Pokemon: Plus Ultra Version
by SeaBloople
Summary: In the super hero society, there are individuals who have a strange power known as "Quirks." Within this society, are also creatures known as Pokemon, who contain mystical powers. This story follows a young boy named Izuku "Deku" Midoryia, as he grows and evolves into the greatest trainer in the world beside his Heracross, being bestowed the gift of One For All!
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome trainer, to the wonderful world of Pokemon!_

_You may call me your Pokemon Professor during this presentation. Now then, let's skip the introductions and get into the magic we all know and love-_

_Pokemon! Yes, Pokemon!_

_I'm sure everyone in this room has seen one of these little critters wandering about, living their lives just like the rest of us. They have emotions and thoughts and lives just like us humans, but they are special! They contain powers and abilities far beyond our human understanding!_

_For some people, Pokemon are pets. For others, they are fighters and partners, even our heroes! _

_Society can thrive by living and accommodating for these beloved creatures, such as this one!_

_Nido-Nido!_

_This is a Nidoran, you'll probably find it in the wild as you venture out on your adventure. For you see, Pokemon are all around us! In our seas, in our sky, and our towns! Isn't it a wondrous thing!_

_And there are some of us, like myself, who choose to study and live with these Pokemon. Those who choose to evolve with their Pokemon through battle, as I eluded to before, are called __**Pokemon Trainers!**_

_Pokemon can evolve and grow through combat, through love, and their friendship._

_Now let me ask you-_

_What kind of Trainer do you want to be?_

"I want to be the greatest Trainer in the world! I want to be the Champion!" A young, blond-haired boy exploded at the scene, with a Cyndaquil at his side. The rest of the preschoolers could only gaze upon him as he exclaimed his intense dreams and vicious aspirations.

"I want to be stronger than All Might!" Bakugo Katsuki exclaimed, with fire and smoke crackling from the palm of his hands, and the excited ember's from Cyndaquil's back sprouting outward to join the chant.

The teacher paused the presentation on the TV, and laid eyes upon the child and laughed. His wife had started to giggle as well.

"Knowing you, Bakugo, you will!" The woman said with an endearing smile.

"You already manifested a quirk, and you're great pals with your Cyndaquil already! I'm sure you can become a great trainer in no time!"

"I'll be better than All Might! As both a Hero and a Trainer. You all got that!" Bakugo turned to face his classmates, staring at him with dazed eyes. The child shined nearly as bright as his explosions, so of course, everyone was paying attention to him.

Especially a certain curly green-haired child. A child with no true friends, no Pokemon, and no quirk.

All of this attention would breed one of the fiercest characters known in this story. It breed the explosive, adamant, confident warrior, Bakugo Katsuki.

Also known as Kacchan, by the green-haired boy.

"Stop calling me that, Deku!" Bakugo would later exclaim.

"Deku?" The green-haired innocence responded, along with his three companions as they wandered out into the forest.

"Yea, Deku! It means ``worthless!" Bakugo snickered as he marched forward with Cyndaquil.

"Wow, you can seriously read already too Bakugo?! What can't you do?" The other boys exclaimed.

"Nothing! And I'll prove that right now. We are going to catch some Pokemon!" The young fire-cracker pointed forwards with a Pokeball in hand. On the path he pointed upon, you could notice a metal fence with the sign, *stay out* written in bold. But of course, with an open, albeit broken, fence, no child would listen to that warning.

Especially the duo of explosive prodigies. The rest of the kids raised their hands in comradery, the kind that all children had when following the leader of the group.

Except for Izuku Midoryia, or Deku as you now know him. He shuttered for a moment, weary and afraid. He didn't have a Pokemon, he never really interacted with any besides his mother's Meowth.

_But Kacchan could keep them all safe with his Cyndaquil, right? Of course, he can, he is the best!_

So with that doubt tucked away, the innocent raised his hand and bubbled, "Yeah!"

As they walked past the fence, Izuku looked back at the sign one last time and bolted back to follow the leader.

On the grassy, forest path, the world felt slightly more alive. It wasn't like the city or at school, or even at home. It was alive. The world was alive, and it was welcoming a group of children into its grasp to look in awe at what Pokemon they may stumble upon the way.

Izuku would look around, hoping to find a Pokemon, but to no avail. The only one he found was, of course, the fire mouse Pokemon, Cyndaquil. It was about half a meter tall, with dark cyan fur covering its back and cream-colored fur covering the rest of it. There were four orange spots on it's back that Izuku paid attention to. These were the spots where the fire it held would explode. He wanted to pet it but, Izuku was still a little wary of new Pokemon. Plus, he wasn't sure if Cyndaquil liked him.

At last! The children's call was heard, as a group of Pidgey came flying out of the trees to attack! The leader of the adventurers hardened his heart and stared at them with a crackling smile as he activated his quirk. Cyndaquil too, looked eager to face off as the fire exploded from its spine. The rest of the adventurers, flinched, with Izuku screaming of course.

Bakugo jumped at the scene as Cyndaquil let off an ember attack. The Pidgey's moved out of the way and, in actuality, they weren't engaging in a fight. They were just flying in the children's path, almost as if to introduce themselves. Despite this, Bakugo had missed his strike as his quirk was still far too weak and developing, but his Cyndaquil was able to let off a sizzling strike right at a single Pidgey's chest. It let out a gawk and landed on the ground, with black spirals in its eyes.

It had fainted in a single hit.

With the flock of Pidgey gone, Bakugo's group ran up beside their leader to give him their praise.

"Catch it now, Kacchan!" Izuku said with a vibrant smile, despite being frightened earlier.

"No way, Deku!" He barked back. "It's way too weak for me to catch! Wasn't even a challenge for Cyndaquil!" The young spark looked at his partner with an overconfident smile.

"Cynda Cynda!" It responded with joy in it's closed eyes.

The rest of the group walked past the fainted Pidgey, following their beacon of strength. Izuku delayed, however, as he didn't want to leave a faint Pidgey in the middle of the ground without any trees or cover. He picked up his first Pokemon and laid it under the shade of the caring forest.

"Take care okay," The innocent child muttered. As he ran back to his friends, he couldn't stop thinking of the feeling he felt at that moment. Fear and excitement. He remembered the feeling of the Pidgey's light brown feathers and the burnt ash on its cream-feathered chest. It was all so, so-

-Wondrous to the future number one Hero.

As they walked along the path, Izuku would lay his blind eyes onto new and exciting Pokemon. He barely had time to soak in each and every one of their little features, as Bakugo would engage in combat at a moment's notice. Cyndaquil was surprisingly powerful, knocking out Pidgey after Pidgey and Spearow after Spearow, Taillow after Taillow. It was Bakugo's Pokemon, after all, and so he only expected the best from his one and only partner.

However, in these small sightings of different and varied Pokemon, Izuku would gain something new in his heart. The red coloring of the Tailows face, the sharp beak and feather-formation of the Spearow's, all of these sights just added to Izuku's young heart and exploded his admiration for Pokemon.

He wanted one of his own so bad. Maybe he would catch one of these birds first, or maybe he might have a starter much like Bakugo. Trainers usually have the chance to choose a select three Pokemon, a fire, water, and grass type. The options for each often varied from place to place. In one lab you may find a Squirtle and in another a Tepig.

Bakugo didn't receive Cyndaquil in a lab, not from a professor as he wasn't actually old enough to be an official trainer. He had gotten Cyndaquil as a birthday gift as if he was given the wonder of a little brother from his pregnant mother. Shortly after he received this fire mouse, he harnessed his quirk. These two spectacular gifts seemed to be from the gods themselves, or whatever force conjoins the universe together. It was like the world was telling him "You're story is a great one. You're great. That's what you are destined for."

"Katsuki Bakugo, you will be the greatest in the world," the Universe seemed to say with these gifts.

Walking along the path, Bakugo's young pack found a tree fallen over in the form of a bridge over a stream of water. "Cross me, into your destiny! Cross me!" The bridge seemed to say. Oh yes, did this bridge create destiny through a slight inconvenience.

Bakugo jumped onto the log first, with the pack following behind him. Izuku stayed behind as he was a little too flustered and shaking in his boots to cross a bridge like that. He was worried he would fall and hurt his weak, soft bones.

"Stop being such a wimp, Deku!" Bakugo yelled as he walked vicariously atop the tree. He turned to look at Deku with a mocking smile, mocking him for his cowardice, but something caught his eye before he could trip and fall.

"Cynda! Quil quil! Cyndaquil!" Bakugo's partner would repeat in a panicked excitement, flaring out its back as if already sensing the air of combat.

Across the bridge was a monkey, more specifically, a Mankey. A rounded ball of fluff with short brown limbs and tail, with a pig nose to boot. It stared at the group, but its eyes focused on the fighting spirit of Bakugo. It could tell at a glance, those two were ready for a fight.

"Cyndaquil! Ember attack!" The inspiring Trainer shouted. Cyndaquil was already a few steps ahead of its trainer, as it could tell a fight would have already started. Before Bakugo finished his command, Cyndaquil shot out its attack, striking Mankey between the eyes when Bakugo said: "-ck!" The Mankey was knocked over and didn't get up.

"Hit it again, Cynda-" Suddenly, the bridge chose to make a decision of fate. Bakugo lost his footing on the tree and fell into the stream below.

Everyone could only watch with terror at the fall, with Cyndaquil turning around the fastest and screaming for its trainer.

"Cynda-!" But of course, their concerns were for nothing. It was Bakugo Katsuki after all, a fall like that is null and void to him. He got up, with merely wet hair being his only ailment.

"It's fine!" The fighter exclaimed looking up at his Cyndaquil. "Hit that Mankey with another Ember-"

"Are you okay?" Izuku reached his hand out to Bakugo. He was the only one who ran down to give his "friend" a hand.

"Grab my hand, Kacchan," he said with a sincerity that would melt anyone's heart.

But it couldn't melt Bakugo's pride. His face tightened and his teeth bore out like a dog, his eyes sharpening at the threat "Deku" was giving. The threat of pity.

Izuku noticed all of these changes in Bakugo, but before he could ask what's wrong, he was struck across the face by his "friend," knocking him into the water.

The innocent child could only look up from the ground as he saw his attacker standing over him, like prey to predator. Like Pokemon vs Pokemon.

"Don't help me, Deku!" The victim squealed at Bakugo's prideful onslaught. Everyone was watching. Watching the first clash of many between these two occur, especially Cyndaquil.

From that strike, it would learn to pick up on his older brother's behavior. It would learn to hate the weak, hate fragility, and hate the boy known as Izuku "Deku" Midoryia.

Izuku would look around and find every single eye of judgment glaring upon him. He felt paralyzed, like Bakugo's Glare was one of an Arbok's. Past Bakugo's head, was the Mankey. There were little specs of ash between its eyes, but it was standing strong. The Mankey looked at the duo of future heroes, and Izuku heard something strange, almost as if he could verbally understand what the Mankey was thinking.

"You're so weak."

And with that, Izuku ran. His instincts were more like a wild Wimpod than a human child. He didn't know where he was running, he just knew that he should. As he ran into the forest bushes and trees, he could hear the sounds of engaged combat. Fire and explosions and crushed rocks. It seemed that Bakugo would join his Cyndaquil to take on this adversary.

The bridge created fate that day. Through a simple misstep of one of its passerby's, it created the prideful and sympathetic bond of two legendary figures.

Izuku ran and ran through the forest, not attempting to look back. Maybe he was looking for his mother, or All Might, or maybe even an actual friend. It was so dark, and he could hear the murmurs of Pokemon echoing across each leaf and tree branch. Perhaps they were all welcoming Izuku, telling him that it would be okay, or maybe they didn't even realize he was there. But to Izuku, it sounded like gossip, it sounded like everyone was continuing to mock him just like Bakugo.

"Deku, it means worthless," Izuku, a preschooler, would feel as if he was dealt a constant barrage of insults within the forest. No, they weren't within the forest. They were within his mind, and this is where all of that mental pain and strain would form.

This preschooler just wanted a friend, his mother, and his Hero. He just wanted someone to tell him Deku doesn't mean useless.

He found one of those things within the forest.

It would get darker and darker as Izuku ran through, but there was a single patch of light he could find. It was like whatever God had gifted Bakugo, he too, was now gifting Izuku with something.

Hustling himself behind a tree, he sneaked around quietly to take in the view of the gift he was promised. His eyes shifting through the dazzling light, he found an orange cluster, a horde, surrounding a large dark-blue green. The rock was surprisingly shiny.

But it wasn't a rock. It was a Pokemon, with its back to the sky and claws over its head. Izuku wasn't exactly sure what Pokemon it was, as the hoard swarming it blocked too much of his vision.

"Combee! Combee!" The orange barrage was actually a swarm of male Combee, attacking and laying waste to the big blue beetle. Then, a roar could be heard behind them.

The Combee seemed to shift and move around pike officers being given a command by their higher-ups. From the shadows, a Vespiquen appeared, with her head held up high and royal intimidation ensuing.

With the Combees out of the way, Izuku could finally see the blue-green figure being attacked. It was large, about 4'11, and bipedal. You could tell it was powerful and sturdy by its blue exoskeleton, and its large, single, menacing horn. There was a pair of wings around its carapace. It was the single-horn Pokemon.

It was known as Heracross. A bug-fighting type Pokemon.

Vespiquen, the beehive Pokemon, stood above everyone in the light as if it was the one the light was predominantly shining upon. Her elegant ball-room gown and English-queen like head spewed out royalty and divinity, while her red, intimidating eyes and protruding mandibles conveyed danger and power. All good traits for a queen to have.

Izuku could only watch in confusion as to the events transpiring. Why was a Heracross being attacked by an army of Combee and their queen? Why the answer was obvious.

Heracross had disrespected their queen. It had disrespected loyalty and had to be executed for his war crimes. What crime did the blue-beetle commit? It ate some honey off a tree it wasn't supposed to.

To us humans, that seems like an inoffensive crime, but to the culture of Combee, its seen as an act worthy of execution and death. That's what makes Pokemon just as human as us, their biology, their culture, their way of life and their outlook.

Vespiquen raised one hand, ready to unleash her Attack Order to lay waste to Heracross. The Combee cheered their adoring queen on, excited to see the spectacle of an execution. It was awfully morbid of these cute, hexagonal-shaped bees to enjoy watching their queen commit an act of violence.

"Vespiquen!" It shouted as it threw its arm down, focusing on the Heracross. But then the attack stopped, and the Bee royalty could only stare in confusion.

"Hera?" The single-horn Pokemon murmured, finding that a child had leaped in front of it. No one knew how, or why, a child jumped in the mix of a Pokemon battle. But Izuku did anyways. Perhaps he saw himself in Heracross, a small, weak creature being intimidated by the glares of those around it. Or it was just child-like instinct. Either way, it was an idiotic move. But that's what heroes do, don't they? Move without thinking, and this wouldn't be the last time Izuku moved without thinking.

Vespiquen could only stare at the child for a moment, unsure of what just transpired. It only stared, along with her army of Combee.

"L-lea…" Izuku was stricken with fear as he gazed upon royalty. "Leave it alone!" Tears were pouring out of his eyes, almost like Izuku used Fake Tears.

Vespiquen raised its arm again, letting out another shriek, and threw her arm down. Izuku closed his eyes instinctively and opened them when nothing happened except a warm, fuzzy sensation.

There was a pink swarm of clouds around him and Heracross, and when the child looked up at the queen she let out a sigh. She couldn't commit an execution in front of a child, so it instead enacted Heal Order, to heal the bruise Izuku had dealt from Bakugo, and to heal the damage done by her Combee on Heracross. Izuku's act of bravery ended up helping them both.

Vespiquen let out another shriek and commanded her army to retreat, leaving as elegantly as she arrived. Although, one Combee stayed behind and nagged the Heracross for his war-crime, and said something along the lines of "had it not been for the laws of this land I would have slaughtered you," or whatever language Pokemon understood.

When all was said and done. Izuku laid in the sunlight beside his gift. Heracross could only stare at the child, before jumping onto him and nibbling his hair.

Izuku would shriek and murmur at first but after a few seconds the sensation felt...sweet. It wasn't nice or warm, just sweet, as he could tell it was Heracross's way of saying "thank you." It was like a high-five or a hug.

When the nibbling ceased, Izuku held onto Heracross' horn. The two of them smiled before Heracross threw Izuku into the sky with his strong single-horn.

"What are you doing?" Izuku yelled before landing on a heavy, thick object. He held onto something that felt like the horn, no, it was the horn. He was riding Heracross. It's pair of wings opened up and began to take flight with his new best friend.

The pair flew across trees and leaves, flying into the sky beside fellow bird pokemon. The wind rushed through Izuku's hair, reminding him that this forest was more than alive.

It was living, it was breathing, it had sights to see for both humans and Pokemon. It had friends all across the land, and Izuku finally made one.

Heracross's wings gave out a few minutes after the ride though. It started to tremble and shake, then he took a full-on dive into the grind like an airplane. Heracross struck its horn into the Earth, throwing the innocent child off of him. Izuku shook his head and became aware of his surroundings, there was a broken fence with a sign saying "stay out" in bold. He touched the sign again. Good thing he ignored it.

Heracross made a grunting sound, digging its horn out of the Earth with ease, upbringing the dirt and rock that held it down. It chuckled with Izuku, the two laughing at their slapstick mishap.

"Deku!" The two heard a voice approach. When Izuku turned, there was scratched and dirty child before him, the same age as him. It didn't take a millisecond for Izuku to recognize him, if you knew Bakugo's aura, you could tell when he was near.

Cyndaquil was resting on his head, tired and exhausted, in the same condition as Bakugo. He held a Pokeball in his hands, with a new friend he had made. Bakugo was right, there was nothing he couldn't do.

And catching Mankey proved it.

He walked past Izuku with a smile, one that just said: "look at me!" After a few steps, Izuku called out to the hot-headed spirit.

"What is it?"

"Do you-um- have another Pokeball?" He whispered.

"No. I used it to catch Mankey." What kind of "trainer" only carries one Pokeball?

Bakugo walked on ahead defiantly, leaving Izuku behind as always. The child looked back at the Heracross with a somber smile. The two felt something, something bigger than themselves.

"Promise we can meet again?" Izuku Midoryia asked.

"Heracross!" The single horn Pokemon said with such a spirit, his horn bobbing up and down. A bond beyond human and Pokemon was made, a friendship.

With that, Heracross flew into the sky and returned into the life of the forest, perhaps causing conflict with Vespiquen once again. As he flew towards the horizon, Izuku could only stare. It was like looking at a shooting star in the day time. Strange.

But as Izuku stared at that shooting star, he made a wish. Maybe the God that shone that light would grant that wish, or Jirachi, or more importantly, Izuku himself would grant his own wish.

"I wish to meet again, Heracross."

And in the same vain, the shooting star else made a wish.

"**I wish to meet again, Izuku Midoriya."**

**Hey everyone! This is the author's note! I'll try and keep this short. So this is my second MHA fanfic (first being the abandoned Venom and Jin) and I really enjoyed writing and thinking about it! I wish you all would review the story and share your thoughts, like things you would like to see or expect or anything really, questions included.**

**I drew the artwork for the story myself! If you like it, consider commissioning me! I can do artwork for you or your fanfictions as well, just dm me. My insta (where I post my art) is Seabloople and Seabloople2. (DELETE THE DASHES) ****h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/-w-w-w-.-i-n-s-t-a-g-r-a-m-.-c-o-m-/-s-e-a-b-lo-o-p-l-e-/-?-h-l-=-e-n**

**If your familiar with me, I did the artwork for JeffMen103's fanfiction, "Deku the Golden Saiyan Hero Of Hope!" He also Beta-Read this story, so check him out! He is my best friend after all. **** s/12964339/1/Deku-The-Golden-Saiyan-Hero-of-Hope**

**Lastly, check out our Discord! The Society Of Creation, where you can chat with me and Jeff.**

**Discord: Delete the dashes h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/-d-i-s-c-o-r-d-.-g-g-/-E-y-e-p-a-V-F**

**I'll see you all soon for Chapter 2, Izuku Midoriya:Origin.**

**BETA NOTES: Yessir! Yessir! Jeff here! I hope you guys enjoyed my friend SeaBloople's fanfic! We put a lot of time and effort into planning this, so I hope you enjoyed it! Show him some love! See ya later! Goodnight!**


	2. Chapter 2

Before the evolution of quirks, there were Pokemon. Humans were nothing before them, just trainers and commanders, weak fragile beings who either had the intellect or bond to control these majestic beasts.

Within that system of society, Trainers were sent out on quests to achieve many tasks. Some wished to discover all Pokemon or to complete their Pokedex for a specific professor. There were those that were greedy and loved the thrill of the hunt, and so they hunted down legendary Pokemon, like Suicune or Mew. Others wished to complete the Gym Challenge.

The Gym Challenge was a series of battles and events where Trainers would travel along their specified region in order to defeat 8 powerful Gym Leaders who specialized in a specific kind of Pokemon. After defeating these Leaders, Trainers would challenge the Pokemon League, a tournament of sorts to decide the victor. The victor of this tournament would then engage in combat with the Elite Four, and finally, the Champion, who would be the greatest Trainer in that region. If the challenger succeeded, they would be crowned the new Champion.

This is how the world worked before quirks. Even though each region had different cultures and region-specific Pokemon, they all had the same theme of exploring their wondrous world. The Hawaiian islands of Alola, the British-culture of Galar, the New York style of Unova, despite all their differences, they all had that same common believe to better yourself as an individual beside your Pokemon to understand more about the secretive and mischievous universe.

Then one day, there was a child born of light in Jing Jang city. It isn't known if a Pokemon caused quirks to be manifested, or if it was another God-given gift brought to the Earth. Some believed it was caused by rats. Whatever the case, it was a strange phenomenon that changed the course of history forever.

Suddenly, human beings weren't just leaders, Trainers, or Partners. They were fighters, warriors, and Heroes. The supernatural became totally normal, dreams a reality. When the world was brought into chaos at the humans' newfound powers, there was a select group that chose to establish a system using these new abilities. This system was the Hero System. Much like the comic books people read. A system formed from the foundation of justice, equality, and hard work, made to keep society in balance. In the current day, All Might would be considered a Pokemon Champion as he is the Number One Hero. Not just the Number One, that's an understatement. He is like the sun, while every other Hero is a small, twinkling little star.

Hero work would often involve the combination of both Quirk and Pokemon, of Trainer and Pokemon, of friend beside friend. Although there could be professions that didn't rely on Quirks, a Hero essentially had to have a quirk, and the best Heroes always had a Pokemon by their side. Even the controversial Hero, Endeavor, had one.

80% of the population possessed these Quirks, with the remaining 20% being unfortunate and having the title of "Quirkless." Not having a useful Quirk or a Pokemon, meant you were essentially trash, easily forgotten, just like the now 14-year-old green, curly-haired boy was as he sat on the back of his class.

The only conversation he had

was muttering all these expository notes to himself as he would do whenever he was bored. He would mumble about the world before Quirks, about the Hero Society, about the Pokemon Champions and professors, and about all the Pokemon and Heros he had written in his journal.

That was another understatement. Not journal, actually, journals, as in plural. As in multiple journals. As in Izuku's own hand-written Pokedex.

"That was one big street-fight.." Izuku muttered to himself.

"Kamui-Woods did a good job at stopping the fight and all. What Pokemon did Kamui have again? Oh right, Shiftry…" Izuku began to flip through his "Pokedex," and found an empty page. He began to scribble down any features he could've remembered at the mere sight of the Pokemon.

"With Kamui Woods being a new hero and all, I wouldn't have made an entry about Shiftry. I should do one about him after im done with this…" Taking out a .2 mm mechanical pencil, he got to sketching.

"Shiftry: The Wicked Pokemon. It's a Dark-Grass Type, evolves from Nuzleaf, who evolves from Seedot. It requires a leaf stone to evolve. It's Egg Group is 'Field and Grass' with a height of 4'03" or 1.3 m, and weighs about 131.4 lbs, or 59.6 kg. It is bipedal, made entirely out of wood, with a white mane covering the entirety of its body. Its nose points out, sorta like Pinnochio, and its eyes are yellow with black pupils. You could see its teeth through the mane, and three leaves poked out of its arms. It seems to create powerful winds with those leaves, as against the enlarged villain it created extreme winds to use as an attack. It's pretty mysterious ...I'm probably missing more details but I can fill that in later at home. Kamui had it use Leaf Tornado, Leaf Blade, Fake Out, and Whirlwind. I'm not sure what item it had equipped, although it should have one. Would work better in battles that way. Now onto Kamui-" He stopped before continuing to mutter.

"No, since im already on my Pokemon journal. I should start on Mt. Lady's Pokemon, Mudsdale. She did interrupt the fight and take the credit for the victory, although it was pretty amazing to see two new heroes in action on my way to school. Today must be some day then." He had finished drawing Shiftry, although it may not have been perfect, with certain anatomical issues and symmetry, it wasn't all bad. He did spend most of his free time practicing drawing Pokemon anyways, especially Pokemon in the forest. He already had references for Vespiquen, Combee, Mankey, Cyndaquil, and Quilava. Most importantly, his first "dex" entry was of Heracross. If his drawing skills were to be rated, it would be a 6/10. Although this rating seems average to us, Izuku had begun to practice his art and Pokemon studies ever since meeting his gift, his shooting star, Heracross.

"Mudsdale: The Draft Horse Pokemon. It's a large, 8'02" tall horse with a black mane with three dreadlocks on it's left and right. The tail has a similar dreadlock design, and it had red mud around its hooves. Its heavy-lidded black eyes seemed to say the Pokemon was very emotionally stable, barely reacting to anything. Honestly, I didn't get much information on it, as Mt. Lady just jumped in and defeated the villain herself. Mudsdale didn't do much except take pictures with her, and it looked kinda bored. " Izuku finished his second sketch of the day, feeling slightly disappointed because he didn't have as much knowledge on the Mudsdale as he had hoped.

"Midoryia?" Someone called out.

"Now, I wonder if there were any videos on the fight. I could use that as research, and it'll probably be cool to just see the two new heroes in action. It was their first mission I'm guessing since I've never seen them around before, so it should go viral. What's the rest of their Pokemon? Or did they just have their partners? Well, some Heroes are known to only have one partner Pokemon. Their quirks were strong enough on their own after all, with them being Wood Manipulation and Giantification. Maybe they might end up dating-" That last comment made no sense whatsoever, but it was a part of Izuku's rambling mind. Of course, that mind comes with its consequence.

Such as his entire class hearing everything he had muttered.

"Midoryia!" The teacher said, extending his arm to slap his student on the head. "Listen, I get that you have a free period, but you look like a psychopath talking to yourself!" The other students just looked at him, and Izuku could feel their Arbok like Glare's, just like back then.

"Sorry...sir…" He muttered.

"Don't worry about Deku, teach,' the prideful explosion said with his feet on the desk. "We all know how creepy and obsessive that nerd can be, why do you think he talks to himself!" Quilava joined Bakugo in mocking their "friend" in front of the whole class.

"Now, Bakugo, there's no need for that! And get your legs off the desk! You shouldn't be having Quilava running around like that in my class anyway, even though it's a free period!"

"It's only a free period for me because I finished your dumbass essay early, teach." Bakugo laughed and jumped onto his desk. "Everyone else here has to work their asses off because they probably didn't even read the book you assigned. I did this essay on top of all the mock exams for UA and study programs. And what did you say about Quilava?" He turned towards the teacher like he had been insulted. "You do know that Heroes don't keep their partner Pokemon in their Pokeballs, right?"

"Your not a Hero, Bakugo!" The teacher retorted. "Yet," he defeatedly added.

"That's right! And unlike these extras," He spread his arms out to the rest of the class, "I'm guaranteed to get into UA with all my talent! At least this school produced something good, and that's me! I'll be better than All Might!"

"Shut up, Bakugo!"

"You think you're better than us?"

"Now that's just mean!" The class started an Uproar, attacking Bakugou with Snarls. They were silenced when Quilava spiked out his firey mohawk, ready to fight anyone for disrespecting his older brother.

"Shut it you extras!" Bakugo let out a wild, hyena laugh. None of you can beat me in a Pokemon battle anyways! So just admit that none of you would become Heroes-"

"Oh yea, Izuku signed up for UA too I think…" The teacher said behind Bakugo's speech of self-importance. Everyone went silent.

Then they all burst into laughter, saliva and spit spewing from their mouths as their laughter echoed across the school.

"Him?! No way!"

"No way a loser like Deku could get in!"

Izuku could only watch and stick his head into his notebook at the noise, wishing he had the ability Soundproof to get rid of all their insults. But they kept going and going, being only amplified by the mental image Izuku projected at the scene. He was lost in another forest until he saw a light.

But that light wasn't a gift, but rather, it was an attack. It was the glimmers of light that formed from Bakugo's crackling explosions. The pride fueled warrior slammed his palm onto the desk, causing a large BOOM to be heard across the classroom, with smoke pouring from the impact.

Deku fell to the floor, his chair collapsing with him. The forest he was trapped in this time turned aggressive, almost like it was burning down. He smelled smoke, but it wasn't exactly burning down yet.

Quilava pounced on the freckled child and began to bark like a dog, it's flames heightening at the threat Deku made.

A threat to Bakugo's pride.

'You?! Sign up for UA?! Don't make me laugh, Deku! You're a Quirkless wannabe! You can't do anything!"

"I-I-" The Quirkless boy tried to move Quilava off of himself in order to focus on formulating a sentence, but the Pokemon was too aggressive and put pressure on the poor boy. "I-I can sign up for Pokemon and general studies you know! It's not about the Quirk, honest! I'm not competing against you!"

"Shut it, nerd!" Bakugo shouted in a rage, his hands brimming with smoke. "You'd die in the damn exams!" The room was filled with an Ominous Wind as Izuku Minimized himself, hoping for his aggressor to just be done with it.

Another gift would be given to Izuku in the form of the bell. It's ringing signified the end of the school day, what a relief for the lazy students! Everyone instantly packed up, losing interest immediately in the quarrel between Bakugo and Izuku.

With this, Quilava jumped off of Izuku and returned to Bakugo's side as he too, began to back up.

Izuku sighed, finally escaping the forest. He fixed his desk and chair and looked at his phone. There was a barrage of notifications about the fight this morning, giving insight into the two new heroes along with their Pokemon. Just what Izuku needed to complete his Pokedex and Hero Journals!

But, he wasn't out of the forest yet as he was entangled by a Frenzy Plant, drawing him back in for more Torment.

Bakugo grabbed onto Izuku's newest Pokedex and stood tall above his frightened prey.

"We weren't done, Deku," He said with his vile lips protruding forwards.

"Whatcha got their, Bakugo?" One of the bullies "friends" said as they walked towards him.

Bakugo grabbed onto Deku's bookbag and poured out everything in it. There was the obvious schoolwork, folders, notebooks, and pencils, then there was the unique research Deku had accumulated over the years.

"Hero Journal Volume 13" fell out, with it being the most recent Hero Journal entry, followed by "Izuku's Pokedex Volume 15." He was like a Pokemon professor!

"The hell is that!" The two "friends" of Bakugo joined the cycle of laughter as earlier.

"It's nothing! Just please give it back, Kacchan-"

Bakugo grabbed the "Pokedex" and slammed his palm into it, burning it entirely. Izuku could only let out a squeal as Bakugo proceeded to throw the book out of the window. That was the book that contained the information on Shifty and Mudsdale, the newest entries he worked so hard on.

"Call me that again, then your Hero's journal gets it," He had a smug face now, along with Quilava. "You know, most people can tell someone is fit to be a great Hero near instantly. I'm obviously one of those people. Wouldn't you agree, Quilava?"

"Quil!"

"Yea, so you see, my little buddy agrees. And what my little buddy also agrees with, is that I should be the only one in this shit show of a school to graduate to UA. That information alone will let people know im the real deal. It's not ego talking, I just know I'm good, got it?"

Bakugo put his hand on his Quirkless "friend," and began to whisper, "Don't even think about applying." Izuku felt a burning sensation in that area, like a Will-O-Wisp. "Instead, you could just swine dive off this floor to get your ass research back. Although, you probably won't get to make another entry ever again! Then again, you could be reborn as a Pokemon. I think a Rattata would fit you nicely, since your about as worthless as an HM Slave." He finally let go, and walked out of the classroom, his two goons following him.

Outside, Izuku approached his journal, finding it surrounded by Goldeen in a body of water. A Wooper plopped out of the water, with the book on its head, practically handing it to Izuku.

It smiled it's derpy little smile, hoping Izuku was okay. He fed the water-type Pokemon there whenever he could with the school lunch that was given to him. He would sit by this little body of water and talk to the Pokemon while the other kids played around, gossiped, bullied, and messed with each other.

It was really strange to Izuku how people could be given a gift like Quirks as if they deserved to be like Pokemon. No, they weren't deserving.

These were his true friends after all.

"Thanks, Wooper," Izuku let out a fake smile. The Wooper really hoped it was real, but it could tell it wasn't. It kept smiling in hopes that Izuku would let down his Substitute and show his real smile.

He didn't. He just walked away.

"I'll see you all tomorrow."

He kept walking down that dark, smokey forest.

"That stupid jerk. That….that..." He bit his lips. "That rat!"

Izuku thought about Bakugo's words, "I'll be better than All Might!"

"Better" huh?

"What a lie," Izuku thought to himself. All Might was probably the one person Izuku respected besides his mother and Heroes. He didn't praise Heroes as people really, Izuku would often forget they were people and mix them up for Pokemon all the time. In actuality-

Izuku _**hated **_the human race. Or at least, he thinks he does. That kind of reaction is given to anything that human beings don't understand, and so the same goes for Izuku.

He "hated" all the emotions that they came with, the need to isolate others for their differences, their need for inequality, their need to destroy the world they so desperately wanted to save. He hated their hypocrisies. Humans were the worst of God's gifts, filled with "free will" that was only used for the worst decisions. No one was actually a good person.

But, aren't Pokemon just like people? Built with the same emotions and capabilities? Filled with the same option of "free will?"

It seems that in Izuku's bias, he too, was showing the worst traits of humanity. Generalization and hypocrisy. How interesting.

'What a lie," Izuku repeated again, remembering why All Might could never be surpassed. He remembered the video that All Might debuted in, old disaster footage. He was able to save 100 people in less than 10 minutes, with his signature catchphrase being present in that video followed by his heroic laugh.

"Fear not citizens, hope as arrived! For I am here!"

Izuku would watch that video every day, he probably added thousands of views to it himself. Every time he watched that video, he would proclaim how All Might is the coolest in the universe, how the young innocence would be just as good a Hero as him! This would be followed by the cute mimicry of the Champion's laugh.

Then, reality struck.

"Sorry kid it's not gonna happen," the doctor said, striking Izuku with a critical hit where it hurts the most. The doctor informed him and his mother, Inko, that a child like him doesn't have the presence of the quirk gene.

The sound Izuku could remember at that moment, besides the deafening silence of broken dreams, was the sound of his All Might figurine being dropped to the ground.

That night, he watched the same video, but not with the same exuberance as before, but rather a somber rejection of the information that was forced down his throat. Tears will his eyes and washed over him, as he remembered pointing at the monitor and asking his mother, "Do you think I can be a Hero too?"

He was met with a mother's embrace, she just repeated "im sorry," over and over again.

Her answer was no, just like everyone else's.

Izuku remembered this day, and he remembered All Might as he walked down that lonely road, the only one he has ever known.

Surprisingly, the figure of his thoughts wasn't too far away from him in reality. A few blocks away, in the alley beside a grocery store, a strange event would transpire.

"The hell are you doing?! Go on! Go, go, get out!" The manager said to the Pokemon ravaging through a dumpster. The Pokemon stopped its consumption of the waste and looked at the man in the eyes and roared.

"Garbodor!" The trash heap Pokemon yelled as it threw its left arm forward, smacking the man into the street. At the moment of attack, a woman screamed as if this was some 1900's horror movie. The Garbodor stood above the man, with it's lumpy, hideous body of thrash with a ripped up garbage bag comprising its face. Usually, a Garbodor has white eyes, but this one, this one had its eyes as red as a Lycanroc.

The woman screamed again, agitating the odd Garbodor. It looked at the woman's direction and pointed its right arm towards her like a gun. It roared as it fired off three Sludge Bombs.

"Fur!" Her Pokemon, Furfrou, pushed the woman out of the way and took the attack head-on.

More people joined in on the screams as they saw a fight brewing. The lumpy trash heaped found itself surrounded by panicking citizens and so, it too, panicked at the scene and ran, pushing anything and anyone it found in its path.

"Where the hell are the heroes?"

"They must be too busy being caught up on the fight this morning."

Suddenly, a shadow passed over the spectators, they all looked up with a gasp and exclaimed: "Is that?!"

"Never fear, for I am here! Dragonite, chase that Pokemon!"

"Dragonite!" The pseudo-legendary Pokemon barked, finding itself enveloped in a red aura that sharpened and exploded with lightning. When the aura faded, Dragonite's shadow was larger, with a slightly different shape, along with having it's speed exponentially increased. It flapped its wings in an exaggerated action, creating a gust behind it and zooming past the crowd to catch the aggressive Garbodor.

5 minutes later.

Izuku found himself under a bridge, reflecting on the events of the day. He was looking down at his feet was the burnt "Pokedex" in hand.

"What are you doing?!" He exclaimed to himself mentally. "You made a decision that day. No matter what anyone else thinks, you have to believe in yourself and your Pokemon! If you give up now, you won't catch that Heracross, remember!" Izuku raised a fist and smiled a determined, yet forced, smile. He took a step forward with as much strength as he could've, and kept going.

"You're going to be just like him!" The freckled boy began to laugh, waving his arms and legs around wildly. Good thing no one saw him, it was embarrassing.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Izuku forcefully said as he reminding himself of his own motivations. Each step he took sounded like an earthquake until he stopped moving. That was when he realized, there was an earthquake.

"Why is the ground shaking?" He thought to himself. Something was getting closer and closer. Then Izuku looked behind him and saw the predator.

A stampeding Garbodor was rushing towards him with red, unrelenting eyes.

"A wild Garbodor?!" Izuku squealed. It approached closer and closer, with the ground shaking more intensely as it got closer. "What is a wild Garbodor doing out in the open like this?" His thoughts were running wild, too confused to actually make any physical actions besides stammering.

"Garbodor!" It yelled with a vicious echo, forcing Izuku's nerves to finally act. He ran through the exit of the bridge, with the Garbodor chasing him down. It targeted the boy with its right arm shaped like a gatling-gun and fired three Sludge Bombs as it did before.

Izuku heard the shots being taken and turned around to see the attack ready to ram into it. He wasn't fast enough to outrun a rampaging Garbodor. Time seemed to slow as the three brownish-purple bombs approached.

"I'm going to die," Izuku thought as he could just stare. He noticed the Garbodor's eyes one last time, and really took into account that it was red. Why were they red? Maybe it was because of-

"Somebody! Please! Somebody help!" Izuku's calm, dead thoughts were rushed with panic and fear as time remained slow. It was all too late for him and he knew that no Hero could save him now.

But a Champion might.

The explosion was set off, but Izuku found himself in no harm. He opened his eyes to find himself protected by the arms of a gentle, strong, orange Pokemon. The arms were familiar to him though, a gold armor placed on them. Izuku looked up and the face of the Pokemon, and knew it was a Dragonite, but something was off. Its antennas pointed out like sharp eyebrows and it had a dark, intense shading throughout its draconic body. The fanboy could only stare in awe before his mind was able to catch up.

"Fear not, young man," The Dragonite echoed. "You are safe, now that I am here that is!" It expanded its wings and took aim at the Garbodor. The attacker could only look in fear at the Champion's Pokemon.

"**TEXAS SMASH!" **The Dragonite echoed as it flapped its wings, letting out a gust of wind that chased after the Garbodor. The gust acted as a Hurricane attack, blowing away a few pieces of trash present on the trash-heap before completely toppling it over.

"Garbo…." The poison type Pokemon groaned on the floor.

The Dragonite let go of the young man and approached the defeated Pokemon. It had a satchel on it and opened it to reveal a Pokeball, an Ultra ball. The Dragonite threw it at the Garbodor, covering it in a blue, sparkling light. The trash heap entered the ball, with it shaking three times, then clicking.

Izuku kept staring as the Dragonite grabbed the Pokeball and walked towards him.

"Are you okay, young man?" It asked.

"Y-You-Your-You-You-You…." Izuku could barely breathe. "A-Alllllllll M-M-M-Might-t," Dragonite just looked awkwardly at him.

"I suppose that's a yes then. Good! I apologize for the Garbodor! I should've caught it earlier!" The Dragonite laughed a familiar laughed that melted Izuku's heart.

_He's just standing right in front of me!_ Izuku screamed in his mental bubble of fanboyism. "CAN I GET AN AUTOGRAPH?!"

"That's an odd choice of first words to say to me, but sure!" Dragonite grabbed Izuku's burnt Pokedex from the floor, he appeared to have dropped it as he ran. With a quick swipe, Dragonite had signed it in the exact same way All Might would've.

Izuku wasn't at all surprised at the actions of the Dragonite. Usually, this would be strange to anyone, a Pokemon acting and behaving in the exact same way as a person? Talking, signing an autograph, and catching other Pokemon? It was unheard of. There were rumors that All Might's Dragonite was "special," which simply added to the fact that All Might was the Champion.

"Now that that's over with, I'll see you around! Stay out of trouble!"

"Wait, you're leaving already?" Izuku stammered.

"Yep! Heroes are always fighting time and villains. I have a job to do!"

Izuku took a step forward and flinched as he saw the Dragonite flap its wings, getting ready for flight.

_No...No I have too many questions...I-_

"Thanks for your continued support!" Dragonite roared as it flew off, the wind from its flight spreading out with an intense gust.

"Eh?-" Dragonite felt slightly heavier. When it turned around, it saw Izuku clinging onto it's back with his mouth wide open, teeth and gums visible and all.

"Let go! I love my fans but this is too much!"

"If I let go now I'll die!" Izuku yelled, his voice fighting against the air. "I just have a lot of things to ask you-"

"Okay okay! Just close your mouth and close your eyes this is weird!"

Izuku followed as the Champion's Pokemon said, and felt Dragonite rush through the skies even faster. The air must've made a strange sound, as Izuku couldn't hear a thing, but he did hear some kind of lightning noise followed by a "shit."

The two landed on a building, with Izuku falling off Dragonite and catching his breath.

"I saw my life flash before my eyes…." He said with a dead voice and a pale expression.

"Look kid you can't do stuff like that! I really must be on my way!"

"Wait!" Izuku regained his composure.

"I must go!" Dragonite barked back, the air shifting at his increasing tone.

"I have to ask if-"

_Give it up kid._

Izuku held his arm out and remembered each and every insult laid down onto him. Atop the buildings, beside his Hero, the forest still caught up to him. It wrapped it's toxic vines around him and refused to let Izuku say a single word. He could only watch as Dragonite prepared to take flight.

But then, a miracle happened. Something forced Izuku to act, to cut through every restraint and poison placed in his brain. It was like he was given Zacian's blade, and cut through all of his insecurities as a Hero would!

"Is it possible to become a hero without a quirk!" He yelled out to the sun, his voice like a blade cutting through the darkness.

Dragonite stopped trying to fly away.

The swordsman stood his ground and defended against all the poisons rushing into his thoughts. He wouldn't let anything interfere with his voice, not right now!

"Could I ever hope to be someone like you?! Someone as weak as me?!"

Dragonite turned slowly, revealing a single, glowing blue eye.

"Without a-" The lightning noise from earlier consumed the area and the wind ran away from the scene. Dragonite began to be engulfed by a red energy and smoke, his body degrading as the lightning took over.

"Dragonite, are you okay?!" Izuku screamed as he stared into a dying sun.

In a moment, the red aura exploded and spread out into the area, leaving behind only a Dragonite. It left with the Dragonite's intense black shading, its larger body, and wings, muscular physique, and gold armor around its forearm, waist, knees, and shoulders. The red lightning left behind a regular Dragonite.

Izuku stared for a moment in complete confusion, muttering "Uhm…"

"Are you okay, Dragonite?" Izuku stepped closer.

_Of course, I am! I've never felt better! Now then, to answer your question- _All Izuku could hear was the Pokemon repeating its name.

Izuku nodded blankly with a nervous, awkward look. "I don't understand-"

"That's because Dragonite doesn't talk anymore, young man. Izuku heard a voice behind him and turned to face him. In the shadows was a tall man, with rotting gold hair and sunken eyes. His body was like a frail skeleton and his clothing was like that of a homeless man.

"How do you know that? All Might's Dragonite is known to talk, isn't it?"

"Only when it Bond Evolves with me," the man said, coughing up blood.

Something about that statement struck with Izuku, besides the coughing up blood. It wasn't even the _Bond Evolution _part. It was the _me_ part.

"What do you mean, _me_, sir?"

"I'm All Might, young man. Can't you tell?" The skeleton flexed his muscles in All Might's posture, but it looked like if he flexed too hard his arms would snap off.

"You're…" Izuku's world began to spin.

"No way! You look deflated!" He screamed out into the city.

"You know how guys flex in the pool to look cooler? That's like me."

Izuku's body was shaking at the sight of this dead man walking. This couldn't be real, no way his idol, his Champion, was like this!

"All Might is strong, big, buff and fearless ...I...I must be dreaming sir...are you like some dream demon trying to teach me a lesson?!" Izuku looked down to the ground with a blank face.

"Fearless huh? Young man, I wish that were true," the exposed hero approached his Dragonite and placed his hand on its head, congratulating it on its Garbodor catch. He turned to face the thunder shocked boy and repeated, "I wish that were true," as he raised his shirt to reveal a gruesome wound. Izuku stared into that black pit of despair and pain and flinched, being unable to get a clear grasp at it. It was like a blurry nightmare.

"5-years back, I got this in a decisive battle. My immune system, along with my stomach, was destroyed. Nothing on this Earth can fix me, not surgery, not Pokemon," All Might mounted his Dragonite as he prepared his final lines to the young man. He didn't want to stay long, as he knew he was crushing his dreams.

Isn't that the worst feeling? To know that your words can ruin such an innocent boy.

"I can only stay as that buff guy you know for about 3 hours a day. When I can't act, my Dragonite takes my place and transforms just like you saw, although his transformation dwindles much faster."

"Toxic Chainsaw...he…" Izuku kept staring at All Might's chest long after he covered it up. "He did that?"

"Nope. Someone else. I'm supposed to be the smiling symbol of peace right? People everywhere, including you, think i'm never afraid. But in this fight, I most certainly was."

_Show me the power of humans and Pokemon that you preach about, All Might! Let me see that smile! Let me see your Bond Evolution! _Those words echoed in All Might's head as he remembered the fight for his life.

"That smile is just a mask I put on whenever someone exerts their Pressure on me, when the stakes are high. I can't keep it up for long." Izuku thought of Wooper, how he couldn't smile to let Wooper know he was okay. He let the forest keep him in the darkness, he couldn't smile, not even for Wooper.

"This job isn't easy, young man. Even if you catch a Pokemon, it's still too dangerous. You'd be a liability, relying on nothing but your Pokemon. Im sorry, but you can't become a Hero in your condition."

That was all it took. Those words, that was all it took to ruin a boy.

You can't become a Hero.

You can't.

No.

_I'm sorry, Izuku._

The boy didn't say a word, as the deafening sound of a broken dream prevented him from speaking at all. All Might took initiative and attempted to ducktape that dream back together. "You can achieve other professions. When Dragonite evolves like that, I can see what he sees, feel what he feels, thinks what he thinks. That journal of yours I signed, you could become a Pokemon professor. You can still help the world like that, young man." Dragonite began to fly upwards slowly, as All Might stared down at the dead boy.

"It isn't wrong to have dreams. Just make sure they are realistic. Jirachi can't grant every wish you know," and with that, Dragonite flew off, and Izuku looked up at another shooting star leaving him.

5 minutes earlier.

"Mankey, use Karate Chop!" Bakugo screamed as his Pokemon followed his command, attacking the Scraggy that often grouped up in back allies. It fainted in a single hit.

"Jeez, Bakugo, lighten up. When you said hang out, I assumed we were gonna smoke at the arcade," one of the explosion's goons said.

"I can't get caught doing that shit, idiot!" Bakugo barked in unison with Quilava. "I have to keep training, and these back alleys are pretty good. Not good enough though," he glanced over to find Mankey, covered in a blue light. He grew in size before exploding in a sparkle, revealing that he had evolved into Primeape. Black metal shackles formed around its limbs, and it lost its tail.

"Well, would ya look at that," Bakugo smirked. "That Scraggy was good for something after all."

"You seem a little harsh today, Bakugo," one boy said as he didn't notice an Ultra ball falling through the sky, landing beside Bakugo.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you were a little more aggressive than usual towards Izuku."

Quilava growled at the mention of that name. "That's what that bastard gets for getting in my way. The shit he says just pisses me off!" In a rage, Bakugo kicked the Pokeball as hard as he could, slamming it into the wall. The alleyway became consumed by a flash of light. When it faded, the three high school students, Primeape, and Quilava could only stare with wide eyes at the demon Bakugo unleashed.

They could only stare at it's vicious, red eyes.

At the current time, an explosion was heard in the distance, with smoke rising to let everyone know that danger was present. All Might rode on his Dragonite as he saw the flames.

"Another incident? Seriously?" At that moment, All Might's heart sank as he looked through Dragonites satchel in a panic.

The Ultraball was gone.

"Dragonite, let's go!"

A red aura enveloped Dragonite for a moment, enabling his transformation. He dashed towards the explosion at jet speed for about three seconds, before the red lightning struck and took all of his gifts away.

"What's wrong?" All Might whispered as Dragonite landed in a nearby alleyway.

"Stay with me, buddy, what happened-" All Might could see that Dragonite fell ill, collapsing to the ground, with little purple bubbles leaving his body and mouth.

"You were poisoned by the Sludge Bomb, weren't you? How did I not notice?!" All Might coughed up blood in a rage. "I don't have any items to heal you either, I didn't expect to do any hero work like this. Idiot!" All Might coughed up more blood.

"I was just supposed to have a meeting with Nighteye about Mirio, that's why I didn't bring anything! But instead, I do Hero work and fail!" Dragonite placed his hand onto his trainer and gave the signature smile they were known for.

"I'll clean this up. Return, Dragonite." All Might attempted to transform but found himself unable to. "Damn, Bond Evolution used up all my energy for One For All today."

Running to the scene, the flames grew more intense and wild by the second, and at the center of it all was the devilish Garbodor. The screams of the civilians and their running footsteps were overwhelmed by the echoes of the fire, smoke, and roars of the Garbodor. All Might could see the Heroes, trying their best to quell the wild Pokemon, but to no avail. He saw Kamui Woods, running to grab two boys, a Primeape, and a Quilava. The Quilava put up a fight as it was held, like a crying baby wanting to be released of its mother's grasp for some strange reason. Mt. Lady couldn't enter the scene at all, the area was too small for her to take part in. Her Mudsale was already poisoned by a Poison Gas attack and collapsed to the ground.

"Let that boy go, Garbodor!" Death Arms shouted as he rushed in to strike the Pokemon. Garbodor, despite its rage, still managed to think for a moment. Using Stockpile, it braced for the hit by increasing its defense. After Death Arms's attack, Garbodor extended its arm, smacking him into the wall. It proceeded to fire a barrage of Sludge Bombs at the Hero, incapacitating him.

"Let me go, you trash-loaded piece of shit!" A roar could be heard, being followed by two massive explosions that only increased the flames. Garbodor used Swallow to heal the damage done to it by the explosion.

Not only was the area filled with a Poison Gas and wildfires, but Garbodor had used Spikes on the floor, setting up a full three layers. No one could get close at all.

"Wasn't All Might chasing that Garbodor?"

"Where the hell is he? Why hasn't he shown up to help?"

"How could I let this happen…" All Might took a step back as if he was about to faint. "After breaking that boy's dreams, how could I let this happen."

_I really am pathetic, _two people thought in unison.

_How could I let this happen? _The two thought, again.

_It's all my fault._

_I'm worthless._

_It's all because of me, I'm no good._

_So pathetic._

_A disgrace._

"I should've taken a swan-dive like he said…." The forest grew wider and wider, and as it grew, the wildfires began to tear it down, filling the area with smoke. This time, the forest really was burning down to the ground. There would be nothing but ash left….

Nothing.

And then, a light appeared. Not a gift or an attack, but a signal. A sign, like God was letting the young boy become aware of something

He looked up at the light, and saw Bakugo Katsuki, crushed by the Garbodor, and surrounded by fire and Spikes.

The world slowed down again. There was no dark, burning forest anymore, There was no light or mental torture. There was no nightmare, only reality.

"Young man!" All Might yelled within his head as he saw the young, Izuku "Deku" Midoryia running towards the eye of the storm.

"What the hell do you think your doing kid! Your gonna get yourself killed!" Death Arms screamed as he tried to grab the kid, but it was too late. Izuku was already far enough ahead, stepping on spike after spike, breathing in each cloud of Poison Gas, and feeling the cinders of each flame.

But he didn't care. He honestly didn't feel a thing. He could only feel nothing but his footsteps, heartbeat, and desire to save.

And to save a human being, no less.

To save Bakugo.

"Garbodor!" It roared at the child, surprised at the challenge.

"Deku…" Bakugo groaned.

Izuku ran and ran, his thoughts Thrashing about. _What am I doing? Why can't I stop?!_

Izuku was running to save his tormentor, the one who called him trash, the one who imposed a thought of suicide, the one who gave him the name "Deku." Isn't it strange? How could a boy who hated the human race save someone like him? How could Izuku run through these painful obstacles with nothing but the sheer desire to save someone?

The answer is simple, it's because Izuku is a hero. Even if he was told to run, he wouldn't.

Scanning through his library of knowledge, Izuku decided on his course of action. There was a Pokeball on the floor, probably dropped by a citizen or fell out of a destroyed store. Izuku grabbed it and readied his entire body for s throw. Twisting his waist, winding his arms up and raising his leg, he had an expression of determination as he threw a perfect Pokeball throw.

The Pokeball slammed into Garbodor's head, enveloping the trash-heap in a blue light before being consumed by the Pokeball. Before it fell to the floor, it shook once in the air to indicate a critical capture.

Bakugo was freed from Garbodor's weight. Izuku grabbed onto him and screamed, "Let's go, Kacchan!"

"What the hell?! Why are you here?!"

"I don't know why my legs just started moving! Kacchan, I couldn't just stand there and watch you die!"

At that moment, All Might's eyes widened as something within him popped. The Pokeball Izuku threw cracked and exploded in a red light, with Garbodor rearing its demonic eyes and sharp teeth, already preparing to attack. It aimed its gatling-gun arm right at the two teenagers, preparing to fire a Sludge Bomb.

_I have to fight, no matter the cost!_

"Quilava!" Bakugo's little brother screamed with tears.

Izuku pushed Bakugo to the side, being prepared to take in the attack. He heard a stomping sound in the distance, followed by rushing air, and an explosion to finish it off.

When the smoke cleared, Izuku and Bakugo looked up the find All Might, with his back turned to the Garbodor.

"Young man…" The Champion smiled with a single, blue-luminescent eye like the sun, and his buff, muscular physique and intense shading returning to him, "You really are something."

"I told you earlier about what it meant to be a Hero, but I wasn't following up on my own ideals," All Might turned to slowly face the Garbodor, his smile gleaming brighter than ever.

Slamming his foot forward, Garbodor flinched. It felt genuine fear at that moment.

All Might began to spew out blood as he wound up his fist, with the same sheer determination Izuku had being shown in his blue eye.

"Pro's are always risking their lives! That's the true test of a Hero!"

"Garbodor!" It shouted in one last, vain, retaliation attempt. The trash-heap began to glow a white light, getting ready to unleash an Explosion attack, but All Might wasn't going to let it.

"_**DETROIT SMASH!" **_All Might slammed his fist into Garbodor, forcing the white light to fade along with his red eyes.

The wind followed the Champion's command, grabbing onto the fires and Poison Gas and Spikes, forcing them out of the area in the form of a Hurricane. The Hurricane flew into the air and pierced the clouds to reveal the light of heaven. Following the clouds' departure, came rain. All Might stood in the eye of the storm with the future, knocked out and unconscious beside him. Garbodor had blank, white eyes, and had fainted in a single strike.

All Might stood for a moment before seeming like he would've fallen, but he stood. He stood tall and never fell, raising a fist with a bloody mouth as the rain fell atop him, washing away the blood.

The area, previously filled with danger and fear, was now filled to the prime with peace and exuberance, all the Heroes and citizens cheering All Might's name.

"All Might! All Might! All Might!"

But instead of hearing them and their boisterous chants, he heard the quiet whispers of a Quirkless boy.

Could I ever hope to be someone like you?!

All Might looked at him and had a single thought, _I guess I'll reschedule that meeting with Sir Nighteye. _

Directly after the incident, the Heroes helped with any damages and debris, helping out with the injuries dealt to citizens and Izuku and Bakugo. Izuku's feet were stricken with sharp objects stabbed into them and skin became a slight purple hue. Bakugo had the same poison condition, but significantly worse. Luckily, both patients weren't too difficult to deal with.

Hours would pass, the sky was lit with a dawn of yellow and orange as Izuku walked back home, ready to repair his broken dreams. There was something in that situation, a spark, that made him realize something. Yea sure, he couldn't pursue being a Hero, but a Pokemon professor didn't sound too bad. Maybe he could find ways to quell outraging Pokemon like the Garbodor he met today. Either way, Izuku knew what he wanted to do with the scraps of his wish.

As Izuku had these thoughts, Bakugo ran up beside Deku and gave him an earful, his usual speech about his pride and how he didn't need help. Quilava would obviously be there and support Bakugou's onslaught. Usually, this would hurt Izuku, but he was too distracted by the thoughts of his future. Bakugo would storm off, yelling "Fuck you, Deku!"

The one thing that did interrupt Deku's thoughts, however, was the one who broke his dreams.

"Young man!" A voice could be heard as a shadow loomed overhead. Izuku looked up to find All Might diving into the Earth. He landed perfectly in front of the boy and began to laugh with his Dragonite landing on the ground shortly after.

"I am here to deliver a message-" All Might flexed for a moment before spewing up blood, forcing Izuku to scream in horror as Dragonite patted the Champion's back.

"Young man-" All Might kept coughing as he cleaned up his blood with his forearm. "My message is to thank you, and to apologize."

Izuku could only stare with a strange and curious face. "Apologize?"

"Yes. If you hadn't told me your condition, I would've only been able to sit and watch as a child died before my eyes from the Poison Gas. Thank you-"

"Why are you saying thank you?! I was the one who distracted you and made you use up your energy so you couldn't do that Bond Evolution thing! I made you weak and I was the one who caused that Garbodor to be released again in the first place-"

"Let me finish. You said you didn't have a Quirk, and yet I saw a timid, Quirkless boy run into one of the most dangerous situations ever, just to save another kid. Seeing that inspired me to act, it reinvigorated and reminded me of what being a Hero meant."

Izuku took a breath, his eyes widened. "What are you trying to say?"

"What do you think? Usually, you can tell at a glance when someone is destined for greatness, but that statement is weird. I don't agree with it. Some diamonds are easy to find, but of course, an Adamant Orb is even harder to look for. It belongs to a legend after all, and you are that Adamant Orb."

"There are stories about people whose bodies moved before their minds could react, the world around them slowed down, and all feelings become numb besides the feeling of sheer determination. I'm taking a guess to say you've felt this before, haven't you?"

Izuku thought of the Heracross he met many years ago. He leaped in front of that Pokemon without realizing he even ran as if time was leaped over to place him in that situation. The same thing, but greater, happened today.

Tears began to form.

"Those tears tell me I'm right."

Izuku collapsed to the floor, the tears too heavy for him to handle. Finally, it was all coming together. Those broken dreams were repairing themselves in an instant and returning stronger than ever. His legs gave out and his heartbeat a million times faster. Izuku felt powerful.

He felt powerful because he finally heard the words he needed to hear.

"Young man-" All Might stared at the boy with his blue eyes as Dragonite smiled and raised his head.

"You too can become a Champion!"

**Hey everyone! Author's Note time! To start, im so happy I got 24 favorites and 26 follows! Lets me know im doing a good job, so let's keep going and aim for higher! When I was writing this chapter, I wanted to implement something new, so as you can see it is pretty different from the original story in mha. I like to show canon events in my own unique way. Some said Muk should've been the villain in the discord, but I chose Garbodor because I feel like he doesn't get much attention, and another reason you will find out in chapter 3. **

**So to address a few questions, in this story, Bond Evolution is activated through One For All. Secondly, The Poke Protector Guild asked if Izuku will get OFA or will Heracross? Izuku will, as quirks are human specific. But like i said, OFA can affect partner Pokemon.**

**The reviews were generally positive, with everyone showing that this story has potential and they would keep reading. Thanks to Omni-Creator of Anime, god's executioner REBORN, Goderasu, solidznoah, ShunBenitoite, Jaroberts251, sparkydragon98, awesomerebel55, The Poke Protector Guild, those two guests, and of course, Jeffmen103! Thanks everyone!**

**For future reference, this fic will include all subjects present in the Pokemon games. In this fic, Pokemon and humans fight side by side, so yes, a human can fight a Pokemon so thats why Bakugo fought a Mankey with Cyndaquil. **

**I think that's it for now! My insta is SeaBloople and SeaBloople2 (delete dashes). Feel free to commission me for artwork! I did the cover for the fic along with JeffMen103's fanfiction, Deku:The Golden Saiyan Hero Of Hope! (Read that too)**

**h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/-w-w-w-.-i-n-s-t-a-g-r-a-m-.-c-o-m-/-s-e-a-b-lo-o-p-l-e-/-?-h-l-=-e-n**

**Join the discord!**

**h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/-d-i-s-c-o-r-d-.-g-g-/-E-y-e-p-a-V-F**

**My discord is SeaBloople#9856. Feel free to dm me about questions, suggestions (such as mons for other trainers in 1UA and such) and even if you just wanna talk!**

**Thanks to my beta-readers, Jeff and Omni-Creator of Anime.**

**REMEMBER TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW THE CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 3- Heracross: Origin is coming soon!**

**Last note, I don't have an upload schedule, but I intend to upload at least once every two weeks. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Young man, you too can become a Champion!"

Finally, Izuku had it. The key to unleashing the unrelenting force of his dreams, the one thing he needed to make him unstoppable. He had the words "you can do it," etched into him by the person he admired most in this world. Mere moments ago the child had lost hope in the existence of those words, only for them to return with a vengeance, telling Izuku "I'm still here."

"Young man, I deem you worthy of my power so you too can become a Champion!"

And with that, Izuku's heart was overwhelmed by his brain's confusion as all he could mutter was a simple "huh?"

"Worthy of...your power? Is that a joke or something sir?" Izuku mumbled as he wiped away his tears.

All Might let out a haughty laugh as he looked up at the dawn, "You should see your face right now kid! It's not a joke, it's the real deal, just like your dream!" He approached the freckled child with his finger pointing at Izuku's soul.

"So? Do you accept my offer or not?!"

"I ...still don't understand a thing we're talking about…"

"You're a fanboy, so I'm sure you've noticed how I've dodged questions revolving around my Quirk. I usually brush it off with a joke, now why do you think that kid?" All Might had a smug smile at this point.

"No idea….It doesn't make sense, as all Heroes have their Quirk known to the public. It doesn't make sense for you to try and hide it, especially if the reason being you don't want to give Villains the upper hand."

"The world needs to think I'm a natural-born Hero, just like everyone else. Although in actuality, this power was like a gift, handed down to me by another Hero, my master!" All Might's arms spread open like an angel's wings as he revealed this information to Izuku.

"Handed down…?!"

"Yes! Exactly! And now I'm prepared to pass this torch to you!"

"Passing down a Quirk? That doesn't make any sense to me, I haven't heard anything like it. I mean, humans aren't like Pokemon, we don't pass things down like that or like Egg Moves really. Since the first superpowers no one has been known to do that, although for a Pokemon sure it could be likely but for humans? No way, this makes me question too much about what I already know-"

"Stop nerding out and listen! It's not that complicated, young man! I can give you my true Quirk: _**One For All!**_'

A light entered All Might's eyes as if he was traveling across the world, across time and across lifetimes as he exposited the unraveling mystery onto the 10th holder of One For All.

"From one person to the next, this power stacks onto each individual it comes across. It grows and grows, becoming stronger by the day! I am the 9th user of this power, and it's what allows me to become the Champion! The cultivated power of the 8 before me, that is the source of my strength!"

Izuku could see that All Might returned to this life when the light from his eyes faded and he looked straight into Izuku's soul with nothing but a warm smile. That smile said "you can do it, kid," but, could Izuku really be worth it?

"Why are you giving this to me? Me, of all people. Did you remember I was Quirkless?"

"A Quirkless Hero who ran to help his friend, yes, that's what I see in you. I've been looking for someone to hand this down to for a long time," All Might's thoughts drifted elsewhere as he said this, "but I think your more fitting of a candidate than anyone else!"

Izuku could see that warm smile again, along with the phrase "you can do it." This time, there was no aura of doubt on if he deserved it. If All Might said so, he meant it! Izuku gripped his fist and stood up, wiping away his newly formed tears.

"I'll do it, All Might!"

All Might put his hand on his messy hair and smiled once more for reassurance, "I like the way your heart talks, young man! But first-" All Might held his arm out as Dragonite placed a Pokeball on it.

"First, you need to show me you're ready to even begin training! To prove that to me, catch a Pokemon in one week!" All Might threw the Pokeball at Izuku for him to catch, but instead, it just slammed into his face and made the child lose his balance.

"Come on kid, your ruining the moment…"

"Sorry, sir! I was just distracted at your heartfelt speech!"

"Don't be distracted be motivated! Now, go catch that Pokemon!"

"Dragonite!" The draconic Pokemon roared as he and All Might were lifted into the sky, ready for their departure.

"I'll see you, tomorrow kid, then we go Pokemon hunting. Don't be late!" And with that, the Dragonite flew off at breakneck speeds. Izuku watched another shooting star fly away, reminding him of what he needed to do.

This was his time to fulfill his wish all those years ago.

"I'll be here, early! You got it All Might! I won't let you down!" The child echoed into the stars, the sun, and the moon. This was his chance! The start of a new adventure!

The day went on, Izuku went home to receive an earful from his mother about the event, along with meeting the tears of both her and Mime Jr. A few years ago, the Meowth that Inko had in her possession ended up running away and never returned. Knowing that Izuku would still want a "pet" of some sort, she had a Mime Jr. delivered by Izuku's father Hisashi Midoryia. He was out doing work, so he was never really present in Izuku's life.

"I was so worried about you, Izuku! How could you just get caught up in that!"

"Mime! Mime!" They both screamed out in tears of motherly worry.

Izuku couldn't sleep that day, his entire body was shaking with excitement, knowing he would start his Hero's journey tomorrow! He felt like a 10-year old boy in the past, waking up to receive his starter Pokemon! Hopefully, Izuku wouldn't oversleep in his excited state.

A new day arrived and with it came new ambitions. Izuku already knew what he wanted to do today and he had a plan of sorts as to how he would do it. The young boy, filled with aspirations, met up with All Might in front of a familiar fence. It was broken, with a *stay out* sign in front. Despite the warning, children never seemed to listen, why would they? It's just a sign after all, and the broken fence was easy to run through. Izuku would know, of course.

"So, this is where you want to catch your first Pokemon, huh?" All Might said with his Dragonite following behind.

"That isn't a problem, is it sir?"

"Not at all, young man! Matter of fact it's quite fitting!"

"How so?"

"It reminds me of the old days, before Quirks. Pokemon trainers would travel out like this to catch Pokemon. Ever heard of Viridian Forest?"

"Of course I have! You can catch Caterpie, Metapod, Butterfree, Weedle, Kakuna, Beedrill, Pidgey, Oddish, Bellsprout, Pikachu, and Bulbasaur over there! Although, Bulbasaur's and Pikachus are pretty rare."

"My, you've done your research! I'm guessing that means you want one of those to be your first Pokemon?"

"No, actually. I already have my partner in mind. Although, catching a Pikachu later on, would be nice!"

The trio of One For All's blessings continued throughout the forest. Izuku met every familiar face and destination with such excitement it was as if this was his first time here. It clearly wasn't, it was more like his hundredth time or so.

Izuku found a familiar sight, a mossy tree knocked over to make a bridge to the other side. The curly-haired boy just stared at the site, caught in some kind of daze, almost like he was watching a movie. He was watching a movie where the protagonist found an enemy at the edge of the bridge, then losing his balance and falling into the river below, only to be met with the hand of the side character asking "Are you okay?"

"Young man, where do we go from here?" All Might asked, returning Izuku to reality.

"Oh...right…let's keep going," Izuku coughed for a moment and took his next step.

Step after step later, they arrived deep in the forest, where there was an area completely enveloped in light, like another gift. Izuku walked into the light, taking a breath, then screaming at the top of his lungs, "Vespiquen!"

With that call, her royal army appeared in an instant, marching forward to meet their prince, Izuku Midoryia. The Combee embraced the child with smiling faces and laughter as he placed his hand on their hexagonal-honeycomb bodies.

"Hey everyone!" Izuku smiled as All Might watched curiously. The Champion looked at his Dragonite, only to be met with the same expression.

"All Might, come out here, it's fine!" Izuku laughed as a Combee pressed its face against Izuku's freckles.

From the darkness, a roar could be heard that stunned the Combee to their core, forcing them to act as knights once again. All Might looked at Dragonite, prepared for battle.

The queen herself emerged, surrounded by more Combee, with her crown held up high in elegance. First, she looked at All Might, wondering how that frail skeleton of a man was still alive, then she looked down at her child. Her little cinnamon bun, Izuku. When she saw her prince, Vespiquen smiled and cast Heal Order onto him, not because he was hurt, but as an act of kindness.

"Stop, Vespiquen! That tickles!" Izuku brushed away the pink clouds around as Vespiquen held his cheeks with her hands.

"Vesp! Vespiquen!" It said with elegance in its voice.

"Young man," All Might said, interrupting their embrace. "Do you want to catch this Vespiquen?"

"No," Izuku replied, "but she'll help us catch what I want!"

"Help?" All Might tilt his head.

Izuku held Vespiquen's hands and smiled. "You think you can help me find _that_ Heracross? I'd really appreciate it."

The queen couldn't reject the smile of her youngling. She returned the gesture and roared into the sky, commanding all of her knights to track down the one her prince desired.

With that, the area of light was left empty, with its only inhabitants being the Champion and his partner, and the queen and her cinnamon roll.

"Now we wait," Izuku sat down, finding Vespiquen playing with his curly hair.

"Young man, I have a question," All Might sat down beside Izuku, only to find Vespiquen staring at him menacingly. He moved an inch backward.

"Young man, how do you know these Pokemon? It's like their family to you."

"Well…" I guess they are, Izuku looked down at the grace in shame. "Sorry that it's a little disappointing but, these Pokemon have been my true friends. One day when I was a kid, I was lost here, and I found Vespiquen. She was attacking a Heracross, and so I jumped in to help-"

"Without thinking?"

"Without thinking," Izuku was now looking up at All Might. "Ever since then, I've sort of had an interest in this forest, so I kept coming back. After a while, I grew to know so many Pokemon, like Vespiquen and her Combee. They are all nice to me, as friends should be," Izuku pulled out his Pokedex entry from his bookbag and handed it to All Might. _Izuku's Pokedex No. 1._

Flipping through the pages, All Might found all the Pokemon they had met in their hunt. Pidgeys, Spearow, Taillow, Mankey, Combee, Vespiquen, and Combee. There was an entry for Heracross and one for Cyndaquil as well.

"That boy, back at the Garbodor incident, he had a Quilava. Is this entry meant to be that Cyndaquil?"

"Yea! I admired his Cyndaquil a lot back then, I thought it was so cool!"

"I'm happy your good friends with that boy, young man," All Might smiled as Dragonite looked over to view the entries as well.

"Yea ...good friends…." Izuku muttered.

"This is Dragonite's entry!" All Might laughed as he showed Izuku the journal, forgetting that he had written it. "So this is when you found out about me huh?"

The four sat quietly, embraced by the light. All Might and Dragonite were entertaining themselves with Izuku's journal, Vespiquen continued to play with Izuku's hair, and Izuku, the golden child himself, just waited. He waited with such shaking nerves after he met Heracross again, things would change forever!

But what if he didn't find Heracross? What if this was to be another disappointment, much like his birth. Born without a quirk, born without human friends, born without hope and reassurance. Born without anything to allow Izuku to keep fighting. What if whatever happened today, wasn't what he wanted? It would've just been a reminder of his never-ending failures.

Sure, he could catch any Pokemon as his partner, but did that mean anything? Did it mean anything to not have any kind of connection to your partner beside it being seen as a tool? No, Izuku didn't want that, he wanted this Heracross.

Minutes would pass and the light would fade, slowly but surely. He wasn't going to get his Heracross, would he? Another disappointment, yet again, another reminder that every force in the universe wanted Izuku to fail.

"Young man, what about your other friends," All Might put down Pokedex No. 2 and looked at Izuku.

"Oh, my other friends? I can probably show you some more around the forest. There is this Wooper and Goldeen at school that are nice to me. You can look at the journals if you want to see them, a star by their name means I've actually met them before-"

"I didn't mean those kind of friends. I meant-"

"Hera!" That little mutter forced Izuku on edge as he jumped out of his seat. He looked forward and found two Combee pushing Heracross into the light. The third Combee placed honey in front of the blue-beetle and smiled. Heracross ate it up in an instant, only to look up and find the shooting star he too had been looking for.

Looks like the light hadn't died out yet.

All Might simply smiled as he could feel Izuku's heart pounding at the scene, "Well, there's your partner."

The two ran to embrace each other in a moment's notice, like two brothers who hadn't met in ages, like two best friends who just met after one moved away. Heracross let go of Izuku and lifted him up using that strong single-horn of his. Izuku landed on Heracross' back and the two began to fly around just like back then.

Nothing changed. Izuku's fascination with Pokemon didn't change. Heracross' playful and strong spirit didn't change, their bond, their wish, didn't change.

"Heracross, get to the ground! We have to do something special!" Heracross nodded as if following a trainer's command. However, the beetle lost it's balance and darted toward the Earth much like he did those many years ago as well. That didn't change either.

All Might walked towards Izuku and handed him a Pokeball, watching as Heracross forced its horn out of the Earth. "I have to ask, why him?"

"What do you mean, All Might?" Izuku asked with confused eyes.

"That isn't the strongest Heracross you could find. It probably doesn't even have perfect EVs or IVs. It doesn't have the perfect Egg Moves you would want, it isn't the perfect Heracross. Besides, you couldn't pick something stronger? Maybe like a Beldum, or a pseudo-legendary. Out of all the Pokemon in the world, your choosing this Heracross, why?"

Izuku looked up at All Might, knowing what he was doing. "All Might, I don't care about any of that. I met this Heracross as a child, and it was my first real friend. I want my first real friend to stay by me forever. I don't care if it isn't the strongest Heracross or the best Pokemon. It's the one I want. All Pokemon are special, and that includes this one," Izuku smiled before finishing, "It's just as you said yourself, All Might, when you were interviewed and asked how would someone choose their first Pokemon."

"You choose your first Pokemon by the heart. That's what you said, and that's what I'm doing," Izuku finished. "Besides, isn't it a little hypocritical for a Quirkless Trainer like me to want the perfect Pokemon?"

All Might let out a hefty laugh as he patted Dragonite's back. Dragonite too began to laugh.

"I was just testing to make sure you still had it, young man. With that kind of response, I chose the right student! It's your time, young man." All Might gave a thumbs-up and a smile, Izuku had passed his little test.

Izuku nodded as he got up, facing Heracross with determined eyes, pushing his arm out forward, Pokeball in hand.

"Heracross, I'm going to become a Hero. A Hero needs his partner Pokemon, and I wished that you would be that Pokemon. Will you-"

Without hesitation, Heracross tapped it's horn onto the Pokeball and watched it open, encasing him in blue light. The Pokeball closed in Izuku's hand as he watched it shake.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Click! The Heracross has been caught! Izuku held his dreams in his hands. How surprising that it could be withheld inside such a small ball!

With his wish made a reality, Izuku pointed the Pokeball outward and said, "Heracross, let's go!" The Pokeball opened, unleashing a blue light, and when it faded, Heracross appeared, flexing its strong body.

"Heracross!" It was determined to start it's new adventure as it cried out.

"Now then," All Might transformed, his body becoming large and muscular, with a dark shading encompassing him. "It's time to begin your training!"

From that day forward, Izuku and Heracross began their intensive training. They started out on a beach, a beautiful, sunny, sandy beach.

Or at least, that was how it looked years ago. Doing some online research, All Might had discovered this beach and found it abandoned. People would dump their trash into the ocean, and the current would push that trash onto this beach. A side effect of illegal dumping, along with displaying the weakness of Heroes.

"Back then, Heroes were about community service instead of flashy powers and villains fighting! Even if it was kind of boring, Heroes did their job no matter what!" All Might would explain to the rising duo as he crushed trash with a single hand.

"Your first task as a Hero, to clean out all this trash before entering UA. Then, and only then, will you get my power!"

"Sir yes, sir!" Izuku said with fiery determination, much like Bakugo. Heracross joined his trainer in their chants.

The UA Entrance exam would begin in 10 months, and Izuku's body was far from ready to receive All Might's power. If he wasn't prepared, then his body would split apart.

And with that, Izuku started his hell, in order to enter the heavenly school of UA, the greatest Hero school. Bakugo would be entering as well, but that was to be expected as he too, was working hard for his gateway to heaven.

Izuku would follow All Might's training regime with Heracross, the _Aim to Pass: American Dream Plan! _It detailed every workout regime, sleep schedule, and even how Izuku should be eating.

On top of moving all the heavy garbage, Izuku had to study and be on top of his schoolwork, which he was always able to do.

"Come on, put your back into it, Midoryia! This trash isn't going to move itself! Don't you give up on me!" All Might would shout constantly as Izuku struggled to move the trash around. He would move wheels, broken refrigerators, sinks, chairs, you name it! Anything that was trash, was here on this beach!

While Izuku struggled to move the trash, Heracross found it easier with it's single-horn, being able to lift objects 100 times its body weight! Interlaced with the workout training, came with it Trainer activities.

"Heracross, Horn attack!" Izuku would shout.

"Dragonite, dodge and strike back with your tail!" All Might would command.

All MIght would go easy on the young man and his beetle, but still, he was far too much for them even without bond evolution. Heracross often got taken out by a single attack after minutes of Dragonite dodging.

"Come on, young man, throw that thing like your ready to rip your arm off!" Izuku would also practice the way he threw a Pokeball, throwing it as far as he could've and as precisely as he could've. As he threw the Pokeball, Heracross would fly to catch it and return it, almost like playing catch with a dog. This was to train Izuku's precision and body, as well as Heracross's speed and coordination.

It was ten months of blood, sweat, and tears. Jog after jog, trash after trash, workout after workout and vomit after vomit. Yes, Izuku did vomit a lot.

At home and school, Izuku would always be doing something to help with his training, by lifting weights, jogging instead of taking the bus, and eating healthier than even what All Might assigned.

Introducing Heracross to his mother was an exciting experience, like introducing a long lost cousin or a new best friend. Inko and Mime Jr. cried tears of joy as they saw the cinnamon boys first Pokemon, how joyous!

At school, Izuku received recognition not only for the Garbodor incident but for his new Pokemon. He started to get attention for once, but it wasn't actually him, it was more so Heracross.

Izuku would partake in Pokemon battles at lunch or in his free periods, fighting wild Pokemon and the Pokemon of his peers.

"Heracross, Brick Break!"

"Horn Attack!"

"Pin Missile!"

Battle after battle Izuku rose as a Champion amongst his peers. Surprisingly, Izuku never fought Bakugo, or even interacted with him after the incident. It was...strange..for the classroom to be quiet without Bakugo yelling at "Deku."

As the training went along, All Might would examine Izuku's notebooks and journals, finding all kinds of research and data.

"Dragonite, the dragon Pokemon. It's a Dragon-Flying type, with Inner Focus and Multiscale as it's abilities. It's a rare marine Pokemon, with an intellect that rivals that of humans. It is known as the sea guardian as it rescues people in need. It's a kind-hearted Pokemon, no wonder All Might has it as his partner!" All Might read the journal entry and smiled, looking up to find Heracross striking Izuku with a Pin Missile attack. The Quirkless boy braced for impact, as 5-needles struck into him and exploded at the scene. When the smoke cleared, Izuku fell to the ground panting.

"Young man, I have a question," Heracross would pick Izuku up and guide him towards their mentor.

"Your such good friends with Pokemon. You even put yourself up to fight your own Heracross through training with your Quirkless body. That Vespiquen treated you like it's child and those Combee acted like your brothers. You have all these deep entries like you were talking about a friend in your journals. But I have to ask-

-You don't talk about your human friends. Why is that?"

Those words shook Izuku to the core. He wasn't exactly sure how to respond besides a few mumbles.

"What was that?"

"I said I don't get along with people very well… All Might…"

"Do you hate them?" All Might asked with a menacing glance. Izuku couldn't respond until he forced himself to open up. "I just don't work well with them. All people do is push me away and treat me like garbage, all because I'm weird and different, because I'm Quirkless, because I'm not normal and that's wrong…..I guess ...I do hate them…"

All Might sighed to break the awkward silence. "You don't hate them, young man. You just don't understand them, I can tell." The Champion patted his student on the head before continuing. "When you find another human being that treats you like a human being, that treats you like you matter, you will see a whole new world. You will find all new experiences and feelings that you may not be prepared for, but your world will open up. "

As All Might got up and walked away to end the training session, Izuku spoke up. "I already found you, All Might."

The Champion turned and responded with, "And you will find more in your journey."

"Maybe in UA?"

"Definitely in UA, young man," All Might waved goodbye and flew off on his Dragonite.

Ten months was over in the blink of an eye, with a week left before the exam. All Might arrived at the beach on Dragonite's back, expecting to wait for Izuku to arrive. He was surprised when he found that Izuku was already at the beach, standing above a mountain of trash.

"Heracross, Horn Attack, now!"

Following the command of his Trainer, Heracross's horn became covered in a white light as he charged towards his Trainer.

Izuku caught the attack with his bare hands, but the force was too much, and it pushed Izuku right off the mountain. The warrior fell right into a bundle of garbage bags that cushioned his fall. The boy got up again, still being prepared to fight.

"Heracross! I didn't say stop! Keep striking me with Brick Break!"

"Hera!" The blue-beetle flew down to its Trainer and struck him in the arm with an intense Brick Break, throwing Izuku to the side. Izuku noticed a bloody scratch where he was attacked, but he still didn't stop. Heracross flew forward with more strikes.

Izuku dodged the first, but barely, then found his face to be attacked by the next onslaught of moves. The boy fell to the ground, finally defeated.

"Young Midoriya?! What are you doing? Don't you have a beach to clean-" Dragonite tapped All Might's shoulder, hoping to reveal the same sight Dragonite saw.

"Holy shit…." All Might saw a completely clean beach, with the only trash present being the mountain Izuku had formed. The past had returned to the present, filling the old forgotten dumpster with the youth of the sandy horizon and glimmering waters.

"Oh my ...oh my…"

"_**GOODNESS!" **_All Might exploded with energy, so much so that he transformed into his muscular state and ran beside his student.

"I had cleaned the beach like you asked, sir…" Izuku muttered as he coughed from his injuries. "So I took the remaining time to train ...with Heracross...as I always do…."

"Well then, this is an unexpected turn of events!" All Might said with a signature smile as he tended to Izuku's wounds, covering him in bandages. Dragonite tended to Heracross.

"So, what now? Am I ready?" Izuku smiled as All Might helped him.

"Well, your body is ready, but there's one last test!"

"What?! Another test? How am I supposed to accomplish it in a week?!" Izuku stammered before All Might covered his mouth.

"It's a quick test, almost like an exam! Meet me near the waters when you're ready, young Midoryia!"

After a few moments, Izuku met All Might at the waters, Pokeball in hand, and Heracross following behind. All Might was still in his muscular form.

"Your body may be ready to be a Hero, but I have to make sure that you're prepared as a Trainer! You have to defeat me in a Pokemon Battle!"

Izuku's heart shriveled up for a moment, how was he supposed to fight All Might when Heracross was barely capable of surviving a single one of Dragonite's attacks?!

All Might's eyes shined a bright, blue light as he looked at his student. "When two Trainers lock eyes, that means it's a battle you can't run from!" All dug into his vest and threw an all too familiar Ultra Ball.

From the blue-light, emerged a Pokemon Izuku hadn't seen in 10 months.

"Garbodor!" The Pokemon roared as it was released, spreading out the sparkles and dust from its release.

"Is that the same Garbodor from the incident?!" Izuku shrieked.

"You've got a fast eye, Izuku! I caught it while you were unconscious and thought this was the perfect time to use it! You see-" All Might spread his arms out towards the scenery, pointing at the mountain of garbage. "Garbodor loves to eat trash, so it can easily clean up the mess you organized!"

Izuku had noticed the Garbodors eyes, it wasn't red anymore, it was white. "What happened to it?"

"Oh, that! Well, you see it was a little misunderstanding! You see, a Jumpluff had used Rage Powder on it, which caused it to go in a frenzy!" All Might let out a laugh and so did Garbodor, reminiscing on old times.

Izuku smiled, relieved to see the Garbodor wasn't villainous in nature but rather, just aggressive like any wild beast who was attacked. With that, Izuku shook his head and hardened his heart. He looked to his partner and asked the all-important question.

"You ready, Heracross?"

Heracross looked at its trainer and nodded, flying onto the battlefield with a fierce determination.

"This will be a clean one-on-one match! The first one to Faint loses the match! When you win, you will inherit my power, Izuku Midoryia!" All Might flipped a coin into the air and caught it in a moment's notice. He looked down at the coin, then to Izuku with intense eyes.

"Looks like the first attack is mine, young man!"

Izuku "Deku" Midoryia versus All Might, BEGIN!

"Garbodor! Use Spikes!" The trash-heap followed the Trainers command, spewing out Spikes from its gatling-gun arm. Spikes were spread across the battlefield.

_He is restricting Heracross's movement space! _Izuku thought to himself.

"Now, use Poison Gas!" Garbodor opened its jaws to spew out an intoxicating breathe towards Heracross.

"Fly up into the air and use Pin Missile!"

Heracross followed the Trainer's command, dodging the cloud of poison and retaliating by firing off 5 missiles towards the opponent from its horn. They stabbed into Garbodor, exploding on impact, but it wasn't very effective.

"Garbodor! Use Sludge Bomb!" Garbodor fired off three Sludge Bombs towards Heracross, only for them to be dodged with ease.

"Pin Missile, again!" Heracross's horn was wrapped in white light, launching off 5 more missiles towards the opponent, all landing with a success!

"Again!" All Might shouted, only for the same result to be had, Heracross dodging them all. When Heracross let off another set of Pin Missiles, Garbodor countered with Sludge Bombs to nullify the attack. Both forces collided and exploded in a magnificent force of battle!

Heracross remained in the air as Izuku thought about his course of action. In his head, he had the advantage. Heracross could remain in the air and dodge the Sludge Bombs, while Garbodor wasn't fast enough to dodge the Pin Missiles. That was the plan, to dwindle down Garbodor while in the air so that Heracross wouldn't be injured by spikes-

"You really think staying in the air would help you, young man? How predictable!" All Might said as he waved his arm in defiance. "Now, Sludge Bomb barrage!"

Garbodor took aim and fired off Sludge Bombs as fast as a machine gun, All Might had trained his Garbodor well! Heracross attempted to dodge a few of the attacks, but was overwhelmed by the onslaught!

"Even though Heracross can fly, it can't stay in the air forever and it can't dodge at such speeds!" All Might laughed as if he knew his victory was imminent.

"Heracross, hang in there!" Izuku yelled with his foiled plan. "Get close and strike with Brick Break!" Heracross flew closer and closer, dodging some of the Sludge Bombs but being struck by others. His target was right in front of him, within range of attack.

"Now!" Izuku shouted.

"Don't let him strike you! He is close, counter with Gunk Shot!" Garbodor did as his Trainer commanded. Heracross was too close to dodge the Gunk Shot, but far enough away as to where his Brick Break won't connect. A trash bag seemed to form in front of Garbodor's jaws, surrounded by purple lighting.

"Garbodor!" Its attack was charged and ready as it flung it towards Heracross, successfully making contact. An explosion of purple smoke and green sludge was released from the trash bag as Heracross was sent flying into the sand, feeling the Spikes impale him as he was dragged along the shore.

Heracross was in critical condition.

"Just like that huh," All Might sighed." Well, we have another week worth of battles for you to win-"

And just like that, Heracross let out a roar, standing on its feet with an intense determination in its eyes. It had been through ten months' worth of training with Izuku, it had lost battle after battle against Dragonite. After all that, after all the broken bones, suffering, and achieved dreams, it wasn't going to lose! Not when Izuku's dream was one step ahead!

_We'll take that step, no matter what!_

"Heracross, Work Up!"

_When did he get a TM for Work Up? Did he buy it on his own? _All Might thought as Heracross's body flexed in a red aura, increasing it's Attack and Defense.

"Fly towards Garbodor and hit him with a barrage of Pin Missiles!" Heracross did as Izuku asked perfectly, its horn wrapped in the white light, unleashing it in a whip-like motion, firing off a barrage of Pin Missiles as if it was warfare!

"Counter with Sludge Bomb!" The two attacks would collide, engulfing the area in smoke, neither side being able to see.

But that was what Izuku wanted.

When the smoke cleared, All Might frantically looked for Heracross, but he found nothing until it was too late.

"Garbodor, behind you!" The trash heap turned and found Heracross, with its horn directly under Garbodor.

"Heracross can lift anything 100 times its weight, that means it can lift up to a thousand pounds! Garbodor only weighs about 250 pounds, which means-"

"No…" All Might said as he saw Heracross raise it's horn upward in an intense motion.

"We can easily send Garbodor flying!" Heracross threw it's opponent into the sky with such ease and with such strength, completely disorienting the land-based tank!

"Now, Work Up and chase after him with Pin Missile!" Heracross was enveloped in the red aura much like before, flying into the sky like a red star, firing off more Pin Missiles! Garbodor readied a Gunk Shot as it was struck with Heracross's attack. Neither side would be able to withstand the next move.

"Now, Garbodor! Fire!" The purple trash bag was launched as Heracross flew right into it.

"The hell?!" All Might exclaimed as he found that Heracross was still standing!

"Cleaning up all this trash, we found a lot of useful items, All Might," Izuku said with confidence for once in his life. He may not have been confident as a person but as a Trainer-

Izuku was the best of the best.

"In your training regime, we found some Leftovers to use to heal Heracross over time! That's how he survived the hit and that's how we will win! Heracross, finish it with a Return!"

_He bought a TM for Return too?!_

Heracross's body was enveloped in an intense white aura, as its knuckles became wrapped in hearts.

"Heracross!" The Pokemon roared as it struck it's opponent right in the gut, witnessing a blow so fierce Garbodor had spewed out saliva and some poisonous breathe!

"Another Return with your other arm! Send him into the Earth!"

Heracross's left arm was wrapped in hearts as well, as he delivered the blow to Garbodor's ripped trash bag of a face, throwing him into the Earth like a meteor.

BOOM! Garbodor's body slammed into the sand, uprooting all the Spikes that were present on the battlefield. When the impact-smoke faded, Garbodor laid on the beach was black, dazed eyes.

Garbodor fainted! Izuku Midoryia is the victor!

All Might could do nothing but smile a smile even brighter than before, watching his student surpass all expectations, even surprising himself! "Well done, Izuku Midoryia!"

Izuku could only stare at the defeated Pokemon with dazed eyes as Heracross landed right in front of him, nearly collapsing from the battle. Izuku could only stare like it was a dream.

Like at any moment, his alarm would ring and Inko would tell him "time for breakfast, dear!" He would wake up and find that he had never met All Might, there never was a Garbodor incident, and he had never trained for ten months. He was ready to be brought back into reality.

But he can't be brought back into a place he already lived in. That battle, the ten months, the struggle and tears, all of it was real, and so was his dream!

Izuku collapsed to the ground in tears, losing all of that confident aura he had mere moments ago. Living his dream had broken his mind, where only his heart could pour out all of his intense feelings. Izuku had finally won!

"Do I deserve all this? All Might?!" He cried out as Heracross embraced him.

"Of course you do, Izuku!" All Might returned his Pokemon and went to Izuku's side. "How could you think that ten months later?"

"Am I just lucky?! Is that it?!" Izuku cried as he waited to wake up any second.

"Don't confuse the two, my boy," All Might placed his hand on Izuku's shoulder. "There's a difference between being lucky and being deserving, one an accident, another a reward, never confuse the two!"

Izuku looked up at All Might with tear-stricken eyes, ready to face what's next.

"Take that to heart, young man. You earned this with your Heracross! If you want proof of that, look at your Return attack. It gets stronger the more connected the Pokemon feels with its Trainer, and your attack was at maximum strength! You worked for that bond, just like you worked for One For All!"

And with that, Izuku held out his weak, Quirkless hands, ready to embrace the gift that had avoided him for so long!

"Now, eat this!"

Izuku and Heracross stared blankly, waiting for All Might to fix his statement. He clearly misspoke, right?

All Might pulled out a piece of hair and handed it to Izuku. The two continued to stare.

"Well?"

"I...um…."

"What? Is something the matter?"

"I thought it would've been less ...awkward...to get your power, sir."

"I don't see what's so awkward about it, it's just hair!" All Might was some character, grabbing the hairpiece himself and shoving down Izuku's throat.

After a coughing fit, Izuku successfully swallowed his gift. His eyes, his body, his mind and spirit it all felt-!

The same…..

"Well, nothing is going to happen now of course. Just wait to digest it, Izuku!"

All Might would heal up Heracross and send the two off, riding on his Dragonite into the sunset. Izuku and his partner watched as their shooting star merged with the sun, or were they the same thing?

"You ready, Heracross?"

"Hera!"

The two would find themselves in front of UA's steps as the entrance exam had begun, looking at the blue sky, red brick-floor, and tall building structure. The two giant gold letters that spelled UA let Izuku know that yes, this was a dream.

A dream made a reality!

Izuku took his first step beside his partner, ready to face the entrance exams!

**Hey everyone! Author's note time! So first off, Merry Christmas! I want to say sorry for a mistake in chapter 2! Garbodor had 6 moves instead of 4, and those were Sludge Bomb, Poison Gas, Spikes, Stockpile, Swallow, and Explosion. An error on my part.**

**So far, chapter 2 got some good positive reception, so thanks for everyone that reviewed! God's executioner REBORN, Cor Aurum, awsomerebel55, Shadow Joestar, Blazeblade, sparkydragon98, and Jeffmen103. Blazeblade had a lot of questions so I answered them in a dm, but I'll answer it here too.**

**No, there won't be past human characters from Pokemon. Within Izuku's region, the league has been worked into the Hero system. Heroes can have more than one Pokemon, but they only have one partner or main. Pokemon criminal organizations in the canon are not present within the story. Arceus is God, but as a writer, it's easier to say God then repeat Arceus over and over again as it can be seen as cringey or annoying.**

**To answer Sparky's questions, try and ignore levels and evolution level requirements, It's too complicated as a writer to worry about especially comparing the levels to other heroes. Sadly, I had forgotten about Backdraft when writing for the incident. Yea, as I said earlier, the 6 moves were a mistake. I'll try and draw Bond Evolution Dragonite soon!**

**I have a question for everyone. Would you like a schedule to accompany this fanfiction? So far I've just been writing and releasing chapters at my own convenience, you all basically get a chapter when it is done. Right now, I'm finished with Chapter 5, so I just need to figure out if you guys would like a schedule or if you would just enjoy the random updates to my convenience? Maybe like a chapter every friday at the least, and maybe i can throw in an extra chapter in the week as a bonus. Idk, you guys tell me!**

**I think that's it for now! My insta is SeaBloople and SeaBloople2 (delete dashes). Feel free to commission me for artwork! I did the cover for the fic along with JeffMen103's fanfiction, Deku: The Golden Saiyan Hero Of Hope! (Read that too)**

**h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/-w-w-w-.-i-n-s-t-a-g-r-a-m-.-c-o-m-/-s-e-a-b-lo-o-p-l-e-/-?-h-l-=-e-n**

**Join the discord!**

**h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/-d-i-s-c-o-r-d-.-g-g-/-E-y-e-p-a-V-F**

**My discord is SeaBloople#9856. Feel free to dm me about questions, suggestions (such as mons for other trainers in 1UA and such) and even if you just wanna talk!**

**Thanks to my beta-readers, Jeff and Omni-Creator of Anime.**

**REMEMBER TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW THE CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 4- Pass the Entrance Exams! Coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

Izuku was ready to take his first step beside his partner, ready to face the entrance exams!

That was, of course, interrupted by a loud yelling behind him.

"Deku!" A familiar, raging voice could be heard behind Izuku as turned around to face his childhood "friend," Bakugo Katsuki.

"Kacchan?!" Deku exclaimed as he found Bakugo with three Pokemon. His signature Quilava, Primeape, and a new Pokemon Izuku hadn't seen before, Voltorb. Quilava's flames spiked up at the nickname Deku gave Bakugo.

"I see that...you've been training for today...that's cool…" Izuku didn't know how to talk to Bakugo as the two have barely interacted for 10 months.

"That Heracross of your's seems pretty trained...wonder if you'll get in with just a Pokemon and no quirk," Bakugo proceeded to walk forward, finding that Izuku hadn't moved out of the way.

"I'll burn to ash if you don't move," The fiery spirit said as Izuku shifted out of the way. As Bakugo's Pokemon walked past Izuku, they all gave him menacing stares. Izuku saw it in each of their eyes, in Quilava's, Primeape's, and Voltorb's, he saw nothing but a feeling of despise aimed all at him.

It hurt to know that there were Pokemon out there that hated him.

Izuku sighed as Heracross patted his Trainer on the back. He gave Izuku a glance that said, _Why? Why are you letting him do that?_

"Sorry...Heracross…." Izuku muttered. He took a deep breath and looked at his partner again. "Let's just get to the entrance exam."

Now, the two were ready to take their REAL first step, ready to face the entrance exams!

Thanks to All Might, Izuku was going to be a Hero after today-

Then the boy tripped, ruining that special moment yet again.

He was ready for his face to be slammed and indented into the Earth, his face on the ground like a tattoo of shame to show his failure yet again. But he didn't fall.

In fact, he felt like he was floating.

"Heracross?" The Pokemon exclaimed as he saw a girl pat Izuku's back.

"Are you okay? You almost had a pretty bad fall there!"

Izuku realized that he wasn't moving at all, so he began to wail about frantically in the air as the girl laughed at his awkward movements. He looked at her and noticed the girls' warm brown, bobbed and curved hair. Her face seemed to have an indefinite blush to it, with her eyes being large and round, and her eyebrows were thick. Her hair was about shoulder length, with two long strands on either side of her face.

"That's my Quirk, silly! It's called Zero Gravity, I can make things weightless when I touch them. Isn't that neat?" She helped Izuku to his feet and smiled.

"My name is Ochaco Uraraka. What's yours?"

Izuku stared blankly, his mouth moving but no words coming out. Heracross hit him with a Brick Break to the thigh, which forced Izuku to yell out, "My name is Deku Midoryia what's yours?!"

Heracross sighed from second-hand embarrassment.

"You're a little weird!" Ochaco giggled, covering her mouth as she laughed. "In a good way though! It's nice to see someone as nervous as me I suppose!"

_Wait, no! My name isn't Deku it's-_

"That's a cool looking Heracross you got there, I'm guessing it's your partner. So, you like bugs?"

Izuku stammered again before being hit by another Brick Break, "Yes I do how about you?!"

"I do when it isn't one of those big and scary bugs. Heracross isn't like that though, so I like it! It's kinda cute and strong, you picked a good partner, Deku!"

There was something about the way she said Deku that confused Izuku.

"Eevee!" A small little, fox-like Pokemon emerged from Uraraka's coat and met Izuku's eyes. It jumped out and landed on Izuku's head. His curly hairs were almost as fluffy as Eevee's.

Followed by that, a spherical rock levitated behind the girl. 5 white spikes exited from the cracked rock, making it look like a star, with two large black spots that resembled eyes upfront.

"Minior!" It said as it landed in Uraraka's arms, almost like a baby.

"Deku, these are my Pokemon. I hope you like them!"

"Oh wow, an Eevee and a Minior! I haven't seen those two before! They look pretty cute," Heracross didn't need to attack Izuku in order to get him to respond this time. "Minior has different colors under its rock coat, doesn't it? What color is yours?"

"Minior, you wouldn't mind showing our new friend Deku your color, right?"

_Our new friend, _that almost seemed as strange as the way she said Deku.

"Min-" The meteor Pokemon said as it broke through one of the cracks on its shell. "-i-" then another, "or!" Finally, it had revealed it's colors to be the red core coloration of Minior!

"Cool!" Izuku said with amazement in his eyes, "the different colors are red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet right?"

"You sure do know a lot about Minior without meeting one before. That's pretty smart of you, Deku," Uraraka reached out and started scratching on Eevee's fur scarf, but it felt like she was scratching Izuku's curls.

"So, your favorite color is red, I'm guessing?" Izuku asked, still stammering.

"Yep! Mostly shades of red. I'm lucky that Minior came in that color," Eevee jumped off of Izuku's head and returned to rest atop of Uraraka's.

"Your here for the entrance exam right? What kind of Quirk do you have?"

Izuku froze, unsure of how to answer. He couldn't say One For All, as that was classified information, but he wasn't exactly sure what One For All did to his body. Maybe he could just say super strength?

Izuku just stood there in silence, his facial expression nearly showing shame, and Uraraka saw this.

"You don't have to tell me, it's okay. No matter your power, I'm sure you will get in! Well, guess I'll see you inside, say bye everyone!"

"Eevee!" Her little fox waved its tail in comfort.

"Minior!" The meteor shook its body, regaining its rock armor.

"Good luck, Deku! I hope to see you soon!" And with that, the bubbly, bright girl left the scene.

It was a simple interaction for any of us, but imagine, for a moment, you were someone who felt invisible to the rest of the world. You were someone pushed around and forgotten about, someone the world hated and wanted to let know you were hated. Someone who never had a real human friend, or was never treated as a person by anyone.

Then comes along this random girl, she comes in and stops you from falling while everyone else would've just watched. She introduces herself, asks for your name, your name, of all things, she cared enough to ask for. Then she tells you that the one thing you thought was the worst trait about yourself, was actually a good trait. Then she actually notices something you might be interested in, say, a bug, and asks you about it. She asked for your name, what you're interested in, and even complimented you. A random girl, who had no need to do any of this, who had no need to show kindness to treat you like a person. A random stranger was kind to you for the first time.

She said you were her friend.

Izuku developed his first weird, mesh of warm feelings that laid right in his heart. That warm feeling traveled into his face, as now all he could do was smile, and laugh just like All Might!

Now, Izuku "Deku" Midoryia, was ready to take his true first step beside Heracross! No more interruptions or mistakes, this was it! And so, the duo walked forward, challenging their future.

Izuku was now inside the UA examination room. The room was dark, the lights turned on slowly, as a giant screen revealed the UA symbol upon the monitor with a blue and purple background.

"What's up UA candidates! It's me, your school DJ Present Mic! Let me hear ya folks!"

It was quiet.

"Keeping it mellow huh? Guess that means you all just want to get into the main show then! I'll move to how the practice exam works for ya, okay? ARE YOU READY?!"

Silence, again.

"Geez, though crowd, right Toxtricity?" Present Mic whispered to his partner Pokemon. His Toxtricity was in its Amped Form, with yellow electricity protruding from it's back much like Quilava. It was a bipedal lizard with a purple body and yellow underbelly, appearing with quills spiking off its stomach that would work much like a guitar. The Pokemon merely looked at its Trainer with an apathetic look.

Izuku was in the audience, fanboying out of course, as he got to see the Hero he would listen to on the radio every day of the week. Of course, UA would have someone as loud and energetic as Present Mic!

"Shut up," Bakugo sat next to Deku as fate put him there.

"The entrance exam consists of mock battles in a suburban area, kids! You will enter your specified battle centers that were assigned when I'm done with this crazy speech of mine!"

"So, they put us in separate areas with people we don't know, huh?" Bakugo grunted as Quilava leaned on his shoulder.

"Okay, okay! Continuing with the explanation, you are set to fight 3 different kinds of enemies on your test! The one-pointer, two-pointer, and three-pointer. You are allowed to attack these bots for points, however, you can't attack other examinees, got it?!"

Bakugo sucked his teeth at that last remark.

"I have a question!" Someone in the audience said with such a strict tone, he almost sounded like a teacher at the school!

"Hit me, glasses-boy!" Present Mic said as he pointed at the student. The student had a muscular build to him, he almost looked like a square along with that jaw-line. His hair was tidy and clean and so were his glasses.

"My name is Tenya Iida. My question comes from the printout, where you list 4 different kinds of enemies. You only mention 3, is that some kind of mistake? If so, that is shameful on the UA school!"

"And you!" Iida pointed his finger at Izuku as his partner Pokemon, Herdier, barked at the boy. Herdier was a canine-like Pokemon, with cream-colored fur that made it look like the dog had a mustache. It had dark-blue fur on it's back and a tail that resembled a cape.

"You need to stop muttering! If not, then you may find your way out. Stop distracting the rest of us!"

"All right all right, calm down examinee number 7111, or Tenya Iida! The fourth villain type is a zero-pointer! You should probably try and just avoid it entirely!"

"Thank you very much, Present Mic sir!"

"That's it for today! As General Napoleon Bonapart himself said, 'a true hero is one who overcomes life misfortunes!' Now then, ready to hear our school's signature motto?"

"_Let me hear a __**PLUS ULTRA! **__everybody!"_

And with that, Izuku was sent to Battle Center: B, to begin his exam! When he arrived, he noticed everyone taking out there Pokemon from their Pokeballs and giving each other a little pep-talk before it began.

He noticed the girl from earlier, Ochaco Uraraka! She was taking deep breathes as her Eevee and Minior moved around her with such energy! They were ready to move and fight!

Izuku took a step forward, trying to talk to her again. He felt himself being pulled like a magnet towards those warm feelings. It's a strange thing, isn't it? To feel these things at first sight? Izuku is a strange child, after all.

But he was stopped in his tracks by the boy from earlier, Tenya Iida. Herdier followed behind with a stern and loyal look, ready to bite anyone who exhibited odd behavior. He was especially looking at Izuku.

"Are you trying to distract her? She is attempting to focus to pass the test, and just what are you trying to do?" His eyes were cold, just like a police officer.

"What?! No, that's not what I was trying to do, I was just trying to have a conversation because you see I saw her outside and she helped me not fall and so I just wanted to talk to her again you know-"

"Listen up, kiddos!" Present Mic appeared from behind the group of students with his Toxtricity in toe. "Get moving, let's go, there are no real timers in Hero work!"

Izuku felt himself getting picked up by Heracross, wondering why the sudden haste from his partner Pokemon.

Then he looked around, and saw that everyone was already gone!

"Thanks for catching me up to speed, Heracross!"

The duo ran forward alone when suddenly a one-pointer ripped through the wall and stared at Izuku.

"Kill, kill!" The machine roared as it charged. It didn't move for long, as Izuku's nerves suddenly hardened and sharpened to their wit's end, putting on his Trainer-like persona.

"Heracross, Brick Break!" With that, the one-pointer was defeated in a single swift strike!

Izuku's heart felt relieved as he watched the parts of the machine fall out of its split body. Something about seeing his first opponent fall felt satisfactory and hopeful. Izuku smiled and looked to his partner with a fist, "Alright, Heracross, let's keep going!"

As Izuku ran along the path, he found a boy wearing a white track-suit with purple stripes running down his arms. He had golden, blond hair with some sort of a belt around his waist. He fired a laser from it, attack a one-pointer, defeating it in a single blow. Flaffy, the sheep Pokemon, was beside him, letting off a discharge to defeat 3 two-pointers and 6 one-pointers. Sadly, the Flaffy damaged her trainer in the process.

A three-pointer rushed up towards the blond-haired boy as he shouted: "Oh non!" Flaffy let out a Signal Beam attack, but it didn't defeat the robot! What did defeat it, however, was Heracross striking through it with a Return! Heracross and Deku would run past the boy as he yelled, "don't take my points! I'm not a decoy!"

Izuku would take out bot after bot with Heracross, point after point, he would rise to the top.

"Brick Break!"

"Return!"

"Pin Missile!"

These attacks were cycled through, leveling villain after villain. Izuku was succeeding!

And yet, he was still behind.

Bakugo, in sector C, would sweep through an entire street's worth of villains in the blink of an eye!

"Quilava, use Flame Wheel and run through these bastards!"

"Primeape, Cross Chop!"

"Voltorb, use Spark to get rid of these one and two-pointers then use Explosion on that horde of three-pointers!"

Bakugo yelled commands with such accuracy, every one of his Pokemon followed them in perfect sync. He was ranking up points fast. He had about 62 points.

"Eevee! Use Swift to get rid of all these one-pointers! Minior, help out with Power Gem!"

Uraraka lifted a large series of opponents off the ground, making them easy targets for her Pokemon to decimate in an instant. Uraraka stunned them, her Pokemon would shun them. They had a total of 44 points.

"Herdier, run with me and use Giga Impact!" The duo of police-officers ran through a street's worth of enemies, annihilating them all. Iida had 53 points

The parts of the machines, their nuts and bolts, wiring and metal bodies were strewn around the mock city as the smoke from their destroyed corpses filled the sky. Soon, there would be no more machines left to fight!

And Izuku was behind. Sure, his Heracross was doing better than most, but he wasn't achieving his full potential. Izuku was working slower than most, because instead of two or more fighters, Izuku only had one, his Heracross! Izuku himself was a burden, weak, and unable to do anything. He was slowing them down with only 39 points.

Suddenly, the Earth began to shake violently, as every contestant's attention was focused on one single area. A building was split in two as rubble crashed into the cement street. Cracks started to form across the streets and as Izuku looked up, he found a giant machine staring down at him like the devil himself,

It was the zero-pointer, as big as a building. Its arms were placed upon two opposing buildings and with even the slightest force, it crushed it in a moment's notice, collapsing the buildings!

_You should probably try and avoid it entirely!_

The zero-pointer made a fist and roared a robotic screech, "Exterminate!" It yelled, slamming its fist into the pavement as the shockwaves blasted the contestants with dust and debris. Izuku could only watch in fear as dust knocked him to his feet, and as everyone ran past him. Each and every contestant ran for their lives.

Tenya Iida zoomed past the boi and looked down for a moment. He blinked, looked away, and ran with his Herdier.

"Heracross!" The beetle shouted as he grabbed onto his Trainers' arms. This was no time to lay down in fear, it was time to fight! Izuku shook his head and regained his composure as he looked Heracross in the eyes, "you're right!" The Trainer shouted. What would Izuku do without Heracross?!

_**TWO MINUTES REMAINING!**_ Present Mic shouted at the top of his lungs using his Quirk, Voice. Toxtricity joined in the screaming, letting out a Boomburst attack!

"Two minutes?!" Izuku thought. It was fine, Izuku still had a good amount of points to pass. But to him, it wasn't enough, he had to do better.

He had to get enough for All Might! Just passing wasn't going to cut it for him! If he settled on the bare minimum, what were those ten months for?!

And then Izuku heard a squeal. It was quiet, overpowered by the echoes of rubble and destruction, but it was there. Izuku was probably the only one who heard it.

Izuku looked through the dust, and found Uraraka, crushed under debris. Eevee and Minior were trying so desperately to help the girl. Her Pokemon, just trying to save a kind and caring girl.

The one girl who treated Izuku like a person.

_You're a little weird, in a good way though!_

_You picked a pretty good partner, Deku!_

_No matter your power, I'm sure you will get in!_

_Good luck!_

Goodluck. It was such a simple word, a simple phrase to just show someone that you would wish they would succeed.

The zero-pointer moved forward, it's tank-like wheels crushing the corpses of the other villains with ease.

_When you meet someone who treats you like a person, your whole world will change_.

Izuku, without a moment's hesitation, ran towards Uraraka to help her out of the rubble, to save her from harm's way.

"Heracross?!" The beetle screamed out in confusion. He saw that green lighting surrounded Izuku, his hair shuffled through some kind of wind force, and his skin grew brighter. His eyes were an intense green as he turned towards his partner and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"_We have to go save her, right now!"_ Izuku had channeled One For All in the form of an intense shout! His voice penetrated into Heracross's soul, forcing the dust that surrounded them to run away and hide. Heracross had understood Izuku's determination and nodded in unison. The Pokemon flew forward and grabbed Izuku, placing him on his back as One For All continued to surge through him.

"_Uraraka!" _The boy shouted, blowing away the dust that surrounded the girl. She looked up and murmured, "Deku?"

"Eevee!"

"Grab my hand!" With his voice, no one could refuse that command! Uraraka raised her hand to Izuku as he approached, but he wasn't fast enough.

Heracross could sense Izuku's dread and his spirit. As his partner, who was he to not allow Izuku to go beyond! Hearing his call, his voice, Heracross's horn shined brighter than ever as he blitzed forward stronger than ever!

Heracross had forgotten Work Up, and learned Megahorn!

Using his newfound move, the beetle used it to increase his speed and power, finally being able to catch up to Uraraka. Izuku grabbed her hand as Heracross grabbed onto Eevee and Minior. The single-horn Pokemon flew upwards towards the zero-pointer, ready to fight.

There was no reward in fighting the mechanical menace, but there was an opportunity, to show the world who Izuku really was!

"You can't hurt that thing, what are you doing?!" Uraraka shouted in a panic. Izuku ignored her, listening to his Trainer-persona and instinct. He looked the machine in the eyes and knew what he had to do.

When Trainers lock eyes, that meant a battle was brewing!

Izuku pushed his fist forward, acting as a spear for Heracross. The lightning from the rest of his body faded and concentrated only on his fist. His arm turned yellow, and spiked with energy! Red lines of strength coursed through his veins as his muscle popped with power!

_Clench your buttcheeks kid, and yell this from the depths of your lungs!_

"_**SMASH!" **_Izuku broke through the zero-pointers body in an instant, he was the spear that would rip through the heavens!

Spectators could only watch as a giant hole appeared in the chest of the machine, with its body beginning to explode and crumble from the impact.

The judges would scream in excitement as they saw this display of pure might and heroism, and one judge, in particular, smiled like a Champion

"That's my boy! That's the spirit of self-sacrifice!" All Might screamed in the chamber with Dragonite flapping his wings eccentrically.

"_**ONE MINUTE LEFT!"**_

Watching the body of the robot crumble apart, Heracross flew and landed atop one of the remaining buildings in the villains' wake.

When Heracross landed, he slammed his horn into the concrete structure, knocking all of his passengers off. Uraraka got up and grabbed her Pokemon with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so glad you two are okay!"

"Minior! Minior!"

"Eevee!" The three cried, so happy they escaped the tyrant's wrath. Uraraka looked up from her tears to see Izuku and smiled. Letting go of her Pokemon, she ran to give her savior thanks, but stopped dead in her tracks.

When she saw his arm.

It was black and red, a bloody mess, each finger broken and torn apart from the inside and his knuckles cracked open. There were scratches surrounding the entire arm, all that built up strength and determination resulted in the worst pain imaginable.

Uraraka was unsure of what to say.

Izuku had the same thought. He didn't feel anything really, the pain was far too intense for him.

_One For All could tear apart your body, _those words echoed in Izuku's head.

"So this is what he meant, huh?" Izuku looked towards Uraraka and asked, "are you alright?" Just like a Hero.

"Oh, huh, yeah. Yea I'm fine, thank you! But-" she couldn't look at his mess of an arm for long, "are you okay?"

"I can't exactly tell…" All of his nerves were so shattered that he couldn't even feel nervous when talking to her.

"_**TIMES UP!" **_

And with that, the exam was over. All the contestants proceeded to exit in an orderly fashion, with Uraraka following Izuku back to the entrance, hoping to get him some help for his broken arm.

They met Recovery Girl in their plea for help. She handed out gummies to varies contestants and her Audino would use Heal Pulse on Pokemon, but when she saw Izuku, she knew she had to use her Quirk, Heal. Her lips enlarged as she gave Izuku's broken arm a kiss and frankly it was, quite disturbing. Izuku and Uraraka shivered at the sight of the old ladies kiss, but it did transform Izuku's arm back to normal in an instant! However, he did feel tired shortly after. It was a drawback of her quirk, where she can heal injuries based on stamina.

Iida watched as Izuku and Uraraka talked back and forth, the two beginning to truly bond after their near-death encounter. Confusing thoughts began to spiral in his head as he watched.

_He sacrificed everything...just to save that girl?! But he didn't get all too many points, why would he do that? He put his life on the line and didn't hesitate!_

_If this hadn't been an exam, would I have done the same thing?_

_Wait a minute...the judges..they saw that! So, what if-_

An hour would pass before all the students were properly dismissed. They were given food and were allowed to discuss as they left the exam. Izuku walked alone with Heracross beside him.

"Well, Heracross, we tried our best. Let's just hope we did good enough okay," Izuku couldn't express his concerns to his Pokemon. What if they didn't do good enough? No, a Trainer can't say that to their Pokemon, a Trainer has to be confident in their Pokemons skill, so Izuku had to be confident in Heracross's work!

Heracross nodded as he walked beside Izuku, only to be met with a yelling of "Deku! Deku!" Behind them. Heracross figured it was Bakugo, so he was ready to fight, but he turned around and pleasantly found Uraraka! Her sweet and soft spirit calmed Heracross's nerves as she patted his strong, single-horn.

"That was some exam huh! It got really intense there for a second!"

Izuku just stared nervously, losing all that Trainer-like confidence he had seconds prior. Heracross could only sigh.

"Well, I just wanted to thank you for helping me! I wish I could give you some of my points for what you did, but I don't think that's allowed! Besides, you probably did great, seeing that amazing strength of yours!"

Amazing strength?! Izuku? He couldn't believe the words he was hearing.

"Everyone, wave goodbye now and thank Deku for what he did! I hope we meet again at UA!"

"Minior!"

"Eevee!" Eevee jumped out and landed on Izuku's curly hair, playing around with it before returning to Uraraka. As she walked away, Heracross noticed Izuku wanted to say one more thing to her.

"Can I have your number?!" Izuku shouted as Heracross forced it out of him with a Megahorn.

"Oh, huh, sure!" Uraraka pulled out a flip phone, which was odd. She didn't have the new Rotom phones or anything really modern?

Nonetheless, the two exchanged numbers and truly said goodbye. Izuku looked down at his phone and saw his new contact, Ochaco Uraraka, with a blushing smiley face beside her name. All Izuku could do was laugh as he head home.

_I GOT A GIRLS NUMBER!_

Days would pass until Izuku got his letter, the letter that would determine if he did or didn't enter UA. He locked the door and looked down at his phone. It was a text from Uraraka, letting him know that she just got her letter as well.

"I hope you get in, Deku!"

Izuku ripped open the letter, Heracross by his side, and with the confidence given to him by Uraraka. Out from it, came a hologram, and with that hologram, appeared the Champion, All Might!

"I am here to tell you your results!"

"All Might?! But, isn't this from UA?"

"I know it's been a while, but since I am a teacher at UA, that also comes with plenty of paperwork! That's why I haven't been in contact with you!" As All Might spoke, a hand could be seen in the corner, making multiple odd gestures that caught All Might's attention.

"Hurry it up? Can't I talk with my boy for just a moment- how many of these do I have to do?! Alright alright, I'll hurry it up."

"Izuku Midoryia, you passed the written test with flying colors and for the practical exams, you left with a score of 45, meaning you passed!"

Izuku's heart stopped. He wasn't sure how to react yet.

"But that isn't all! You went out of your way to save a young girl, Ochaco Uraraka, from being crushed by the zero-pointer villain. Even though you were told that it was pointless to fight it, you stood by your heart and fought that thing, which showed your selfless spirit! What kind of Hero course wouldn't reward you for that act of heroism?!"

"So with that, I will introduce you to the secret points dictated by the judges! Rescue points! Seeing your act of heroism, it was judged and recorded, being given a certain number of points. And you got-"

"60 rescue points! Which means you passed with 105 points, the second-highest behind Bakugo Katsuki!"

Izuku leaped out of his seat, with Heracross's eyes being starstruck, the two were about to faint! Izuku's eyes became watery as his lips shook with excitement. He couldn't believe it, when would he wake up?!

"Izuku Midoryia-" All Might continued, reaching out his hand.

"Welcome to your Hero Academia!"

Izuku's phone started to ring as he got a call from none other than Ochaco Uraraka. He answered without hesitation, only to find yelling and screaming from Uraraka, Eevee, Minior, and what was presumed to be her parents.

"Deku! Deku! Deku!" She repeated frantically, nearly out of breath.

Izuku knew why she was screaming like that. His heartbeat was a million times faster as he saw not only his dream come true but hers as well. In unison, the two yelled through their phone,

"I passed the exams!" Heracross slammed himself atop of Izuku, nibbling on his curly-hair like the old days. Izuku pushed Heracross off and looked at him with a smile. He was so excited, he wanted to battle like a Pokemon!

The duo ran outside after finishing their conversation with Uraraka, and engaged in a fierce, heartfelt, human to Pokemon battle! The sounds and grunts of their emotions could be heard in the night sky as they had no other way to express this feeling of pure and utter happiness.

Dreams really can come true!

The morning would come, months later, as Izuku would open up the door and put his yellow backpack on, dawning his new uniform. Heracross stood by his side as the two raced out the apartment into the day!

Their destination? Class 1-A of UA High! No way they could be late for such an important event!

It was time for their first day at UA!

**Hey everyone! I hope you had a great Christmas and a happy holiday! This fic will be an Izuku x Uraraka ship primarily and I intend to develop it far more than what is present in canon, so look forward to that! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, so let's get to the reviews of chapter 3!**

**Thank you solidznoah, Blazeblade, Shadow Joestar, foxchck1, and sparkydragon98 for reviewing! And of course, thanks to Jeffrey and Omni for Beta-reading! Now, onto the reviews:**

**Solidznoah, every Pokemon will have 4 moves at a time. The trainers will change up their moveset every now and again, but they will only have 4. Garbodor had 6 due to a mistake on my part.**

**Blazeblade, I will mention human characters from the past however I don't think they will play a prominent role within the story. They will act more as references or details I suppose. Legendaries will be factored into the story, but not too many though! I want to primarily focus on diverse Pokemon and personally I think legends sorta ruin a lot of things in Pokemon, but they will be brought up in this story!**

**And sparky, I thought All Might was the 9th user but actually it was Izuku, a misphrase on my part! Bakugo knows about Heracross, but the two haven't talked or interacted much since the Garbodor incident. I chose Garbodor because Garbodor eats trash, and he could clean up the beach after what Izuku did for his training. Also, everyone seems to hate Garbodor and he doesn't get much representation, so that's why I wanted to pick him over Muk! I know spikes only do damage by switching in, however, those are game mechanics. I want to follow a more freestyle of battle, a way that seems a lot more dynamic instead of an rpg like the games, so that's why Heracross was hit by the spikes.**

**I think for a schedule, I will post a chapter every Saturday. BUT, if I finish two chapters before Saturday in my free time, then I will post the first one when the second one is done, and save the second for the Saturday. This way, you guys can get one chapter a week and maybe an extra second one if I really work hard!**

**Thank you, everyone, for the reviews, and hopefully, let's get to 50 followers before the new year! We are just 10 away, so share the story if you want! PLEASE FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW IT IS GREATLY APPRECIATED.**

**My insta is SeaBloople and SeaBloople2 (delete dashes). Feel free to commission me for artwork! I did the cover for the fic along with JeffMen103's fanfiction, Deku: The Golden Saiyan Hero Of Hope! (Read that too)**

**h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/-w-w-w-.-i-n-s-t-a-g-r-a-m-.-c-o-m-/-s-e-a-b-lo-o-p-l-e-/-?-h-l-=-e-n**

**Join the discord!**

**h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/-d-i-s-c-o-r-d-.-g-g-/-E-y-e-p-a-V-F**

**My discord is SeaBloople#9856. Feel free to dm me about questions, suggestions (such as mons for other trainers in 1UA and such) and even if you just wanna talk!**

**Chapter 5- What I Can Do Right Now! Coming soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Class 1-A, Class 1-A..." Izuku muttered as he ran across the UA hallways, looking around frantically.

"Heracross!" The beetle yelled as he pointed at a sign with the word "1-A," etched onto it.

"That's one huge door!" Izuku said as he waited outside, his heart pounding.

_So, this is it then, _Izuku couldn't move, it was as if the door was a steel titan or wall, preventing him from passing. The size of the door was just like the size of his dreams, too immense and pressuring for the aspiring hero.

But Heracross saw this fear and struck his trainer in the leg with Brick Break. Izuku turned and squealed with pain, "Is this going to be a recurring thing with you?!"

Heracross nodded as he put his claws on the door handle as if to say, _You ready?_

Izuku nodded in agreement, "You're right! I made it this far, I can't back down now!" The green-haired boy held onto the handle and pushed it with full force.

"Heracross?!" The single-horn Pokemon exclaimed as he saw a sight he could not believe.

"Get your feet off the table, you're being disrespectful you cretan!" Herdier barked with his trainer as they reprimanded the disrespectful student and his partner.

"What's wrong? You got a stick up your ass or something, glasses?" The "cretan" barked back, with his Quilava spiking out its flames to intimidate the policemen.

"Tame your Quilava would you? And for the record, my name is Tenya Iida from the Soumei private school, got it?"

"Soumei huh? Quilava is gonna have fun tearing you and your high-class ego apart!" How ironic that statement was.

Herdier barked, ready to engage in combat, but to prevent the situation from escalating any further, Izuku exclaimed, "Hi Iida!" Bakugo and the policeman turned to look at the boy entering the classroom.

"Goodmorning!" Iida ran to Izuku's side, completely ignoring Bakugo at this point. "I saw you at the entrance exam, you did great against that zero-pointer! Striking it with one shot, you knew there was something more to the exam, didn't you?!"

"Huh? What are you-"

"I misjudged you, and I am deeply sorry. I must admit, as a student, you are far superior to me!" Iida bowed in front of the "prestigious scholar" that was Izuku, and so did his Herdier.

"Well, how about we get introductions out of the way first. My name is Izuku Midoriya," Izuku blinked for a moment before scanning the classroom, looking for someone.

"Hey, have you seen a girl with brown hair and blushy cheeks? She texted me that she was going to be here soon."

"You mean the girl that's petting your Heracross?"

Izuku turned slowly to find Heracross being cradled like a child with an Eevee laying on his chest. Despite being about a hundred pounds, Uraraka lifted him without any effort due to her Quirk!

"Hey, Deku! It's been a while huh?!" She had a bubbly smile as she rubbed her face against Heracross's horn. "It's good to see you too, Bugzy!"

"Oh, hey, hi, Uraraka! It's been a while, I mean we haven't seen each other face to face but you did call me a few times, oh what am I saying uh," Izuku's face was bright red as she was extraordinarily close to him with a smile that melted any frozen heart. She was so cute in her grey UA uniform and skirt!

And Izuku made the mistake of pointing that out in his frantic state.

"Thanks! I like your uniform too!" Uraraka was blushing slightly more than normal now.

"Wait! I didn't mean for you to have heard that!" Heracross didn't even have to hit him for that kind of reaction.

In the back of the classroom, Bakugo stared at Izuku as his Quilava hissed at the sight of that green hair. He wanted to burn it down like a bush in a forest, and seeing that Heracross pissed off the fire-type even more.

_The hell did you do to get into U.A?! I warned you not to apply! _The memory of those words rung in Bakugo's head as he remembered the encounter the two of them had in an alleyway after finding out their exam results.

_Someone told me I can become a hero, that's why I applied, despite your warning, Kacchan. You can't stop me, no matter what! _

_Oh really?! Big man Deku now huh?! I'll blow that smirk right off- _That was when Bakugo heard the sound of a damaged Quilava behind him. He turned, letting go of Izuku and found that Heracross had pinned his Pokemon to the wall using his horn.

_The hell?!_

_Your threats mean nothing to me and Heracross!_

Bakugo stared at the child he tortured for years with such disdain. Now, that child had the spirit to fight back just because he caught a measly Heracross?

He was going to knock that spirit back down.

Bakugo watched as Izuku and Uraraka chatted, seeing that Izuku had lost some of his flustered looks and actually managed to hold a slightly less awkward conversation. The two recounted their experiences after the exam, and even talked about the calls they shared!

"You sound a lot more nervous in person than over the phone!" Uraraka giggled, still carrying Heracross.

"Oh, sorry about that! I wonder why!" Izuku joined their laughter but ended up making it awkward.

"So, what do you think we're gonna do today? Besides orientation, because that's usually what's done on the first day, ya' know? I wonder what our teacher is like! I can't wait to make new friends, how about you, Deku-"

"If you're just here to make friends, then pack up your stuff now."

Izuku gasped as he looked behind Uraraka, "is that a shiny Metapod?!" Uraraka, Iida, and Izuku watched as the cocoon-like being unzipped itself and pulled out a juice box.

_It's a person! _The three exclaimed with frightened expressions. Urarka was in such disgust she dropped Heracross to the ground as it was sleeping, good heavens it wasn't an actual baby!

The man in black exited his cocoon and entered the classroom, looking out into a sea of his some-odd twenty students. "It took you too long to shut up, that's not gonna work in my class."

"In your class? Does that mean-" Iida said with his hands moving about in a robotic manner.

"Good that you picked up on that. I'm your teacher, Shota Aizawa," His skin was a peach-grey color and he looked completely worn out as if he stayed up all night. His clothes were black and baggy and his hair was the same color and messy along with the bundle of what seemed to be tape around his neck that was shaped like a scarf. He had a dark, intense aura to him, intolerant of a misdemeanor as if nothing could ever please him.

And it was exactly that kind of aura that made him a perfect teacher for UA.

"Put these on," the teacher held up a blue uniform with white stripes throughout it, "and get outside. We're having a test."

"But what about orientation?!" Uraraka cried out as she shook Izuku's shoulders.

"We can't waste time on pointless ceremonies, now get to it or I'll expel you!" That word, expel. All the students in the class had never heard that word be used so easily before. Aizawa said it like it wasn't anything special.

And so, they all listened like dogs, especially Iida. Izuku looked to his partner, scared and concerned.

_How am I supposed to pass a test when I can't control One For All?! _Izuku thought back to the conversation he shared with All Might shortly after being accepted into UA, the two had met on a beach.

_Control! That's what you need to work on! _All Might had crushed two cans in his palm as he transformed into his muscular state. _Your body is overflowing with power, zero or a hundred, no in-between! Eventually, you will learn to control your power outage!_

But Izuku still had absolutely zero control.

Once outside, Aizawa scanned his line of students with his dark, dead eyes. A boy with red hair, a girl with headphone ports dangling from her ears, a boy with a scar on his face and most importantly, a boy with green-curly hair and freckles. Aizawa scanned him the most, he knew the boy didn't have any kind of control over his Quirk, as seen in the entrance exam.

"If you want an orientation, this is the best you're gonna get. Everyone, come up by alphabetical order and introduce yourself, your Quirk, and your Pokemon. I don't want anything more than that, you would be wasting our time." Aizawa looked down at the attendance sheet and called out names.

First up, Yuuga Aoyama.

"Bonjour!" The boy struck a pose and said. He had blond-gold hair and had long eyes with a purple iris that added to his glamour. "My Quirk is Naval Laser! It's a belly button laser that I cant shoot for more than a second or else I get a stomach ache!" The boy threw two Pokeballs in the air and revealed his Flaffy, the wool Pokemon, and Starmie, the Mysterious Pokemon.

"Do you like my fabulous Pokemon everyone?"

Izuku recognized the boy from the exam, he was the one that got jumped by all those villains!

"Hey, Aoyama, remember me!" Izuku exclaimed. Aizawa gave him a glare with a hint of red piercing from his eye instead of the usual deep black. It shut Izuku up.

"Get back in line," Aizawa commanded, "this isn't a talent show to show off your glitter, Aoyama." As the sparkle got back in line, he looked at Izuku and whispered, "of course I remember you. You did steal my points after all."

"My name is Mina Ashido, and my Quirk is Acid! My partner Pokemon is-" she spun around as if preparing to dance before throwing out her Pokeball. Aizawa gave her another glare, much like he did to Izuku, forcing her to throw out her Pokeball immediately. Out from it, came Goodra, the Dragon Pokemon.

When the class had seen how serious Aizawa was about quick introductions, the rest of the orientation became much like a slideshow with barely any personality to it.

Tsuyu Asui, Quirk: Frog. Pokemon: Politoad.

Tenya Iida, Quirk: : Herdier and Skarmory.

Ochako Uraraka, Quirk: Gravity. Pokemon: Eevee and Minior.

Mashirao Ojiro, Quirk: Tail. Pokemon: Aipom.

Denki Kaminari, Quirk: Electrification. Pokemon: Pichu and Jolteon.

Eijirou Kirishima, Quirk: Harden. Pokemon: Lycanroc midnight form.

Kouji Kouda, Quirk: Anivoice. Pokemon: Chatot.

Rikidou Satou, Quirk: Sugar Rush. Pokemon: Slurpuff.

Mezou Shoji, Quirk: Dupli-Arms. Pokemon: Tentacruel.

Kyouka Jirio, Quirk: Earphone Jack. Pokemon: Morepeko, Noivern, and Galarain Zigzagoon.

Hanta Sero, Quirk: Tape. Pokemon: Spinarak.

Fumikage Tokoyami, Quirk: Dark Shadow. Pokemon: Murkrow.

Shouto Todoroki, Quirk: Half-Hot Half Cold. Pokemon: Alolan and Kantonian Ninetails.

Tooru Hagakure, Quirk Invisibility. Pokemon: Kecleon.

Katsuki Bakugo, Quirk: Explosion. Pokemon: Quilava, Primape, Voltorb.

And of course, came the golden child himself, Izuku Midoryia! Quirk: "Super Strength." His partner Pokemon, Heracross! Uraraka did find it a little strange though that he introduced himself as Izuku instead of Deku,

Minoru Mineta, Quirk: Pop Off. Pokemon: Impidimp.

Momo Yaoyorozu, Quirk: Creation. Pokemon: Gallade.

And that was it, everyone presented themselves and their Pokemon. The students lined up again with Aizawa looking over them ominously.

"Are you happy with that little orientation, Uraraka?"

She nodded, too scared to form a response.

"Now then, I didn't do that so you can become friends. I did that to show that all of you have strong Pokemon. Throughout your lives, your Pokemon grow through battle, which is natural to them. You end up taking standardized tests over and over again, but you never got to use your Quirks in physical exams before," Aizawa held up his phone, on it, was a list of different activities. "I trust that your Pokemon are strong on their own, however, I have to make sure you're not the weak link. The Trainer can never be the weak link," the teacher gave Deku another glare as if he was talking directly to him in the crowd.

"Bakugo," Aizawa's gaze shifted to focus on the blond explosion in front of him. "You had the highest score on the entrance exam, tell me your farthest distance throw with a softball."

"67 meters I think," Bakugo said with calm rationality for once.

"Show us what you can do now, and use your Quirk. Anything goes, just stay in the circle."

Bakugo smiled like an angry bull as he began stretching, this was his chance to show the rest of the class he was the strongest, that he had the highest score for a reason!

He was Bakugo Katsuki, the future number one Hero and Champion!

"DIE!" The prideful spirit shouted as he launched the ball with an explosion propelling it forward. It flew threw the sky like a missile, leaving circles behind as it flew and eventually slammed into the Earth.

Aizawa turned to the class and looked at them with his dull eyes once again, "You all need to learn your maximum capabilities. That's how you figure out your potential," on his phone was displayed the words _705 meters!_

"705? Seriously?!" Kaminari shouted with his Pichu on his shoulder, equally as in shock as it's Trainer.

"I wanna go! That looks like fun, doesn't it Goodra!" Mina said as she shook the hand of her gooey companion.

"Goo!" The dragon smiled.

"Fun?" Aizawa said, with a smile not like a bull, no, more like the devil. A conniving, evil force took over as he could do nothing but smile and look at his students, being prepared to test their spirits. "You have three years here, it's not just games and playtime. You will be taking part in 8 physical exams, and the one who reaches last place-"

"**will be expelled immediately."**

So that's why Aizawa was able to so calmly spout "expulsion," earlier. Something like that was a common threat for him! Expelling students seemed like a hobby to him, like a child loving to squash bugs, not realizing that the bug too, had a life of its own.

Shouta Aizawa was the one who crushed dreams in an instant with one phrase, "you're expelled."

Class 1-A was shaken to its core, the pressure of those words falling onto them like debris from a falling building, like the zero-pointer returned to wreak havoc.

Izuku looked at Heracross with a pale, dead face, his cheeks as hollowed out as All Might and his pupils shrunken and cold.

_I'm going to fail, aren't I? I really was the weak link._

Heracross simply looked him in the eyes with that same look, but then realized something. How could a Trainer be fearful in front of their Pokemon? A leader doesn't work that way, so, Heracross stabbed his Trainer right in the chest with his horn.

The class could only watch as Izuku was dealt an intense blow, nearly spewing out saliva from the impact.

"Deku?! Heracross?! What are you doing?!" Uraraka shouted.

Heracross looked Izuku in the eyes as his Trainer put his hands over his stomach, those fierce eyes laid waste to the cold feeling of despair Izuku felt earlier. He understood what his Pokemon was telling him, so Izuku got up and gave a thumbs up. "Your right."

"If I can take blows from you, I can pass this test!"

Aizawa gave a strange smile as he saw that event unfold. Was it a smile of deceit, of evil planning, or was it a genuine smile to see a Pokemon reassure it's Trainer of their success? Either way, it was a smile nonetheless.

"Send your Pokemon to the benches, they will watch how you perform. After that-

"**Let the games begin."**

The field was plain and empty, white lines scattered throughout to indicate areas where the exams would take place. There were no obstacles, just brown, rugged dirt that testes the might of its participants. Like a track field, only with much more pressure exhibited onto it by the devil himself.

_Test 1: _

Tenya Iida, 3.04 seconds. His Quirk: Engine, allowed him to speed past the field at a moment's notice. His engines would work efficiently and diligently, almost like an actual police car. The only downside is that after too much use, the engines can get exhausted and become clogged, preventing Iida from moving.

Ochako Uraraka lightened her clothes using her Quirk, giving her a time of 7.15 seconds. If she used her Quirk too much, she might end up vomiting rainbows. It was both a beautiful and disgusting site when it happened.

Izuku prepared to run as she stretched beside Bakugo. He looked at his tormentor, and found him staring back at him, mouthing the words "You're dead, Deku!"

_Start!_

Bakugo ran off with an explosion from his palms, blasting him forward. He set off continuous blasts that pushed him along like a rocket, landing him at 4.13 seconds!

Izuku ran along as any normal athlete would, but there was something different about him. He was running more like a Pokemon than a person as he searched through the library in his head. Izuku sprinted forward like a Dodrio, scrapping the dirt as he ran with his bird-like feet!

6.12 seconds! By the end of the race, Izuku wasn't tired at all. His body was much stronger than anyone else's with the training he did to even gain One For All along with the combat training he did with Heracross. Izuku was almost like a Pokemon himself!

But despite all that, Izuku still wasn't at his best. Control, he needed control if he really wanted to surpass all expectations!

_Keep the egg from exploding, _Izuku thought as he remembered the metaphor he gave All Might. The rush from One For All coursing through his arm, it was just like the egg. Now, he just needs to decrease the wattage and the cooking time. He needed to focus on that image!

_Test 2: Grip Strength! _

Mezuo Shoji, 504 kilograms! His Quirk: Dupli-Arms, made his grip immensely powerful! His Quirk allowed him to replicate body parts onto his hands, such as eyes, ears, hands, and mouths!

Izuku saw that and attempted to grip tightly at his machine, only getting 56 kilograms.

_Not good enough, _he thought. What could he do to become stronger? Then Izuku remembered one moment the entrance exam, he felt a rush through his body, just like One For All! It didn't explode though, but rather, just amplified his scream. Why did he scream though? He was just commanding his Heracross to follow him.

And that's what hit him, a Trainer's voice is the most important of all! A Trainer must communicate properly, confidently, and loudly to their Pokemon, that's why his shout was amplified by One For All!

When someone yells, they can feel their entire body begin to tense up with that loud echoes being blasted from their mouths.

_Just like a Boomburst, _Izuku thought. And that's when he did it, his body coarsed with that green lightning once more and the wind began to dance around him, waiting to follow the path of his voice.

"_I CAN DO THIS!" _Izuku shouted, looking at Heracross on the benches. "_I WON'T BE EXPELLED!"_

Izuku's body suddenly collapsed on itself, feeling jolts of pain throughout, especially in his throat, but nothing was broken! Through his shout, Izuku's body tightened, and gave him a grip of 234 kilograms!

_Test 3: Standing Long Jump!_

Izuku could not manifest his shout to his advantage at this moment, as he had to move his body which was still too intense of a task for him.

_Test 4: Repeated Side Steps!_

Minoru Mineta excelled excellently at this test, using his Quirk: Pop off, to his advantage! His Quirk allowed him to create purple balls from his hair that are incredibly sticky. However, he cannot stick to them, but he can bounce off of them, which is precisely what he did here! Despite his small size and weak body, he did the best in this test. But that isn't saying much for someone as pathetic as him.

_Test 5: Ball Throw!_

Ochako Uraraka got a score of infinity, leaving the entire class stunned at the possibility of such a score! The ball remained in space for what would probably be years, decades, maybe eons, probably being frozen and ending up on some distant planet. Perhaps Deoxys would find the ball and return it to Uraraka one day. Or, it would just keep it for itself as a plaything. Who knows?

Izuku stood in the circle, taking deep breaths and figuring out what he wanted to do next. He could use his shout here either, although, maybe the wind from his voice would move the ball far enough? No, that kind of force was still too weak.

He couldn't use the air pressure from One For All to his advantage, he had to use it's raw, pure strength.

Izuku turned to look at Heracross, both locking eyes, and understanding what must be done.

_It's just one arm._

Izuku took one giant step backward, his body twisting and turning to catapult the ball using All Might's strength. His arm turned yellow and red, pulsating with lightning and pure energy!

His left foot dug into the dirt, his arm extending backward like a canon, making a motion, and preparing to launch!

_Three! _Aizawa locked eyes with the student, his eyes red and fierce, disabling whatever power Izuku had with his Quirk: Erasure. He could erase anyone's Quirk with a glare, returning it to them only when he blinked. The exact thing had been done to Izuku, One For All was disabled!

_Two! _Izuku was unaware of his power being gone.

_One! _Izuku's body was in position, in a moment's notice, he would fling the ball only a few meters forward with the strength of a Quirkless human!

_Blast Off!_

But nothing was launched.

Aizawa watched with stunned, surprised eyes as he saw the student still with the ball in his hands instead of throwing it. The class watched in that very same stunning moment, wondering why he didn't throw, his body seemed to be moving perfectly! Izuku had thrown plenty of Pokeballs in his training, so of course, he was used to the movement.

So why did he stop?

"You erased my Quirk, didn't you," Izuku turned to face his teacher, who's eyes became more in awe than aggressive or disappointed. "Eraserhead, you were going to do that, weren't you?"

The classroom looked at the two, seeing they had locked eyes as if preparing to battle. Izuku had called out Aizawa for his true identity, the Pro-Hero Eraserhead!

"So, you know who I am then?" Aizawa said as his scarf began to grow outward as if an intense wind had uprooted them.

"Those goggles, I can tell at a distance! No one else here probably knows who you are, since you don't like being in the spotlight, sir."

"So? What's your point? I erased your Quirk and you didn't throw the ball. Even if you could throw it, you'd break your entire arm. That kind of power is worthless for a Hero-"

"That's why I didn't throw the ball."

Aizawa raised his eyebrows.

"It would be like asking Heracross to break his horn. Or like using Final Gambit on your last Pokemon while your opponent still has their full team left. I couldn't do something like that, not as a Trainer."

"So what do you plan to do then, boy?" Aizawa stepped closer with a smile, wanting Izuku to test him.

"Watch," Izuku took another pose, ready to throw his softball once again! He wasn't going to fail this time, he had a plan.

_I can't ask Heracross to break his horn, or to faint at a moment's notice! But, I can ask him to take a bit of damage, to decimate his enemy!_

Izuku raised his left leg, his body twisting, beginning his launch.

_Aizawa was right, I can't break my arm, not now! _Izuku dug his foot into the dirt, throwing the ball!

But not completely.

At the last possible moment of impact, One For All coursed through Izuku's index finger. Along with that pure, raw strength, came the mind of a Trainer!

_I can ask Heracross to use Double-Edge! I can ask Staraptor or any bird Pokemon to use Brave Bird! Rampardos to use Head Smash! They can all take a bit of damage, and so can I!_

"_**SMASH!" **_The wind moved out of the way for Izuku's projectile, coursing through the skies much like Heracross did with his Megahorn during the entrance exams, The winds shook and shuttered at the display of strength as Izuku turned to face his teacher, the one who doubted him the most beside Bakugou.

Eraserhead had a cheeky smile on him, as he saw Izuku's broken, single finger.

"705 meters, this kid!"

The entire class roared in excitement, dancing and moving with the broken wind. It was a score that rivaled Bakugo!

And Bakugo could not stand for that, and neither could Quilava.

"Hey!" The pride-damaged fighter yelled with sparks flying from his palm. Quilava raced off the benches, using Flame Wheel to approach and strike Izuku for his declaration of war!

"Deku, you bastard, tell me how you did that or you're-" Bakugo couldn't finish his sentence as bandages were wrapped all around his body as if he were a mummy and a large, black, shadowy claw was pointed at his neck. Liepard, the cruel Pokemon, had just used Shadow Claw and was ready to attack Bakugo in an instant.

Quilava's Flame Wheel was suddenly nullified, it's body scraping across the dirt. When it looked up, Quilava found itself being stared down by a Venomoth, the poison-moth Pokemon, who had just used Disable.

"Ven!" The moth raised its wings, having it be consumed by some kind of powder, then pushed it forward to the fire-mouse! Quilava could only squeal as the powder agitated it. But the fighter would stay strong! It would fight Izuku for threatening to surpass and manipulate its Trainer!

That was, until, Quilava fell asleep by the Sleep Powder attack.

"Stand down, or else I'll expel you first, Bakugo!" For some reason, those words hurt more than they should've. Bakugo, being threatened with expulsion? Sure, he was a rambunctious kid at times, but he never showed teachers his incredibly ill behavior. No one had told him they were going to punish him before, no one had threatened Bakugo like that before.

And this threat was all because that brat, Deku, challenged him. Why was he being punished? Shouldn't he be praised instead?

"Liepard, Venomoth, return," Aizawa returned his Pokemon and let go of the simmering rage he held onto with his scarf. Izuku ran back in line, as Bakugo could hear "Izuku, you okay?" Behind the sounds of his fuming, bubbling, hatred.

"Quilava, get some rest," Bakugo returned his sleeping Pokemon into its Pokeball. He usually never put Quilava into its Pokeball. He had to give his own Pokemon a time-out because of Deku.

_I'll roast that damn nerd, _He tightened his fist. _A bug on the road I could squash! What the hell happened?!_

The rest of the tests went smoothly, with everyone lining up by the end to view their results with their Pokemon. Aizawa found it useless to announce the scores one by one, so he just showed the class a holographic list.

When the list appeared, Izuku and Heracross scanned for the name "Izuku Midoryia," hastily, praying that he wasn't in last place. No way he could be last, he wasn't going to let Aizawa ruin his dreams!

1st place: Momo Yaoyaorzu, the girl who got into UA through recommendations.

2nd place: Shouto Todoroki, the prodigy child who got in through recommendations as well.

3rd place: Katsuki Bakugo.

4th place: Tenya Iida.

5th place: Fumikage Tokoyami.

6th place: Tsuyu Asui.

7th place: Mezuo Shoji.

8th place: Mashiro Ojiro.

9th place: Eijiro Kirishima.

10th place: Ochako Uraraka.

11th place: Minoru Mineta.

Then there he was, Izuku Midoryia-

-12th place! He wasn't going to be expelled! Because this was a Quirk assessment test, everyone else had an advantage over him. If the test was based on raw, human strength alone, then Izuku would have passed in the top 7 easily!

Izuku breathed a sigh of relief as Aizawa stared at him with a cunning smile.

"You think you're relieved? You all should be, I wasn't going to expel anyone."

The students stared with pale faces and small eyes.

"It was to get you to try harder. Thank me later, now class dismissed."

Izuku took a deep breath and collapsed on top of Heracross.

"I thought I was going to be expelled!"

"Of course you weren't, no one was. It was pretty obvious, maybe I should've said something," Momo said beside her Gallade, protecting her like she was a queen. There was no danger in the area though.

Although, the queen was wrong. Aizawa did fully intend on expelling someone from the class. It was dangerous and cruel to let someone continue dreaming of an impossibility, but he saw everyone's dreams in that class as fruitful, even Izuku's.

In a strange way, Aizawa is a kind, tired soul.

Aizawa handed Izuku a slip of paper, telling him to go into the nurses office to meet Recovery Girl, the same old lady he had visited at the entrance exams.

And with that, the day was over. Izuku picked up his syllabus after being healed by the old woman's kiss.

"I was a bit concerned at Aizawa's judgment, you know," Iida walked beside Izuku after class, the two conversing about the days' events. "But I trust his judgment, even though his lies were immoral at the end of the day."

"He was scary at first, but I think he is just serious about his job you know? Just wants the best for us. Like a harsh Trainer in a way."

"Hey! Deku! Iida!" Behind the two came a bubbly girl, waving her arms around, trying to get their attention. "You two going to the station?"

"Infinity girl! Er-" Iida passed for a moment, turned to Herdier, and nodded. "Ochako Uraraka, I mean."

"Yep! That's me! You two did great on the tests! That throw was amazing, Deku!"

"Deku?!" Iida was stunned at the remark. "Isn't your name Izuku?"

"Well, yea it is, but-" Izuku felt embarrassed at the mishap. "I accidentally told her my name is Deku because Kacchan would call me that. I was too nervous to correct Uraraka, so I just left it."

"Kacchan? That's Bakugo, right?" Iida said, "why does he call you Deku?"

"Oh, its an insult," Izuku looked down at Heracross in shame before continuing, "it means useless."

"Useless? Why would he call you that? To me, Deku sounds kinda cute, and probably works as a great Hero name!"

"Hecu!" Heracross began to mumble, mismatching the "He-" and "cro-" in Heracross to attempt to say "Deku!"

"Hecu! Hecu!" Heracross flexed its muscles and smiled at its Trainer. Izuku nodded, removing the cloak of shame and looked up at Uraraka with confidence.

"Deku it is!"

**Hey everyone! Author's note time! This is the last chapter of the decade, and I wish everyone a HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

**Thank you to awesomerebel55, The Poke Protector Child, keyblade master cole, Shadow Joestar, CAD270895, god's executioner REBORN, ProdicalSonJose, sparkydragon98 for the reviews, and of course, Jeffmen103 and Omni-Creator of Anime for being my beta-readers. There were a few comments for chapter 4, so let's get to it!**

**The Poke Protector Guild, thank you for the criticism! My writing style is that I tend to focus more on characters or dialogue instead of their area per se, just like you mentioned. That's generally how I write a lot, even for my own original story, but I'll attempt to get more descriptive with the area in the future! I hope I did that with this chapter and the next, chapter 6! If you notice instances where I could do it/where I can write better, please let me know! Thanks for the advice and I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Keyblade master cole: yes, Izuku will have more Pokemon other than Heracross. Currently, I have about 6 Pokemon planned, but you can all continue to give me recommendations much as ThunderBasilisk has! Not only that, but you can suggest Pokemon for other trainers, like the rest of class 1-A, etc. Give me ideas!**

**ProdicalSonJose: When I usually talk about potential mons for Izuku, I'm usually told to give him some busted unrealistic mon so I see what you mean! And don't worry, I don't intend on giving him extroadinarily powerful pokemon as I want to show off a lot more interesting mon's then what people normally might see. Feel free to suggest some if you would like!**

**This chapter was uploaded as I ended up finishing chapter 6 as I was super excited to write for it as well as I wanted to at least finish that fight before the year ended, so expect that to be released this Saturday! Let's start 2020 off with a banger!**

**My insta is SeaBloople and SeaBloople2 (delete dashes). Feel free to commission me for artwork! I did the cover for the fic along with JeffMen103's fanfiction, Deku: The Golden Saiyan Hero Of Hope! (Read that too)**

**h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/-w-w-w-.-i-n-s-t-a-g-r-a-m-.-c-o-m-/-s-e-a-b-lo-o-p-l-e-/-?-h-l-=-e-n**

**Join the discord!**

**h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/-d-i-s-c-o-r-d-.-g-g-/-E-y-e-p-a-V-F**

**My discord is SeaBloople#9856. Feel free to dm me about questions, suggestions (such as mons for other trainers in 1UA and such) and even if you just wanna talk! (or just pm me on fanfic ig)**

**REMEMBER TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW THE CHAPTER! LETS SEE IF WE CAN GET 50 FOLLOWERS BEFORE THE YEAR ENDS! JUST NEED ONE TO TWO MORE EVERYBODY!**

**Chapter 6- Vs. Quilava and Bakugo! A Fated Battle Between Rivals! Coming this Saturday, January 4th!**


	6. Chapter 6

Izuku had managed to survive his first day at U.A, managing to make some new friends along with making great progress as both a Trainer and a Hero.

But that didn't mean he had time to relax, for his biggest challenge was soon to come.

In the morning, Izuku and the rest of his classmates had basic academic studies, such as literature, math, science, history, and with a bonus class of Pokemon knowledge! This extra class would consist of the study of Pokemon, from their biology, habitats, Pokedex entries, and moves. Upon entering the class, each student would receive a Pokedex that they would use as their "reference table" of sorts, much like similar tables in math and science classes. Momo may have excelled in the other subjects, but in this class, Izuku was king!

In the afternoon was when the intensity ramped up, with Hero basic training! And by ramp up, it really ramps up seconds as the class began as a signature phrase could be heard from everyone's idol.

"I AM HERE-"

"Coming through the door like a Hero!" All Might ran into the classroom dawning his silver age Hero costume. It was a much more traditional outfit, with a blue cape that spread out like the sky, and the top half of his body being covered in a vibrant red, with white lines coming from his biceps and shoulders that would merge to create a circle at his chest. The one thing that wouldn't change from costume to costume, was that bright smile of his.

Dragonite followed behind his Champion, waving hello to the students as they all began to scream in their fanboy-istic passion, much like Izuku.

However, Izuku could still scream louder than them and with plenty more passion. He didn't though, as he had seen All Might enough times to not let his passion overwhelm him, along with the fact that he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Uraraka and the rest of his classmates.

"That costume is so nostalgic!" Ojiro said with his Aimpom leaping about from its Trainers shoulder to his desk in a frantic moment. It had the same feelings as Ojiro!

"Welcome, everyone, to Heroing 101! Here you will learn the basics of being a pro, and what it means to fight for justice! Now, let's hurry along just like Aizawa would, and get to the important part of today's event-"

"Combat training!" Bakugo interrupted as an evil, sadistic force took over and forced pyres out from his palms. That same force took over Quilava, and the two kings stood on their throne, ready to show the rest of their kingdom that they had God's chosen right to the heir of the throne. In this case, the throne would be his desk.

"Yes...uh..thank you Bakugo…" All Might coughed at the interruption. Dragonite gave Bakugo a menacing stare, forcing him to sit back down in his seat and wait patiently for instruction.

But not even Dragonite could quell Bakugo's desire for battle.

"As I was saying, today is fight training! And of course, the most important aspect of fighting like a Hero, besides fighting for good, is looking good!"

At the tap of a button, suitcases started peering out from the walls as a mechanical whirring sound could be heard. Each case was made from a strong, silver substance and had a number painted onto it, corresponding with the students' individual seat numbers. 01 all the way to 20.

"Inside of these suitcases are your Hero costume that you created from your request forms and Quirk registration that you submitted before school started."

"Now suit up, and meet me at training ground-Beta!"

Half an hour would pass as the Champion stood in front of a large, dark tunnel beside his partner. The two waited until they had heard footsteps begin to approach.

"It's about time!" All Might smiled, seeing the first few students walk in. "You know there's a saying, clothes make the pros, and I think all of you are proof of that!"

First up was Bakugo, wearing a tight black, sleeveless tank top that had an orange X placed in the middle. Around his neck was a metallic neck brace with three holes at the end of the rectangular ends. His belt had a few support items on it, such as grenades. The belt kept his baggy black pants held up with his knee guard and combat shoes.

His most prominent feature was two large grenade-like gauntlets that he bore on each hand like they were weights. You could tell them were heavy, but of course, Bakugo could carry them. Izuku had noticed this and wondered, why would Bakugo create such a strange feature into his Hero outfit? The golden child got to thinking.

Next up came Iida, with a black one-piece suit with various aspects of armor throughout his body. The armor was a white coloring, with it covering his torso, arms, biceps, and legs. There were engines mounted on his shoulders.

His most distinct feature was his legs, as that was where his Quirk predominantly lied. They were large and heavy, displaying his calf-engines proudly. He was like a walking tank with that sturdy square body.

Then, Uraraka pushed through the darkness, displaying a black-full bodysuit with a pink pale stripe down the middle of her torso. She had a pink, thick choker around her neck that matched with her handles on her wrist guards. Her knee-high pale pink boots and her tinted visor made her appear almost like an astronaut!

Finally, came the upcoming and rising Hero! Running through the darkness, he bore the warm and hopeful spirits of his mother with that costume. Inko had crafted the costume herself, looking through Izuku's notebook as he trained with Heracross.

_I know it seemed like I gave up on you, and I'm sorry, _she would say, presenting him with a green, white striped spandex that was similar to the UA uniform itself.

_So, this is my way of showing you that I support your dream!_

This was the only costume Izuku could wear, the heartwarming feelings from a caring mother passed down to her child! He could feel her kisses and hugs on every fabric, every stitch, and on every cell of it. Izuku would have a visor-like mask over his mouth that had white lines over it, resembling a certain someone's smile, and having bunny-like ears to make the comparison even more obvious.

All Might obviously knew the source of this inspiration and laughed with his Dragonite.

"You all look so cool! Now then, let's get started you bunch of newbies!"

"Sir, this is the fake city," Iida interrupted. "So, we are going to do rural combat?"

"Not quite! As of today, we will be fighting indoors! Although it may not be as flashy as outside fights, it is statistically more dangerous! Truly intelligent criminals would work in the shadows. You will be split into groups of two, two for the Villains team, and two for the Hero team per battle! Each Trainer being able to choose one of their Pokemon, their main partner of course!"

"Isn't this a little advanced?" Tsuyu interrupted, making it the second interruption.

"The best training is done on the battlefield-"

"Will you decide who is the victor, All Might?" Momo said with elegance.

"How badly can we hurt our opponents?" Bakugo eye'd down Deku.

"How will we be divided?" Iida interrupted, again.

"Let me speak and I'll answer your questions! Listen first, there is a 'nuclear missile' inside the hideout, the Heroes must either capture the weapon or capture the villains! The villains win through catching the Heroes or when time is up! You will be split randomly, just like in real Hero work, you don't always choose your partner or your enemy!"

With the explanation done with, All Might was relieved, as now all that was left was to draw the teams!

Team A: Uraraka and Minior paired up with Izuku and Heracross, how convenient!

Team B: Shoji and Tentacruel paired up with Todoroki and Alolan Ninetails!

Team C: Mineta and Impidimp paired up with Momo and Gallade!

Team D: Bakugo and Quilava paired up with Iida and Skarmory, how also convenient!

Team E: Mina and Goodra paired up with Aoyama and Flaffy!

Team F: Kouda and Chatot paired up with Satou and Slurpuff!

Team G: Jiro and Noivern paired up with Kaminari and Jolteon!

Team H: Tokoyami and Murkrow paired up with Tsuyu and Politoad!

Team I: Ojiro and Aipom paired up with Tooru and Kecleon.

Team J: Sero and Spinarak paired up with Kirishima and Lycanroc!

The teams were chosen, now all that remained were the order of battles! All Might dug his hands into two boxes, titled Heroes and Villains respectively. The class watched with anticipation as fate chose the most fitting of combatants.

Team A vs. Team D, how the strings of fate turned!

Izuku turned to face Bakugo as he glanced back with a smile, a sadistic, evil smile as Bakugo mouthed, "You're dead," once again. Finally, the two would get their match, and Bakugo would get his revenge!

The forest in Izuku's mind, he could smell smoke starting to brew.

The rest of the class stood-by watching in the monitor room with All Might as Bakugo and Iida entered the building, preparing their defenses. The teams had 5 minutes of prep, and that was all Izuku needed to assure victory.

"Uraraka," Izuku gestured as he handed her two disc-like objects. TM's for the moves Reflect and Light Screen. "Here, use these."

"Where did you get those?" Uraraka questioned as she took them from her partner in crime-fighting.

"UA gives out Pokemon items that can be used in battle, I took an Assault Vest and gave it to Heracross." Uraraka noticed a red vest around Heracross. "What I'm going to give you though, I found all on my own," Izuku handed her Leftovers as well.

"Before I came into UA, I spent 10 months training both me and Heracross's bodies at a beach. It was covered in trash and we managed to move all of it. Along the way, I picked up a lot of materials that I thought would be useful for Hero work. People really do throw away useful items for no reason. But you know as they say, one man's trash is another man's treasure."

Izuku's voice had become much akin to his Trainer-like persona. He spoke cold and calculated, his heart beating through his chest at the challenge approaching.

"So, all these things you have, they are meant to be defensive, right?"

"Yup. With this Assault Vest, Heracross can only perform attacking moves," that was what Izuku wanted everyone else to think, "but it comes with the trade-off of his Special Defense increasing. That way he can deal with Quilava's Flamethrower."

"Without Light Screen and Reflect, what moves do you have?" Izuku stared into Uraraka's eyes, awaiting an answer.

"Power Gem, Stealth Rock, Self-Destruct, and Cosmic-Power. What about you?"

"Replace Self-Destruct and Cosmic Power. I'll signal you when to use screens. I have Megahorn, Brick Break, and Return."

"What about your fourth move?" Uraraka watched as Izuku walked towards the entrance, with time nearly up for their prep.

"You'll see, I planned for this fight the second All Might announced we were doing battle training. I thought about every single opportunity I could get against anyone here with what knowledge I have," he patted Heracross on the horn and looked up at the building. It was way more menacing than it appeared. It was just a simple building, made of stone and metal, but inside was a wild, fierce duo of burning demons ready to lay waste to those who entered, especially Izuku. Iida was overshadowed by that presence, although Izuku had a plan for him too.

Uraraka noticed that Izuku was still shaking and sweating, even though his costume. She approached him and placed her hand on his shoulders. Minior floated behind.

"Are you okay, Deku?"

That melted away all that confidence within Izuku's mind, as his heart now took over, looking at Uraraka's endearing mind. He remembered the forest being consumed by smoke, barely giving Izuku room to breathe. He would cough up ash, and the battle hadn't even started yet. The pressure was held up to an intense degree, beyond what Izuku's intelligence could handle.

"I'm not sure...I...I don't even know if this plan will work as I want it to." He took off his mask and leaned closer to Uraraka. "His Quirk, his Quilava, his ambition, and strength, it's all too much for me. I've lost every single fight with him and the only time I fought back was when Heracross stood up for me. I'm not ready to lose again today."

Uraraka pushed Izuku's mask back up and smiled. "Then don't. I'll follow this plan of yours, Deku, and we will win this fated battle between rivals!"

Izuku remembered those words, _you will find someone who treats you like a human being. _This proved it, this proved that Uraraka saw Izuku not only as a person, but as a friend, and a fighter. She wasn't going to let that spirit die out! Intertwining her spirit with his, they were going to win, together!

Izuku smiled and turned to the building once again, "I'm sorry to get you caught up in my fight."

"What are you talking about, we are a team! Your fight is my fight!"

Outside, a bond was being made that burned brighter than Bakugo's explosions while inside, the demon was facing conflict with his supposed "partner."

"You really have some sort of gripe against Izuku, why? What has he done to you?" Iida remarked as he saw that Bakugo was beginning to leave the chamber where the weapon lay dormant.

At his remark, Quilava turned around and fired off a Flamethrower, striking in between Iida's legs, commanding him to back off.

_It's because he lied to me, all these years. That god damn worthless waste of a bastard lied about that shitty Quirk!_

_He gets a Pokemon like Heracross and now suddenly starts to rise up to my level? What the hell happened to him?! I'll make them pay for threatening me!_

_I'm going to roast that damn nerd today! _Bakugo thought as he ran from Iida.

"Wait! Bakugo! We didn't talk about a plan!"

_**Team A and Team D, your time starts now!**_

"And just like that, we're in!" Uraraka whispered as she crawled out of the window with Izuku and their Pokemon following behind.

The group of four walked quietly along the dark and mysterious corridors. Each turn felt more suspenseful than the last as Izuku expected an attack at any moment.

His thoughts began to race as they added to his plan, repeating and revising it over and over again. Izuku couldn't use One For All, it would destroy the building and kill someone, so he just had to rely on his human strength, Heracross, Uraraka, and Minior.

He had to use his head, every percentage of his brain power had to be used in this fight as Bakugo would be using all of his strength.

And that's exactly what happened, as Bakugo leaped out of the shadows like the devil himself, shouting, "Quilava, Flame Wheel!"

"Uraraka, now!"

"Right! Minior, use Reflect!"

Heracross jumped in front of Izuku to take both the attack from Bakugo and Quilava as a light-pink cube-like shield began to generate around both him and Minior. In a moment's notice, a loud BOOM! was heard along with the sound of some sparkling presence, smoke filled the corridor as Izuku took a step back to survey what little information he could gather from his line of sight.

Without even needing to be commanded, Heracross knew what Izuku's next shout would be. Retaliating with Return on each fist, Heracross struck both Trainer and Pokemon right in the gut, sending them flying. Bakugos attack was a failure, and only scratched Heracross!

Izuku's initial defense worked! Reflect would surround both Minior and Heracross, increasing their Defense stat while it remained for a short while.

The smoke had cleared as Izuku saw that Bakugo was attempting to get up from the blow, feeling every point of damage taken. Izuku saw his chance and took it!

"Uraraka, use Light Screen and then run to find the weapon!"

Uraraka followed as her partner's voice commanded, covering Minior and Heracross in a yellow cube, with it fading moments after appearing. With both screens up, Uraraka ran to do her part, leaving Izuku to his.

Defeating Bakugo!

"You got this, Deku!" Those words, along with the screens, were all that Izuku needed to reassure his stone-cold planing. His heart was like the sun at this moment, hotter than Bakugo's flames, and definitely more endearing!

"What the hell was that?!" The demon finally got up beside his Quilava, filled with nothing but agonizing hate burning in his palms. "Quilava! Smokescreen, then Flame Wheel!"

"Quil!" Black smoke poured out from the volcano Pokemon's jaw, swallowing up Heracross in its darkness. After the bug was consumed, Izuku could see a spark of flames, presumably Quilava rushing towards Heracross. The sound of colliding particles could be heard as Quilava made contact with Reflect, revealing the pink cube on impact.

But through the darkness, Bakugo came rushing out once more! Izuku noticed his posture at a moment's notice, seeing that his right arm began to extend outward.

_Nows my chance, _Izuku's second strategy began to be in motion.

Running towards his attacker, Izuku dodge the initial right hook explosion with such agility! He must've seen it coming a mile away, leaving Bakugo still shocked and confused on how to respond.

With all of his upper-body strength, Izuku hit him with what seemed like a Circle-throw attack, sending Bakugo straight into the solid structure of the building!

"You always go for a right-hook when you fight, I've seen it a dozen times!"

Izuku took this moment to analyze his surroundings even further as Bakugo was stunned. As he held onto Bakugo's gauntlet, he noticed it's distinct features, how sturdy and heavy it was and how large it was. Izuku glanced and saw that there a pin on the gauntlet, much like an actual grenade. Why? Why are these features so prominent and advanced? It couldn't just be for show-

-Then Izuku got his answer. Hopefully, his prediction would be right!

Turning to face Heracross and Quilava, Izuku found that the two were locked in a duel, Quilava tackling Heracross repeatedly with Flame Wheel and Heracross countering with repeated Return attacks.

Quilava was struck with a critical hit, knocking it out of it's Flame Wheel. With his body fully exposed, Izuku noticed a black-ashy substance around Quilava's neck. It was a Charcoal, made to increase the attack power of Quilava's fire-type attacks.

And with that, Izuku's time for analysis was up, as he saw Bakugo curse on the ground, biting his teeth.

"You son of a bitch...you…" Bakugo slowly got up, in pain. Izuku's attack wasn't as strong as Heracross's, but it stung more in a different area. Bakugo's pride. The fact that a Quirkless "loser" countered him and predicted him perfectly, it hurt.

It really, really, hurt.

"You're supposed to be shit….you're not supposed to be this good…" Bakugo finally stood up, his hair covering his eyes in a shadow. "Dogshit on the road...a rat...a stupid pathetic sack of shit.." Izuku could now see Bakugo's aggravated and sharpened eyes. They locked eyes and the battle had become more intense.

"Deku…a helpless and worthless kid..that's who you are!"

"You're wrong," Izuku said, standing up strong and sturdy, his heart and eyes unwavering from the lock they had on Bakugo.

"That name, Deku, doesn't belong to a worthless nobody anymore," He slammed his foot onto the ground and struck a fighting pose, much like Heracross himself, arms targeted near the chest and head slightly tilted to the left. "It belongs to a Hero! The one that will become the greatest of all time! That's who Deku is!"

Bakugo thought back to a moment he missed in his rage and confusion.

_You got this, Deku! _

"Seriously?!" His teeth bore out like a rabid dog. "Is she what is giving you all this confidence? You pathetic simp! Is that what made you think you could take me alone?!"

"You're wrong again. All she did was sharpen my instincts. That's what a true partner does!" Izuku wanted to say something else, but it wasn't his turn to aggravate Bakugo too much just yet. He needed to wait for the next stage of his plan.

And one part of it entirely revolves around luck.

"Those screens, and that Assault Vest. You plan on being fully offensive while having a good defense huh? Trying to prepare for Quilava's super effective fire-type attacks against your bug-type Pokemon!"

He fell for the bait.

"Well then fine, let's see how much damage Heracross can take! Quilava, Flamethrower!"

"Quil!" It's mouth foamed out with fire, before launching it out an echo. "-lava!"

Aiming it right at Deku, it knew Heracross would jump in to take the hit, but it wouldn't take much damage due to the Vest and Light Screen.

But that didn't matter, as when the flames collide with the cube-like shield, Heracross's body became engulfed in flames as it yelled in pain!

Izuku winced at the scene as he yelled out his partner's name. "Heracross!"

Bakugo smiled and began to laugh, "you seriously had an entire plan, and now it falls apart just like that! With just a little Burn status!"

Behind the mask, however, Izuku was smiling. Yes, a Burn effect did half all of Heracross's physical Attack stats and it would do damage over time, but that damage reduction wouldn't work on this beetle.

Not on a Pokemon with the ability, Guts! Where his Attack power would actually be raised at a status like that!

Without coming to the realization of Heracross's ability, Bakugo leaped into the air using an explosion, firing down on Izuku with a kick!

_He is trying to change up his attacks! Does this mean he is nervous? _Izuku successfully blocked the attack and wrapped the capture tape given to him by All Might around his leg.

Bakugo stretched out his hand, becoming impatient and getting ready for another attack.

"Heracross!" The single-horn Pokemon shouted as he ran to Deku's aid, using Megahorn to strike Bakugo right in the throat! Using that very same horn, the beetle launched Bakugo behind to clash against his own Pokemon, disorienting them.

But Bakugo didn't give up his onslaught, being blinded in a rage like a Bouffalant, charging back into the fray. He didn't even realize he was thrown into his own Pokemon.

"Fuck up!" Bakugo shouted with burning eyes as he struck Heracross with another signature right hook.

"Brick Break, now!" Heracross retaliated against the attack with an unwavering spirit, the Reflect activating to protect himself. The beetle chopped Bakugo right down the middle of his face and slammed him into the dull, grey battleground.

But the combo wasn't done yet, as Heracross placed his horn in between Bakugo's legs, lifting him up and throwing up into the ceiling, watching him crash down into the floor shortly after. The Burn effect returned, damaging Heracross once again.

The sounds of clashes and explosions, rumbling and shaking, all of it was going according to plan!

"Quil!" The Pokemon checked up on its Trainer, only to find Bakugo pushing it to the side.

"Why don't you fucking do something then?!" He yelled at his own Pokemon, reprimanding it. How could a Trainer do that?

"You bitch...you…" He couldn't even formulate words to express this feeling of pure hate that was magnified with every failed strike and retaliation. His brain was about to implode on itself, with his palms crackling in smoke.

"You're holding back against me, yet you're scared! Use that god damn Quirk against me that you hid for so long! Let's see how it compares to mine!" The pyres from his hands exploded, filling the corridor with an orange light. "You still can't beat me, with or without a Quirk, and even with that weak shit of a bug you got there!"

"Bakugo, what's going on down there?" Iida said through the communicator given to them by All Might as well.

"Shut up before I beat your ass when I'm done with them!"

"'Them?' You mean Izuku and Uraraka? They are with you?"

Bakugo hung up in an instant, not attempting to communicate at all that Uraraka actually ran away.

"We're supposed to be partners, we have no time for radio-silence!"

That confirmed Izuku's suspicions, they weren't working together! Now, all Izuku has to do is rely on Uraraka to take the weapon as he deals with Bakugo. Using their lack of communication, that was a pivotal point in Izuku's plans!

Uraraka had found the weapon, continuing Izuku's master game plan with Minior by her side. She surveyed the floor and saw that Iida stood alone, with nothing but his Skarmory by his side.

_Perfect! _She thought, _Now's my chance to win!_

"You know, Skarmory, Bakugo does make a pretty good Villain. So, we should probably attempt to do the same to succeed in this mission, don't you think?"

"Skarm!"

"That's right! We need to devote ourselves to criminal intent! Yes, we won't fail! Embrace evil, to become a Hero!"

That was when their voices began to change into one's that sounded more like witches and mustache-twirling Villains.

"We are the embodiment of evil, isn't that right, my dastardly devil, Skarmory!"

"Skarrrrrr, Skarmory!"

Uraraka couldn't hide her stealth anymore as she saw Iida's display of child-like acting. She spewed out spit as a "pffffft" sound echoed across the floor from her laughter.

"Minior!" The meteorite shouted in a panic as it realized they had been discovered.

"So there you are, Hero! Skarmory, attack them evilly with Iron Head!"

The armor bird Pokemon flew in like a missile, being consumed by a silver-colored aura, ready to attack the Heroes who entered its lair! Uraraka was too busy laughing to properly retaliate, so Minior took initiative and set off a Power Gem attack!

The counter was in vain, as Skarmory simply dashed through the mystical rocks thrown at it and rammed right into the meteor, throwing it into the wall, cracking its shield in a single strike! Now, Minior's red core was exposed and it could now take damage.

"Minior!" Uraraka shouted as soon as she stopped laughing, concerned for her partner Pokemon.

"I knew you would come here alone when Bakugo ran off to fight by himself! Izuku would plan for that and make it a one-on-one fight. How predictable, Hero! But as you can see-" Iida spread his arms out wildly, showing off the clean and spotless floors, "I removed any potential objects you could use your Quirk on! My dastardly strikes have rendered you helpless!"

"We'll see about that! Minior, Stealth Rock, now!"

_Use Stealth Rocks so that you can stop Iida's movements. He is fast, but he wouldn't want to take damage from the rocks scattered about! _Uraraka followed Izuku's instructions as Minior floated up above, firing off sharp rock-like projectiles into the ground around the weapon, making it difficult for Iida to move about!

_Then, while he is immobile, jump and grab the weapon!_ Uraraka used her Quirk on her own body to lighten her own weight as she leaped towards the machine! The victory was on her side, as she won using Izuku's spirit!

"Skarmory, Defog!" Suddenly the area became wrapped in a deep mist, preventing Uraraka from seeing anything. But she knew the weapon was right in front of her, right?

"Release!"

Wrong! When the mist faded, so did the weapon from site. Uraraka let out a gasp as she flailed about in a panic. She landed in a rolling motion, ramming into the wall.

"Minior!" Her Pokemon yelled in a worry.

"You foolish Hero! Really expecting me to not push through the rocks? Well, too bad, I didn't have to! With Skarmory's Defog, it just blew your obstacles away! I can just keep running around, holding this weapon from you, and if you try to stop me, Skarmory has got me covered!"

"You have blundered, Hero! Now, use Air Cutter!"

Uraraka grabbed onto Minior as she ran to hide behind the pillars, watching it be chipped away by the sharp air fired off by Skarmory.

"Deku! I need help!" She radioed to Izuku.

"What's the status?" Izuku was hiding in one of the corridors as Heracross fought alone against Bakugo and Quilava, and he was winning! Striking Bakugo with a Return in the back and slamming Quilava into the wall with Megahorn, Heracross wouldn't fall. Never! He wouldn't fail Izuku!

"Bad! Skarmory has Defog so he can help Iida move around and take the weapon from me!" The sounds of cutting air and a breaking pillar could be heard through the radio. "He has Iron Head, Air Cutter, and Defog!"

"Where are you?" A blast could be heard from behind him as Bakugo yelled, "What's wrong you beetle-bitch?! Getting tired?!"

"Near the middle of the fifth floor! What do I do?!"

"Stay strong, I guess we need to resort to my other plan then," Izuku really didn't want to do this. He wished Uraraka could just deal with Iida, but that was expecting too much from her and underestimating Iida.

"You can do this, Uraraka. Don't give up. I believe in you," and with that, the radio transmission ended as Izuku departed a last, heart-warming message. Now Uraraka was invigorated with the same spirit that was driving Heracross!

Izuku leaped out from his hiding place to see Heracross caught in an intense lock between Bakugo and Quilava! Blow after blow, explosion after explosion, the intensity continued to ramp up!

As the battle continued, thoughts began to race through Bakugo's head. The flames that were burning in his mind, the pulsating veins of anger, all of fed these thoughts into Bakugo as he desperately fought against the Guts-boosted Pokemon!

_You really think UA would let someone like you in when they could have me?!_ And yet here Izuku was, fighting against Bakugo with the determination of a great Trainer.

_Like it or not, you can't stop me!_

_He is just meant to be dogshit on the road!_

He was struck with Quilava's Flame Wheel as Heracross dodged the attack. The two were so blinded by hate, they treated this as a treat fight more than anything else.

_You can't do anything right, can you? You can read the last part of Izuku's name as Deku. That must be what you call a helpless, worthless loser!_

_Why don't you understand? _Bakugo leaped into the air with his explosions and clocked Heracross across the face, sending the beetle back into the ground.

"Heracross can't take much more! The screens will run out soon!" Izuku panicked as he watched the fight unfold.

_Why can't you do anything right?_ Heracross stabbed his horn into the ground and pulled it back up, throwing the floor materials into Bakugo, disorientating him. With this chance, Heracross charged at Quilava with a Return attack aimed straight for him!

_I am amazing! No one is as great as I am!_

_So then why the fuck is this bug beating my ass?!_

Bakugo thought back to when his kindergarten class discovered Izuku was Quirkless. He just sat there, broken, eyes wide and pale. It was terrible, a broken dream at the age of 4.

_You're a complete failure, Deku._

And then the last thought rushed through Bakugo's head. The image of Izuku lending his hand, his pitiful hand towards the glorious Bakugo at the river! How could he?!

And then, he thought of the Garbodor incident. A few words rang through his head and sent him to the brink, shattering his sanity! Bakugo was no longer a person, he was a demon! And those words were-

_I wasn't going to sit there and watch you die!_

"I'm so much better than you are, Deku!" Bakugo crackled an explosion from his palm, crashing it into Heracross. The pink cube appeared for the last time, as it was shattered in a single strike! Uraraka was too far away to repair it again!

Heracross crashed right in front of Izuku as Quilava let off a Blaze-boosted Flamethrower, colliding with Light Screen! The two forces exploded, breaking apart the barrier as it faded into nothing but dwindles of light. Heracross had finally lost its defenses. Without them, it could barely take any more hits from the duo of devils. Heracross was in near-critical condition as it engulfed in flames once again by the Burn status condition. Bakugo was covered in scratches and wounds as he spit out blood with a smile and laughed. Quilava was in critical condition, which is what activated its Blaze ability.

"So! Now that your shields are gone what are you gonna do, scum?!" The black areas of Bakugo's gauntlet shined a red light, and Izuku noticed in an instant.

"I'm all loaded up now," Bakugo grinned as he took a pose, Quilava hiding behind him.

_Looks like I was right! _Izuku thought as Bakugo pulled on his gauntlet like a pistol.

"You know how my Quirk works you obsessive freak! I secrete nitroglycerin-like sweat from my hands, and these gauntlets store up that sweat for one monster blast!" A light emerged from the gauntlet as Bakugo placed his hand on the pin, ready to fire.

"Young Bakugo, stop! That's too far, you will kill him!" All Might suddenly intrude as he broadcasted his voice into the radios.

"He will be fine as long as he dodges, now shut up!"

_**BOOM!**_ The attack was fired, scraping against the walls of the corridor and engulfing the area in red, intense light. It was like a comet, racing towards Izuku with the desire to kill. Bakugo won!

"Heracross, take off your Assault Vest and use Protect!" Izuku finally revealed his last move, Protect! Heracross threw the Assault Vest off and cast an emerald-green shield in front of both him and his Trainer. Izuku watched the comet rush towards them inside of the bubble. There was a smile on the Trainer's face. He had to get rid of the Assault Vest in order to use Protect, as it wasn't an attacking move.

Everything was going according to plan, but the next part was the most dangerous and unpredictable part.

There was a rumbling throughout the building as a mushroom-shaped explosion exited the structure, leaving a gaping hole outside with black smoke stemming from it. The trembles were so intense that Uraraka and Iida had completely lost their balance while in combat.

"Bakugo, what is the meaning of this?! Answer me?!" Iida shouted into his radio as he ran about with the machine in hand.

When the smoke faded, Bakugo saw Heracross's vest on the ground, burnt up into ash much like the walls around them. But then he saw that emerald-green dome. Izuku still had his entire Hero suit intact, and Heracross held up the defense. Both were completely unharmed.

_What the fuck?!_

_WHAT THE FUCK?!_

"How did you?!"

"I knew those gauntlets were for something, Bakugo. You aren't the type to randomly have a design choice like that without giving it a purpose," Izuku patted his partner on the back as he succumbed to more Burn damage. "It's like Pokemon anatomy, every single Pokemon has their bodies, limbs, and organs designed for their own benefit. Heracross's horn, Quilava's long body, and now, your gauntlets. Seeing as it was around your hands, I knew it related to your sweat somehow."

"Anyone with a brain could figure it out, _Kacchan._ Try not to be so obvious next time," now, Izuku knew what he had to do. Now was the time to say everything he was thinking. Now was the time to poke the beast until it killed him.

"The hell did you say to me?!" Bakugo aimed his second gauntlet at Izuku, being prepared to end the fight with his second blow. Heracross couldn't use protect a second time so soon!

"Do that again and you will lose!" All Might echoed from the monitor room.

"What?!"

_That'll be sure to piss him off even more! _Izuku thought, watching the pieces come together.

"Using that attack invited the destruction of the stronghold you should be protecting! Massive points will be deducted for that poor strategy!"

In the monitor room, All Might watched as Bakugo began to scream into the skies. As a teacher, he should stop this fight, but he couldn't. For Izuku's sake!

"Heracross, fly out through the hole and help Uraraka! She is in the middle of the fifth floor! Hurry it up!"

"Hera!" The beetle followed it's Trainer and flew out the window, using Megahorn to gain momentum.

"Oh?! You're gonna stay here yourself?! You just want to lose don't you!"

"I'm sending him away because he doesn't need to be here anymore," Izuku could see the little movements in Bakugo's face. He was getting to him.

Now it was just time to make him snap.

"He doesn't need to be here to fight a raging idiot like you. I can beat you myself!"

"What?!"

Izuku's voice was trembling, but he had to speak those words! He had to say the thoughts he repressed for ages! Izuku stared down at the person that made him realize not all people are born equal. Staring down the person that made him hate humanity.

"That's right! Can't you see you're making a fool out of yourself when we all know that I'm better than you!"

Bakugo froze, his eyes became black as his mouth remained fixed in the center of his face.

"All you have been doing is pissing yourself just because you've been losing! To a bug, while you have a fire type. What kind of Trainer are you?!"

The ringing in Bakugo's ears could even be heard outside.

"You want to prove yourself because you know you're actually weak! You're scared for when people find out how weak you actually are! So you scare them, desperately trying to make them see you as better! But it doesn't work on me, it never has!" Izuku was disgusted at his own words, but it had to be done for the sake of the mission.

"It has never worked on me! I just let you win to make you feel better! That's what everyone has been doing! My Quirk is so much better than yours. You should be the one we call Deku, not me! You're the weak and worthless one!" There were tears pouring out behind Izuku's mask, his heart pounding out of his chest. This was it.

With that, the seeds were planted, and they grew into intense, sharp vines inside Izuku's forest. They wrapped around the trees in a rage and eventually found their way towards Izuku with the label "Deku" around each vine.

"Quilava, Flame Wheel." That rage of his was so broken he could only speak in a cold manner. Quilava's Blaze boosted mohawk grew outward and wrapped itself around the Pokemon, expressing the rage that burst within Bakugo.

Quilava rammed into Izuku, burning off the left side of his mask in a single attack.

_Brace yourself! _He thought.

"Again." Quilava charged back in, picking up speed and power as the wheel ran across the ground.

"Again!" Izuku's suit had its right arm ripped off and the entire mask was reduced to ash.

"AGAIN! DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE STOP UNTIL HE IS DEAD LIKE A CAT ON THE STREET!" There it was, the rage that was expressed in a cold voice was now in full-throttle, now in the form of a chaotic nightmare!

Bakugo walked forwards as Quilava ran around the destroyed arena, clashing over and over again with Izuku's weak body.

"Do you wanna say that shit to me again?! Huh?! SAY IT!" Quilava slammed Izuku in the ground as his face slammed into the concrete. Bakugo picked him up again and rammed his head repeatedly into Izuku, to the point where the both of them bled. Izuku fell to the ground, spitting out blood.

"Get up, idiot! You were talking so much earlier, where did that tough guy act go?!" Bakugo grabbed Izuku by the leg and raised him into the sky, slamming him back into the ground again.

"You're a weakling! Never forget that! NEVER!"

Bakugo picked up Izuku again, grabbing him in a full-nelson like motion and looking at Quilava with sharp eyes.

"Flamethrower, now!"

Quilava spewed flames directly at Izuku's chest, burning off the suit, leaving on its pants left. Izuku's bare-skin was open to the scolding power of Quilava.

"Take it all back! Right now, and maybe I'll stop!" Quilava continued with the torture, burning Izuku's skin until it turned black.

"That isn't manly at all! Ganging up on him like that is awful!" Kirishima said in the monitor room as his Lycanroc roared with rage at the scene.

"This is hard to watch, why can't he just capture him using the tape instead of doing this?!" Mina covered her eyes as she was held by her Goodra, being unable to watch an innocent child die like this.

"That Bakugo is way too uber-strong!" Kaminari screamed in fear with his Pichu on his head.

Todoroki and Momo watched and said nothing, noticing only the raw strength Bakugo displayed.

"He seems like an actual Villain," Tokoyami commented.

All Might gripped his microphone in fear, wanting to end the match so badly as the screams of Izuku colliding with the sound of burning skin. No one could take watching the scene anymore.

But All Might couldn't stop it, he had to see how this ended.

Izuku wanted this!

"Well?! YOU GONNA TAKE IT BACK?!" Bakugo screamed behind Izuku, nearly breaking his eardrums.

"Why ...would I…."

"Why would I take back the truth?!"

Quilava continued with his Flamethrower attack, to the point where he began to become enveloped in a blue light, The flames consumed Quilava, morphing him into a Typhlosion! The final stage of Cyndaquil's evolution-line!

The volcanic flames became just as hot as Hell itself, continuing to clash against Izuku's fragile body.

"Give him hell, Thyplosion!"

"Sir, Bakugo is going to kill him!" Kirishima shouted.

"Lycanroc!" The wolf echoed, wanting the fight to end.

"He is a psychopath!" Mina screamed.

"All Might!" 1-A yelled from the monitor room, "stop the fight!"

"_**BOTH OF YOU STOP-"**_

"What's going on with Uraraka?" Momo commented as she looked at the screen that shows Uraraka's actions.

On the fifth floor, the window burst open as Heracross dashed through it with Megahorn!

"Heracross?!" Iida exclaimed in complete shock, before being struck right in the chest by the beetle, creating cracks throughout his armor. Heracross continued its movement, ramming Iida into the wall and pinning him there, preventing him from moving at all.

"In the name of Villainy, stop this! Skarmory, Air Cutter on Heracross!" The sharp slices of air approached the single-horn Pokemon. The flying-type attack would've been four times effective against the bug-fighting type!

But then, Heracross cast a Protect, nullifying the attack! From the corner of its eye, it saw Uraraka and Minior and screamed "Hecu! Hecu!"

_Get the weapon for Deku! Don't let his spirit die!_

Uraraka raced forward with Minior. Now that no one was protecting the weapon, it was an easy catch!

"Skarmory, Iron Head! Stop them!"

"Skar!" The steel-flying type raced towards Uraraka with the silver aura racing through its body.

"Minior, Reflect!" The meteor followed, covering itself with a pink holographic cube and pressing against Skarmory's Iron Head! The meteor wouldn't move an inch!

Uraraka jumped into the air using her Quirk, with the weapon in her sight. Iida was held down by Heracross, and Skarmory was being blocked by Minior. This was it!

But then, Heracross lost his focus. The burn damage was too much, inflicting itself upon the beetle one-last time, as Heracross collapsed to the ground, letting go of Iida.

He had fainted from his injuries.

With that, Iida raced forward, trying to catch Uraraka. But even he fell ill to Heracross's attack, falling the ground with his broken armor.

"You can't Hero, my weapon!"

"Release!" Uraraka pressed her fingertips together, deactivating her power. She plummeted towards the weapon with nothing to stop the spirit of both her and Izuku!

"I got it!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the nuke like she was hugging it.

"No! The weapon!"

The echoes of Iida's screams could be heard from where Bakugo stood, finally letting go of Izuku, watching him collapse to the floor.

"We won...thank you...everyone…" Izuku closed his eyes and fell unconscious, being unable to feel or think at all. His injuries were too intense.

Bakugo looked down and saw what he had done. Torture, that's what it was. Izuku was being treated like a marshmallow for Bakugo's entertainment. These weren't the actions of a Hero, they were evil, vile, disgusting.

He looked up to meet eyes with his Typhlosion, remembering how he had yelled at his "little brother" repeatedly at the fight due to his own weakness. Thyplosion was doing its best, it was Bakugo who was falling behind. Bakugo who ruined his own partner Pokemon. Bakugo, who made them lose.

Bakugo was the weak link.

His eyes widened as he stared down at Izuku's body, believing it to be a corpse for just a moment. He figured out Izuku's entire plan.

First, the Assault Vest made Bakugo believe that Heracross would be fighting head to head with a strong defense to super-effective damage. The screens added to this. If the beetle got burned, it just made him stronger and capable of more damage. Izuku was smart, so he knew the gauntlets were made for something, presumably a weapon, relating it to Pokemon biology. That's why he had Protect despite having an Assault Vest, a status type move with an item that prevents the use of status type moves. He got rid of it at that moment to fake out Bakugo and reveal his ace.

And then, all the insults, the agitation of the demon at the deepest part of the cave. It was all a distraction just so that Bakugo wouldn't chase after Heracross and stop Uraraka from winning.

Even though there were some improvised and newly thought up aspects, Izuku had played him from the very start. Even as Quilava evolved in the end, that meant nothing to Izuku's victory.

"I can't believe it…" All Might said as Bakugo stared at his partner with dead eyes.

_I'm sorry…._

"_**Hero team-"**_

_He really was better than me..._

"_**WINS!"**_

**Authors note time! So, welcome to the first chapter of 2020! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Thank you to Shadow Joestar, god's executioner REBORN, keyblade master cole, sparkydragon98, Omega Armadillo, awsomerebel55, and underdogking for reviewing and thanks to JeffMen103 and Omni for beta-reading! Funny thing is, Omni told me the end was too intense, but I chose to keep it the way it was for narrative reasons in the next chapter. **

**You guys gave amazing suggestions and most of them are being considered/implanted into the story! Congrats and thank you for working with me, keep suggesting them!**

**Omega Armadillo 300: Staraptor, Drifblim, Luxray, Donphan, Toxapex, Beheeyem, Yanmega, Swellow, Kingdra, Barbaracle, Swoobat, leavanny, and galvantra are all great suggestions that I am writing down and considering! Alhough, can you explain Alolan Golem for Jiro? I like the suggestion because it is so different then what I expect, but I want to know why she should have it.**

**Awesomerebel55: Venasaur, Staraptor, Sudowoodo, and Buizel is great! Actually, Buizel is one of my favorite Pokemon, top 5! Thank you!**

**Sparky: Clobbapus, Bellossom, Morelull, Centiskorch are great! I can see Twice with Morepeko and now I wish I gave it to him! I only gave it to Jiro because of her shipping with Kaminari and the fact that she reminds me of Marnie from SwSh. Maybe he could have one too though?**

**My insta is SeaBloople and SeaBloople2 (delete dashes). Feel free to commission me for artwork! I did the cover for the fic along with JeffMen103's fanfiction, Deku: The Golden Saiyan Hero Of Hope! (Read that too)**

**h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/-w-w-w-.-i-n-s-t-a-g-r-a-m-.-c-o-m-/-s-e-a-b-lo-o-p-l-e-/-?-h-l-=-e-n**

**Join the discord!**

**h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/-d-i-s-c-o-r-d-.-g-g-/-E-y-e-p-a-V-F**

**My discord is SeaBloople#9856. Feel free to dm me about questions, suggestions (such as mons for other trainers in 1UA and such) and even if you just wanna talk! (or just pm me on fanfic ig)**

**REMEMBER TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW THE CHAPTER! WE GOT TO 50 FOLLOWERS BEFORE THE YEAR'S END, THANK YOU! LETS SEE HOW FAR WE GO THIS YEAR!**

**Chapter 7- Bakugo's Journey, coming soon! (January 11th at the latest!)**


	7. Chapter 7

"**HERO TEAM WINS!" **All Might echoed through his microphone, shaking the contestants to their core.

"That battle felt all over the place," Kaminari interrupted, gazing on the results screen along with the rest of his peers. "Izuku and Bakugou on the ropes, Uraraka was in trouble against Iida, then Bakugo starts trouncing Izuku, only for Uraraka to turn the tide on Iida!"

"How does the old saying go?" Tokoyami said in darkness, closing his eyes and putting his head down, deep in thought, "life can take many unexpected turns. Individual battles may switch sides in victories but what matters is the war."

"I wonder if the rest of our matches will be that intense, gero," Tsuyu said with a slight nervousness as she noticed All Might leaving the room.

"Get ready everyone, we will review the results soon."

The Champion arrived at the scene of the spectacle in a moment's notice. Izuku, his torch, was on the ground with skin like black ash. Bakugo and Thyplosion stood above the sacrifice, lost in each others frightened gazes. Maybe they could read each other's thoughts? If they did, they would only amplify each other's feelings continuously as the cycle of panic and confusion would feed from Trainer to Pokemon.

"To the nurse's office," a small robot put Izuku into a carrier and began to walk off, with another robot responding with "I know! I know" Their voices were muffled in Bakugo's ringing ears.

_He played me…_ He thought. _He won…_

_You're scared for when people find out how weak you actually are! _

Didn't the entire class see him lose?

_He didn't even use his Quirk at all…That bastard knew he didn't have to use it. If he was this much smarter than me, what does that say about his Quirk?_

_What does that say about me?_

Bakugo hadn't even noticed his own breathing when All Might placed his hand on his shoulder. It was rapid, like repeated explosions, his lungs swelling up with the smoke from his own blasts. Typhlosion saw it too, and it messed with his breathing as well.

It was like someone desperately trying to cling onto life. Like their whole world was torn apart from them and all they were left with was the reality they believed to be false, but it was actually true all along.

"Now, Young Bakugo, let's go review the results. There's no time to be breathing like that. You can learn from this." All Might let go and walked away, before suddenly speaking up once again. "Oh, and that last act of yours. That was great as a Villain. Good job."

"But it was too much as a student. I suppose we will have a talk about what happened eventually." The Champion's voice was deep and scolding. That was the last thing that stabbed into Bakugo's chest.

Bakugo, Iida, and Uraraka stood together in a line in front of Class 1-A. Uraraka seemed a bit drowsy and ruffled up as she leaned on Iida to maintain her own balance. Iida seemed to stumble over from his injury by Heracross, cracks in the armor could be visible. Bakugo was all scratched up, with scrapes and wounds visible all over. What wasn't visible were his eyes. They seemed dark and vacant, lost in chaotic thought.

He was staring out at Class 1-A. There seemed to be a lot more people then he could remember. Were there really only 20 students? Felt more like a 40 to him in that little room, with each eye being its own person. This was just including the humans, but what about the Pokemon? How were they staring at him? How was a Trainer like him being stared at by other Pokemon?

That 40 seemed to jump to a thousand at the second, then to a million, then…

Bakugo's heart tightened at the sea of eyes. Was there some kind of Double Team trick being played on him?

"Izuku is the MVP of the exercise!" Bakugo heard in an instant, that was the one sentence in the conversation that ruptured through his chaos.

"Would anyone like to answer why? We all should review the results after all!" All Might said, towering over the children.

"He was the most prepared when it came to the challenge," Momo said, raising her hand up into the sky boldly. "Supplying Uraraka with effective TM's, acting as a sufficient team leader. He was capable of adapting to situations as they arose, trusting in his partner and his Heracross. He took advantage of Bakugo's reckless behavior."

_Reckless._

"He had used the hole Bakugo made to get to Iida, supporting his partner the best he could in his current situation. Not bringing harm to the building at all. Izuku played this challenge the best."

_Much better than his rival, _Bakugo could almost hear in some kind of faint, fake voice. It sounded like Momo but at the same time sounded more like himself, like a merging of the two voices. Or maybe it was his own voice trying to disguise itself as someone else.

"Although, I believe Iida performed better, sir. He should be the MVP," she challenged.

"What? No way! Izuku was the man, especially at the end, taking all of that-"

_Torture-_

-" Kirishima said, his last word being faint in some kind of raging sea.

"That 'manliness' was too brash, it could've gotten him killed if Bakugo was an actual Villain with killing intent. Izuku should've played it safer, no matter what, a sacrifice like that was unnecessary, especially in a real-life scenario. No life should be given up like that unless under the direst of circumstances."

"So, why is Iida better, besides that?" All Might said nervously, noting how good of an eye Momo had. He could tell she was the kind of student that always participated.

"Iida was at the same level as Izuku in intelligence and preparation, bringing along Skarmory for its Steel-Flying type coverage, being capable of handling Minior's and Heracross's typings respectively, Rock and Bug-Fighting. Air Cutter could deal damage to multiple opponents, being 4 times effective against Heracross. Iron Head could deal with Minior easily, and Defog was used to its maximum potential. Even besides using it as a hazard-cleaner, Iida had prepared to use it to be capable of escape or disorienting his opponent, which he did as seen with how Uraraka would slam into the wall."

"Good point, Momo-"

"Then, he maintained focus on the mission, protecting his weapon at all costs. He hard-countered Uraraka, securing his victory alone if it hadn't been for Heracross. He too acted as a team leader by at least attempting to work with Bakugo. Besides that failure, he worked to adapt to his teammates sudden irrational behavior."

_He was the weak link._

"All right, Momo, good point. Now would anyone else like to participate-"

"Uraraka would go in third place. She played foolishly and only succeeded due to this being practice. She also relied too much on her leader, being incapable of doing anything on her own. Even Minior had to act ahead of its Trainer."

"Bakugo would be last because-"

_He is a piece of shit. Running in like a raging crackhead, yelling and screaming like some kind of fucking idiot. What the hell is wrong with him? He made glasses lose, that bastard couldn't listen for shit. Couldn't even say pink-cheeks ran away. And then he started losing to one bug type, the fuck? His ass got salty and even pushed that damn Quilava. So now he is a shit Trainer and a shit Hero, great. And that whole amazing attack, blocked by a protect and destroying the wall. That literally made Deku win. Shit Hero, shit Trainer, and even a shit Villain._

"That's a respectable way of putting it, Momo. Thank you!" All Might sighed as she finally finished.

"No one else has any thoughts?" Of course, one person did, but they were too busy being suffocated to share any of them.

"One should always start at the basics and develop them whole-heartedly to learning. That's the only way you can become a Hero," Momo said confidently.

"Now then! I suppose it is time we get going to the next match!"

_**TEAM B Vs TEAM I! TEAM B WILL BE THE HEROES AND I WILL BE THE VILLAINS! 5 MINUTES PREP START NOW!**_

"Your name is Todoroki right?" Mezo Shoji, Team B, asked his partner. The monstrosity of a student that was Shoji had 6 arms, 3 present on each side, and a strange webbing in between them. He was a tall, incredibly muscular figure with grey hair that covered his right eye and a mask that connected to his suit to cover his mouth. All that could be visible on his face was his large eyes that seemed quite normal compared to the rest of his body. His Hero-costume seemed pretty normal as well, a light blue skin-tight suit with 6 white dots scattered on his chest. His belt was the same color as his mask and so were his boots.

"We should start talking about a plan I suppose. Me and Tentacruel can wrap them up using our tentacles, that could work-"

"There's no need," Todoroki Shoto said with a temperature just like his Quirk. The prodigy had white hair on his right side. He also had a plain white shirt with matching pants and boots. His left side was completely covered in ice with a red, piercing dot burning through the cold to gaze upon the world. His body seemed to split in two, but Todoroki seemed to only move about as if he was only a human with a right side.

"Just step outside, me and Ninetails will take care of it in an instant," Todoroki pat his Alolan-Ninetails, entering the building as All Might screamed, "_**BEGIN!"**_

"I'll end this in one move," The split-child placed his gentle hand on the wall of the building, and merely twitched, sending out shockwaves of ice that consumed anything they came into contact with, soon encasing the entire building in their cold enigma.

"What the hell?!" Shoji yelled out as he stood outside, gazing upon the newly created glacier of sorts.

"Tentacruel?!"

"I can't move! Hagakure, you okay?!" Ojiro, Team I, shouted for his teammate as the two stood defiantly in front of the machine.

They were forced to stand anyways, as their feet had been frozen solid.

Through the dark hallway, a red light began to emerge, staring down Ojiro with such heat, it could've thawed him out if Todoroki put just enough pressure on his sight.

"Stand down," Todoroki walked straight past Ojiro, nearly placing his hand on the machine before he saw Ninetails bite into something in midair.

"Should've told your Kecleon to knock it off," looking at a particular spot on the floor, Todoroki saw four footsteps, two of a human, the other two being of a Pokemon. Kecleon, the color swap Pokemon. It was invisible just like it's trainer with the only visible feature being a red-zigzag stripe on its chest. The Pokemon extended its tongue out at an attempt to grab Todoroki before he touched the weapon, but Ninetails intercepted the strike.

"Ninetails, freeze that Kecleon and strike Ojiro's tail with Ice-Beam."

With that solid command, Ninetails followed with such grace, sending out similar waves of ice like Todoroki along Kecleon's tongue. Letting go right the Pokemon was frozen, the winter fox turned and blasted the fur on Ojiro's tail, revealing an Aipom hiding in the bush.

Both Pokemon were taken out in a single attack.

"It's not your fault. Ninetails and I are just on a different level."

**HERO TEAM B, WINS!**

"Christ, that guy is amazing!"

"Pichu Pichu!" The Pokemon agreed with its Trainer, jumping repeatedly on his head.

"He protected his teammate and handled it swiftly," Momo spoke out, once again explaining the result to the rest of the class. "He is clearly the MVP. Maybe the strongest in the class."

As everyone obsessed over the display Todoroki revealed, Bakugo stood back, his eyes widening at the power of ice. His explosions were like small cigars against the Arctic that was Todoroki and this, this fact shook him more than anything else. Not only did he lose to Deku, but there was someone else infinitely better than him?! How-

Why?

"Damn it…" Bakugo scolding, the chaos in his head becoming more and more like the darkest pit of hell.

"Let's not waste any time now students! Next up is Team H vs Team J!"

**Tsuyu and Tokoyami vs Kirishima and Sero!**

**5 MINUTES PREP, BEGIN!**

"Sero, right? Your Quirk is Tape I think?" Kirishima said. He was a young, fiery-spirited boy with a muscular physique. His hero costume bore two gear-shaped shoulder-pads, with a slash between the right one connecting to the belt. There was an R in the middle, hinting at his potential hero name. His pants were black and baggy, matching with his boots, and there was a torn up half cape connected to his belt as well. Kirishima's hair was his most prominent feature, spiking outward like a red-missile, each strand always pointing forward like a spike. He was like a drill, always intending on pushing forward to break the mold.

"Yep!" Sero responded as he stretched, his Spinarak joining him in the process. "Don't worry, red, I already know what to do!"

Sero was a lean student, his black hair spiking downwards in a jagged manner. His eyes were like wide almonds that matched with his cheeky grin and plain face. His costume consisted of a black skin-tight suit that had a white pattern in the torso that matched with his white boots. His shoulder pads seemed like two huge upside-down orange tape dispensers and his mask matched this theme, seeming like a regular dispenser with black and white coloring. His elbows had a circular figure to them, and that was where Sero would activate his Quirk: Tape.

"It's Kirishima!"

"Lycanroc!" The two shouted as they saw Sero scatter about traps in the room, but what he failed to notice was the Murkrow flying about the building, peering through the window.

"Murkrow!" Tokoyami's Pokemon flew down to its Trainer, explaining what it saw.

Tokoyami was a strange student, much like Shoji. His head was that of a raven, but the rest of his body was completely normal. His Hero costume too was extremely simple, consisting of just a black cape that covered his whole body.

"So, Sero set up his tape around the room, and had Spinarak's Sticky Web scattered around? That's gonna be hard to deal with, especially if we can't even move once we are in the room."

"I've got an idea," Tsuyu said, making good use of the 5 minutes they had to make up a plan. Murkrow flew up to the floor of the weapon, charging up a Sky Attack. Tokoyami hopped on Politoed's back, waiting for the mission to start.

And start it did, as All Might shouted: "_**BEGIN!"**_

Murkrow immediately broke through the window with its Sky Attack, enveloping itself in a white light like a piercing heavenly arrow.

"Strike Spinarak with your darkness, Murkrow!" Tokoyami, Politoed, and Tsuyu appeared in the window Murkrow shattered, they had jumped all the way up using Tsuyu's frog-like ability and Politoed's frog-like body to carry Tokoyami.

The bird took aim at the spider, placed on one of Sero's lines of tape, and charged. In a single attack, Murkrow ripped through row after row of tape, piercing Spinarak and annihilating the Pokemon in a single hit. The spider was thrown into the wall, with black spirals making up its eyes as it groaned, "Spina…"

"Lycanroc! Avenge Spinarak with a Stone Edge!" Kaminari shouted, his chest puffing out to show his manliness.

"Lycan-" The wolf wound up its fist before slamming it into the ground, sprouting out sharp stones that struck Murkrow straight in the chest, "-roc!

A critical hit! Just like Spinarak, Murkrow was eliminated in a single attack!

"Now, Stone Edge again to take care of those three Heroes!" Kirishima almost sounded like Iida in the way he acted.

"Politoed, use Surf to clear out Kirishima and the obstacles!" Tsuyu commanded with Politoed jumping into the air as Tokoyami got off of it. The frog Pokemon slammed its fist into the ground, summoning a tidal wave of water, crashing into the duo in red!

A super effective hit! The water carried the two into the wall as it also carried the tape and webs scattered about, wiping the area clean.

Kirishima and Lycanroc, eliminated! The Mystic Water Politoed carried would amplify the damage of Surf attack, considering the item enhanced all water-type moves.

"Now, the weapon-" before Tsuyu and Politoed could properly react, Sero encased them in his tape with such ease like he himself was a spider. They were wrapped up like a mummy!

Tsuyu and Politoed, eliminated! The teams were erased in fractions of a second, with only two students standing! Sero didn't waste a single moment, wrapping Tokoyami around in tape as well as the raven ran towards the machine.

"Game over!" Sero said with a confident smile, slightly limping from the Surf.

"_**Villain team-"**_

"Dark Shadow! Strike Sero and take hold on the weapon!"

"Aye!" From Tokoyami's chest, a shadow-like creature peered its head, ripping through Sero's tape with a single strike!

"Is that a Pokemon or something?!"

"Wrong! It's my Quirk, Dark Shadow! Now, make the Villains pay with a punishment of the dark!"

"Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora!" Dark Shadow clawed at Sero with rapid strikes of darkness, sending him launching beside Kirishima!

"This power?!" Sero gasped, colliding with the wall, ending the match right there! Dark Shadow placed its claw on the weapon, declaring victory over its opponents!

"_**HERO TEAM, WINS!"**_

"All the students performed excellently!" All Might shouted as the rest of the class cheered on at the evenly-skilled battle. Even though there was no spectacle of power like Todoroki, Bakugo was still staring at the screen with wide, shaken eyes.

_If I was in this match, would I still win?_

"I'm not entirely sure which team deserves MVP this time," Momo said with her hand over her chin, continuing to analyze the situation.

"Well I don't think it would be Kirishima," Jirou suddenly spoke up for once as if she was feeling confident enough to share her opinion.

"Got rid of the first-day jitters I see!" All Might smiled, pointing at her and awaiting her explanation.

"Well, even though he did counter well to avenge Spinarak, he sorta just charged in headfirst. He should've analyzed the situation just a bit more instead of just making another move. That's why he and Lycanroc went down against Surf."

"Speaking of Surf," Momo spoke up, regaining her position in the peak of intelligence, "That was a bit too dangerous considering there was a weapon in the area. It is a spread move after all."

"It's pretty split between Sero and Tokoyami," Todoroki said, leaning against the back of the room. "Sero set up a valid strategy and encased the Heroes whenever he got the chance. He was consistent in his actions, so I'd pick him. Even though Tokoyami won, he would be 2nd place."

"Good analysis everyone! Like I said, let's not waste time!"

_**Team G versus Team C! Heroes Jirou and Kaminari versus Villains Momo and Mineta!**_

_**5-minute prep starts now!**_

"Gallade?!" Momo exclaimed as she saw her partner Pokemon standing over the unconscious body of Mineta. He looked like a sleeping, ugly baby, and his Hero costume fit with that theme. Dawning a skin-tight purple spandex, yellow gloves and cape, and mask that blended in with his hair. He had a diaper too, further emphasizing his worthlessness.

"Why would you knock him out?! The match just started and we have to prep!"

"Gallade!" Her knight bowed before her and exclaimed his explanation in a rapid, cold manner.

"A perv? That's impossible, no one like that would be accepted in UA? What was he doing?"

"Gallade! Gallade!" The blade Pokemon stood up and pointed at Mineta's area of focus, pointing at her bosom.

Momo had a revealing costume. Although it supported her as a Hero for the fact she could be capable of creating more useful items with her Quirk: Creation, it seemed to contradict her lady-like personality. Momo wore a sleeveless crimson leotard that exposed her skin from neck to chest. Matching with that, the queen dawned crimson knee-high boots. Her hair was tied in an elegant ponytail, dark and powerful, with a sharp strand pointing downwards on the right side of her face. Her eyes were nearly like that of a cat!

Gallade then proceeded to point at his own bottom, indicating Mineta's second sight.

"That's baffling, Gallade! He should be reprimanded for that! Although," she looked down to see Mineta's body, "I think you reprimanded him enough for now. Thank you."

_I live to serve!_ Gallade said as it nodded.

"Imp!" Mineta's partner hid behind the weapon, fearful of Gallade's strength. Momo looked at the Pokemon and smiled, crouching down to its eye level.

"I suppose we will have to work together now, won't we?"

_**BEGIN!**_

Kaminari and Jirou raced towards the weapon, using the 5 minutes of prep to listen in on their opponents using Jirou's Quirk, Earphone Jack! Jolteon raced ahead, considering it was the fastest of the four.

"Kaminari, slow your Jolteon down!" Jirou commanded, realizing that if it went too far it could be picked off in an instant.

"Come on, there's nothing to worry about. Jolteon is super strong, so I'm sure he can handle himself!" Kaminari winked towards his partner, but all she did was sigh in response instead of being infatuated.

_Of course, I got this guy out of all people._

"Jolt!" Jolteon squealed as it encountered a wall of metal, blockading an entrance.

"Must be Momo's Quirk," Jirou said as she inserted her earphone jack into the metal.

"Jolteon, bust this crap down with a Thunder!"

"Idiot!" Jirou hushed as Noivern bit into the back of Kaminari's head, causing him to jolt out a few bolts from his body in a panic.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's the idea?!"

"If you break this door, the Villains will know we are invading in this direction! We gotta find some other way without destroying anything if we have to!" Jirou scoffed as she got up, listening for any signs of movement or a potential entrance.

"Noivern, let's go."

"That girl is something, ain't she," Kaminari gestured to his Jolteon as they followed the Heroine.

The two came across the only entrance available, the rest were covered up entirely by steel. As they peered into the hallway they found Momo, standing defiantly in front of the machine without hesitation.

"Bingo! Good job, Jack!"

"It's Jirou. I'm not sure what to do right now with Momo just standing there. I only hear her breathing, can't find anyone else."

"Jack was a nickname. You know we gotta work on this whole friendship thing."

"How about we focus on the mission, the one that is actually important you know?" Jirou turned angrily at her partner as Jolteon snickered.

"Fine, fine! But what are we gonna do now? You said you only hear Momo so maybe we should just charge in and take the weapon! Jolteon and Noivern are fast and strong enough to do so.

"Guess we have no other choice, let's go, Bolts."

"Now we're talking!" The four began to race across the hallway and dashed towards Momo. She didn't flinch at all.

"You're under arrest!" Jirou said, extending her hand out in a manner of a Trainer commanding their Pokemon to attack. Noivern sped past everyone and let out a screech and purple-blue energy began to pulsate from its jaw. "Dragon Pulse!"

"Let's help out with a Thunder, Jolteon!" Kaminari pointed a finger-gun forwards as Jolteon leaped onto his shoulder and charged up with exhilarating lightning!

"Impidimp, blind them with Dazzling Gleam!" Momo stood still, arms folded, as Impidimp leaped out from behind her and into the sky.

"Imp!" A pink, sparkling light emerged, consuming the area and sending small bursts of light towards the Hero team completely disorienting them. Noivern ceased its attack as it closed its eyes and so did Jolteon. Kaminari and Jirou held their hands over their faces in an attempt to block the damage. The four hadn't realized it at all, but they were right below their guillotine.

It was Gallade, looming over them like a bat!

"Gallade! Psycho Cut and finish it!" Gallade leaped down from the ceiling, finding that it had a strange mask on that silenced its breathing along with boots that stuck it onto the ceiling. These items were specially designed by Momo's Quirk!

"Kaminari, you idiot-" Jirou shouted as she felt something slice right through her in an instant. When the light from Dazzling Gleam faded, Gallade stood in the middle of the Hero team, crouched down on the ground with closed eyes. Its arms were covered in a pink vibrant psychic energy as it slowly faded when Gallade stood up.

"It's over," Momo said as she approached Gallade. Jirou, Kaminari, Noivern, and Jolteon all fainted in a swift strike from the blade Pokemon's Psycho Cut.

_**Villain team, WINS!**_

All Might turned to face his students and simply said, "I think we all know who the MVP is here."

The students of class 1-A nodded in unison, except for Bakugo. His breathing got tighter and tighter as he saw the swift, elegant movements of Gallade's sharp attack. He would've lost there too, Bakugo thought.

_**Team E vs Team F! Mina and Aoyama vs Kouda and Satou!**_

_**BEGIN! **_

Mina raced forward using her Quirk: Acid, to create a slippery ground she could skate across. There was a gleaming smile from her face as the Heroine sprinted into action!

Mina was a vibrant, tough girl. You could identify her from a glance due to her pink skin and her Hero outfit simply made her even more noticeable. Her black square-shaped eyes and yellow irises seemed like a feature made by the grey half-mask she wore, but they were actually her real eyes! Another thing that was real were her horns that protruded out from her fluffy, wild pink hair. Her Hero costume was a camouflage pattern of purple and turquoise, ending just over her bosom, pairing with a cropped, sleeveless waistcoat and fur collar. Her outfit and personality fit just like a true Hero!

"Huh?" All Might muttered as he heard a call coming in. From his communicator, he heard the voice of Recovery Girl, beginning to nag him.

"I'll be right back, class. Keep watching the fight and make sure you learn!" All Might stepped aside into the corner of the room as he tapped his earpiece.

"What is it, Recovery Girl?"

" of Peace, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Even though All Might couldn't see her, he knew she was wailing her hands about as she screamed.

"What do you mean?" All Might clearly knew what she meant but acted dumb anyways.

"This kid, Izuku. It's barely a week into school and he is already a frequent visitor! Look at all of these burn marks, this wasn't even from his own Quirk!"

"It was from his fight with Bakugo, another student. The two seem to have history, so it got a little intense I suppose," All Might's eyebrows dagged downwards, indicating regret.

"And you didn't attempt to stop it at ALL?! He could've been killed, I can't heal all this right now! It'll take about a few hours and another visit once he is all rested up!"

All Might began to cough as he continued the argument, "I thought it would've been good for him. I was considering his feelings! He was determined to win, you should've seen it!"

"All Might," Recovery Girl sighed as she pinched her eyes, "I get you chose him as your successor for One For All, but you have to be a good guide as well. Just make sure of that. Now, get back to teaching," Recovery Girl hung up and continued her aid on Izuku.

Her and only a select few people knew about the origins of One For All. Recovery Girl, Izuku, the principle, and a close friend of All Might made up the list of those who bore the knowledge of the strongest Quirk on their shoulders. This power couldn't be made public, as the scoundrels of the world would seek to use their greed to feast upon the undying strength. Besides them, the world had to believe All Might was born with a Quirk, as they could not fathom the actual truth.

"Sir," Iida patted All Might on the shoulder. "The match is over, you missed it!"

"What?! That fast!" All Might exclaimed as he hurriedly announced-

"_**Villain-"**_

"Hero," the class corrected.

"_**HERO TEAM WINS! GOOD JOB MINA!"**_ All Might looked at the monitor and saw Mina hugging her Goodra in excitement with Kouda and Satou both wrapped around the capture tape. Aoyama was on the ground vomiting as Flaffy patted his back.

"Flaff…." The sheep groaned.

"Well, then, huh," All Might turned to embarrassingly face the class as he scratched his head. "Anyone want to explain the results?"

Dragonite sighed, looking at its Trainer as the class was dispersed. All the students, besides Izuku and Bakugo, suffered from minor injuries. Mineta's concussion was a little extreme, but it was rightfully deserved as Gallade would say.

When the students waved goodbye to their teacher, moving onto the next class, All Might dashed away, leaving dust in his wake as he scurried in a panic. Out of sight, he returned to his frail state and began to gasp.

"Christ, that was one hell of a first class!" The Champion turned to face one student, the broken pride that was Bakugo. His head was down and his eyes still blank and dull. The bandages that surrounded him seemed to act more as disgraceful scars than first aid.

"I have to council that boy eventually. His ego may be understandable, but UA will shatter that in an instant. I can't let him suffer because of this defeat!"

The students met up with Aizawa, continuing their Hero courses as the day progressed. Despite some students being tired from the previous activity, the Pro would look at them with a menacing gaze and reprimand them for their laziness. That was the kick they needed to act as a Hero.

Finally, the students had a break to talk to one another before their dismissal. It was late in the afternoon, the orange dawn beaming through the glass windows, embracing everything in its warm texture. The classroom was covered in an orange hue, the students comforting each other by conversing about their battle results.

"Hey, Asui!" Kirishima ran up with Sero to greet their previous opponents. "That was a great plan you had with Tokoyami! You and Politoed were so strong!"

"Call me Tsuyu, and you two were great too."

"Poli!" The frog Pokemon began to clap its hands together in joy. Sero laughed and join in on the strange dance. Maybe the two were inciting a rain dance attack.

"Gallade!" The knight protected his queen as anyone approached her, attempting to intimidate anyone off.

"Gallade, calm down. It's just our classmate. Kyoka Jiro, I presume?" Momo smiled as she looked at her guest.

"Yup. I just wanted to say you did amazing in our match. I wonder what we could've even done to beat you."

"Well, I suppose that you and Kaminari could've split up and destroyed different obstacles I made. That way I would face two enemies coming in at two different directions. Although, Gallade still would've won the match for me in the end. He is quite strong."

"You're telling me! That Psycho-Cut HURT!"

"I apologize for Gallade's harsh treatment-" Before Momo could finish, she saw Bakugo push Jirou aside. But it wasn't the kind of purposeful or rude push. It was the kind that was an accident, like people jostling against each other in a crowded street. Bakugo didn't even see her, his eyes were off in someplace else.

Blank, empty, and destroyed. Just like his pride.

"Bakugo!" Uraraka shouted as she saw him leave the door. He didn't hear her, instead continuing to focus on the chaos in his head. The ringing, vibrating, shaking noise that consumed both his sight, hearing, and thought.

_What the hell…._

_Am I not good enough?_

_How the fuck did I lose?_

_Especially to a loser like him!_

_Deku! That means worthless right?_

_Am I worthless?_

_Am I weak?_

_Am I- _Bakugo realized he was now at the front of the U.A building. He had been walking around without realizing how fast he was actually going. The warming embrace of the dawn just left Bakugo cold as he stared down at a Pokeball in his hands.

_Am I even deserving to be here?_

Bakugo summoned his Voltorb, watching the Pokeball shaped Pokemon emerge from the sparkling blue light.

"Volt!" The Pokemon looked up at its Trainer, confused as to why it was cast.

"Voltorb...I-" Bakugo sighed before pressing his head against the Pokeball.

"I poisoned you already. Maybe you can find some other Trainer that's actually great at battling, and doesn't lose to some pathetic weakling…"

"Voltorb?" The Pokemon inched closer, not wanting what Bakugo was saying to be true.

"What the hell don't you understand?! That bastard Deku was right! He played me, I lost! What kind of Trainer am I to lose in a situation like that?!" Voltorb could finally see that some emotion returned to Bakugo's eyes.

It was rage. Or was it? No, it was more like intimidation, trying to get Voltorb to back off by screaming as loud as he could.

"What? You need me to spell it out for you? FINE! I RELEASE YOU!" Bakugo crushed the Pokeball in his hands in a devastating, sorrowful explosion. A red energy burst out from the Pokeball and surrounded Voltorb, vanishing just as quickly as it came.

Voltorb was a free Pokemon, no longer attached to the raging spirit of Bakugo Katsuki. The electric-type Pokemon didn't argue at all, simply scoffing at its previous Trainer, and rolled off. Soon it was out of sight, and Bakugo was alone. He looked at Primeape's Pokeball next but put it away. He had that Mankey for years, he just couldn't release it, in contrast to the month or so he spent with Voltorb.

Primeape was already "poisoned" too, so there was no point in releasing it.

"Kacchan…" His nerves spiked up as he heard a signature voice that triggered every fiber of his soul.

"What?" Bakugo turned to face his rival, Izuku "Deku" Midoryia, standing at the steps of UA with a cast over his arm and bandages everywhere. Heracross had a similar pattern of bandages as well as he stood beside his Trainer.

"What did you just do?"

"I released my Voltorb. What about it?"

"Why…" Izuku tightened his fist in anger, "Why would you do that?!" He screamed to match Bakugo's tone.

"Because he doesn't deserve to be with a Trainer like me, he deserves to be with a better one damn it?! I fucking lost to you!"

Izuku's lips began to whimper as he sighed, finally facing his childhood friend. Not in a fight, but a conversation, something Izuku was never good at.

He tried to think of the right words to say, but nothing sounded right. Why was he even here? To comfort the person that tortured him? Why? Didn't Izuku hate him?

No, no he didn't. He just didn't understand him, just like everyone else. This was his chance, to at least attempt to understand Bakugo.

"Look, Kacchan.." Izuku sighed, deciding to say whatever came to mind. "Those things I said were just bait. None of that was true. No one looks down on you. Actually, I look up to you," matching his speech, he looked up to face the destroyed spirit. "You're amazing and strong, always making sure you are the best in anything you do. I tried so hard because I couldn't allow myself to lose."

"I had to beat you, for Heracross and I. I don't apologize for that. I apologize though, for making you feel this way. That I lied to you in some way, which I haven't," the golden child placed his hand over his cast, "I didn't use my Quirk because I can't control it. It actually-"

_No. I can't say that._

"It's actually really hard to control. I guess it's amazing but, I don't know how amazing I can make it. But one day, I will make it my own power, and I'll beat you again. You can't give up now, not after just one loss against me. You're going to lose more and more, this can't be how you react at your first loss, Kacchan," all of this wisdom being parted from a socially awkward child all originated from his conversations with Heracross. It was what it took to be a Trainer, to be a leader and a motivator.

To be the future symbol of peace.

"The hell is this…" Bakugo muttered as he finally turned around, facing Izuku with eyes lit once again with a new feeling. "Is this your pity? To rub it in? To pick up those you beat because they are at their lowest? Is that what you've been waiting for?!"

"No, I-"

"SHUT IT!" Bakugo set off an explosion in his palms, passionate and intense. "I lost to you, I get it! And then that bastard showed me how weak I am to the best! I even agreed with what that bitch said! Her and that Gallade can probably beat me too! My attack was so stupid, what the fuck!

"Fuck!"

"Fuck!"

"FUCKING GOD DAMN IT!" Bakugo's heart was filled with a new feeling, a relief of some sort being expressed through this anger.

"Enjoy that win, Deku! I'm just getting started! Releasing my Voltorb showed me I can't lose that way again! Not just for me, but for my Pokemon too! I have to work harder than you or your stupid ass Heracross!" Bakugo pointed with a deadly stare at the beetle, engaging it in a battle of will. "I can't let them have a weak Trainer, got it! Maybe I am worthless and weak, but not anymore! I won't end up at your level!"

"I am going to beat you, got it!" Bakugo set off a passionate shout as loud as TNT. Tears poured out from his eyes as he turned around to head home, expressing all of his chaotic thoughts out to his rivals. His mind was clear, and now, there was only a void to fill up by moving forward.

That void will soon be filled with victory!

Bakugo opened up the Pokeball containing his Thyplosion, watching its explosive nature be released with the sparkling light. Thyplosion roared, ready to begin its new start line!

"Good job today," Bakugo patted his partner on the head, scratching its neck in a comforting manner. For once, Bakugo expressed delicacy in the way he carried himself. "We lost today, alright, but never again! You won't lose to that bastard bug again. We are gonna train straight away, got it!"

"Thyplosion!" The Pokemon spiked its flames out, matching the warmth of the dawn.

"That's what I like to hear. Let's go, partner."

The duo walked off, ready to face whatever would come their way. Izuku saw them shrink in view, becoming specs of darkness in the distance. As they approached their new start, Izuku knew he may be left in the dust soon.

"I'll be waiting!" The 9th wielder of One For All shouted, accepting the challenge of his rival.

**Hey everyone! Authors note time! To start, I apologize for not having the chapter done on time! Life got in the way HEAVY and I generally felt unmotivated and distracted, but I will make up for it I promise! I intend to at least release 2-3 chapters next week as it is my birthday on January 22nd, and of course theres the regularly scheduled weekend deadline. The extra chapter and weekend update is to make up for the delay. Let's see what happens!**

**Thanks to Blazeblade, solidznoah, coduss, ThunderBasilisk, ShadowJoestar, Omega Armadillo 3000, god's executioner REBORN, awesomerebel55, Praetus Azreal Antairian, sparkydragon98, Itsamemario, and Muncher50 for the reviews. Now, onto the comments!**

**solidznoah: I'm not sure if I will have a chapter dedicated to them catching Pokemon, but the students will accumulate Pokemon overtime for sure!**

**Omega Armadillo 3000: Your suggestions are always BANGERS dude! I really want to give Jirou Alolan Golem now! Thanks man!**

**Praetus Azrael Antairian: Yea it does bundle up types. Izuku won't have Lucario, but someone close to him will!**

**Sparky: Voltorb being released is a part of Bakugo's punishment, but that doesn't mean he is scott free right now! **

**Itsamemario: Nope**

**Muncher50: The movies will be included in the fic and maybe the OVA's. Idk for certain but if you guys want it, I will deliver! Also, are you asking for a harem pretty much? I hate harems, so no. Izuku can realize people are good without being romantically attracted to them, so there's no need for the jealousy plotline or whatever bs. **

**My insta is SeaBloople and SeaBloople2 (delete dashes). Feel free to commission me for artwork! I did the cover for the fic along with JeffMen103's fanfiction, Deku: The Golden Saiyan Hero Of Hope! (Read that too)**

**h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/-w-w-w-.-i-n-s-t-a-g-r-a-m-.-c-o-m-/-s-e-a-b-lo-o-p-l-e-/-?-h-l-=-e-n**

**Join the discord!**

**h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/-d-i-s-c-o-r-d-.-g-g-/-E-y-e-p-a-V-F**

**My discord is SeaBloople#9856. Feel free to dm me about questions, suggestions (such as mons for other trainers in 1UA and such) and even if you just wanna talk! (or just pm me on fanfic ig)**

**Chapter 8- (Title unsure) coming soon! Hopefully this weekend!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Listen up!" Aizawa shouted, getting the attention of his class in an instant. It was the day after the encounter between Bakugo and Izuku, tension still present in the air as they sat right beside each other.

"I watched the recordings of everyone's combat training, going over the results. I have a few things to say: first, Bakugo-"

"You're talented, don't make mistakes over your petty attitude and feelings. Don't sulk like a child when you lose, or else that Primeape of yours will be released next."

"Yea, whatever," The fighter sighed, his spirit still recovering. Thyplosion pat his back as he noticed the distress in its Trainer's heart.

"On top of that, you're behavior is unacceptable. You will have lunch and after school detention with me. It will consist of rigorous training and extra homework. Meet me here at the respective times, is that clear?" Aizawa sounded exactly like a scolding teacher, someone who was used to punishment like this.

"Yea…" To everyone else, the punishment seemed excruciatingly painful, like torture, especially with Aizawa. But to Bakugo, it was just a task for improvement. A smile streaked across his face, ready to face the punishment to surpass his former self!

He would use this punishment to push his startline!

"Izuku!" Aizawa continued with his criticism. "You hadn't used your Quirk for the entire match. You're inhibiting yourself simply because of your pitiful excuse of control. Work on it, pronto."

"Right.." Izuku looked down and responded quickly as he always would when an adult figure spoke to him. Heracross looked at him with a strange look.

"You did great as a Trainer though, I'll give you that much. I just need to see more of that Hero-work side."

"Uraraka, you need to focus. No daydreaming or acting like a child, got it? I have no room for that in my class."

"Kirishima and Sero, you need to be more prepared for when things start getting intense. You didn't expect Tsuyu's and Tokoyami's sudden attacks or the tricks up their sleeves. A fight is more than just surface level."

"Kaminari, don't act like an idiot and charge headfirst."

With the class's spirit destroyed, Aizawa continued with his teachings. "Let's get down to business, your next task will decide your future."

The air in the classroom got cold in an instant, an Ominous Wind breezing through with a sudden attack. The hearts of the students skipped a beat as they all unanimously panicked with the thought, "another Quirk test?!"

"Pick a class representative."

The pressure was relieved as the air became warm and bubbly again at the thought of a normal school task. Although, the aura would change in an instant as every student screamed and yelled for their vote. Their selfish, exuberant yells filled the room, irritating their teacher.

"Pick me guys, I wanna be class rep!" Kirishima leaped out of his chair, his Lycanroc joining his roar.

"I'll take it!" Kaminari smirked, Pichu acting as his cheerleader of undying support.

"Yea no," Jirou interjected. "You're gonna want me instead."

"Why do you say it like that?!" Kaminari barked.

"HEY!" Bakugo screamed as if his spirit was rejuvenated from the presence of a contest. "PICK ME YOU IDIOTS, OR I'LL DESTROY YOU-"

"Bakugo, you're banned from being class rep," Aizawa shattered his dreams. "Your behavior exempts you from this, now shut up. Everyone needs to quiet down." Aizawa shouted, wrapping himself up in his yellow cocoon.

"That's right!" Iida interjected, projecting his voice like he was speaking through a megaphone to get the message across to the rest of the class. "We can't be creating a ruckus like this, especially when the class representative must be a leader! We are getting nowhere like this!"

He had the eyes of every student in the classroom. At first, they were all enticed by his voice, mesmerizing and concise. But they saw his hand.

"You're raising it the highest out of everyone, glasses!" Bakugo shouted before being hushed by Venemoth and Liepard. This punishment was starting to piss him off.

"I believe the most logical course of action is to create a democratic election, therefore indicating that the class trusts them! Does everyone agree?"

"Is this really a good idea? We barely know each other," Tsuyu placed her finger on her chin in wonder.

"Wouldn't everyone just vote for themselves?" Kaminari interjected.

"That is true, however, those who receive votes are clearly trustworthy in that circumstance," Iida turned to bow to Aizawa in his cocoon, "What do you think, sir?"

"Whatever, as long as you get it done before my nap is over."

"Thank you for your trust!" With that, the election was underway! The students curled up pieces of paper into a ballot, indicating who they were voting for. The box was passed around and surprisingly, Bakugo was allowed to vote. He couldn't vote for himself, but that was fine by him. As much as his pride wanted him to, Bakugo didn't want to vote for himself at the moment anyway.

The ballot had been passed to Izuku, still being incapable of deciding who to vote for: himself, or Iida. Izuku had always sensed a presence of safety, security, and law when he was around him. Making sure everything was strict, clear, and concise were all traits of a class rep and Iida bore all of them. Along with that, he was capable of providing difficulty for Izuku's plan during the Heroes vs Villains training exercise.

But then again, why shouldn't Izuku vote for himself? He is smart, he is a strong Trainer, and he can act as a leader. Was all of that true though? Were these genuine traits of his own that he never acknowledged? Did Izuku really deserve this at the moment?

In his eyes, no, no he didn't. Not yet.

Izuku placed the crumpled paper into the ballot and passed it along.

Once the ballot was passed around the class, the results were in! The scores were written up on the board as follows:

Tenya Iida- 3 votes

Izuku Midoriya- 3 votes

Momo Yaoyarozu- 2 votes

Yuuga Aoyama- 1 vote

Mina Ashido- 1 vote

Tsuyu Asui- 1 vote

Mashirao Ojiro- 1 vote

Denki Kaminari- 1 vote

Kouji Kouda- 1 vote

Rikidou Satou- 1 vote

Mezou Shoji- 1 vote

Hanta Sero- 1 vote

Fumikage Tokoyami- 1 vote

Tooru Hagakure- 1 vote

Minoru Mineta- 1 vote

Ochako Uraraka- 0 votes

Eijirou Kirishima- 0 votes

Kyoka Jirou- 0 votes

Shoto Todoroki- 0 votes

Katsuki Bakugo- Disqualified

"What?!" Izuku exclaimed, staring at the chalkboard with complete confusion. Was he hallucinating? There was no way this was true! Out of everyone in class 1-A, Todoroki, Momo, he outclassed them in votes? Tieing with even Iida?

He was at UA, his dream come true, and if that wasn't enough he was seen as worthy by a group of strangers! If Izuku wasn't overcome with panic and confusion, he may have started crying. Who was it that saw him as a person, let alone a leader?

"The hell?! Who voted for him?!" Bakugo sky-rocketed out of his seat, letting his quiet presence be known from Aizawa's banishment. It was hard to ignore the punished child as he always felt loud to be nearby.

"Shut up, you're making too much noise," Aizawa groaned as Liepard glared at everyone to quiet down.

"Since it's a tie between Izuku and Iida, just find some way to agree on who is who by the end of the day. A deputy and a class rep, get to it," Aizawa didn't even bother to leave his sleeping back as he mumbled his demands.

_Finally, _he thought, _some peace and quiet._

"_**ATTENTION STUDENTS, IT'S LUNCHTIME!" **_The school bells rang across the hall with a nuisance of a vibration, yet enticing the joy of the students inhabiting the halls. Sure, they hated the noise, but they loved what it symbolized. Freedom! Even if only for an hour.

Although for Aizawa, this noise was a disruption of his pleasant slumber. The worst kind of noise to him.

_Seriously?! _He thought as he bit his lips and strained his eyes, attempting to finally get some sleep. The last sight he saw before closing those dark eyes of his were the students of 1-A exiting the classroom, with Iida and Izuku staring at each other.

"So, what's next?" Aizawa heard from Izuku before enveloping himself in the embrace of slumber.

"I'm not sure," Iida responded as he sat down with his lunch tray, consisting of a delectable "rich" meal by the profession pro-Hero, Lunch Rush! "I think I'll just accept my role as deputy."

"Deputy?! Iida no I can't allow that, you deserve-"

"Now hold on. You will be great, trust me," Iida put down his food and stared intently at his political rival. "Your courage and quick thinking under stress make you a great leader. Those are the reasons I voted for you at least."

"You?! You voted for me?! You would be rep already if you voted for yourself!"

"You deserve it more, Izuku."

"Maybe, but didn't you want to be rep really badly? Mostly because of the glasses right?" Uraraka kept munching upon her meal, ignoring the conversation at hand for the most part. She never gets rich meals like this before, so UA is a miracle for her every day! Someone like Uraraka appreciated all the meals and opportunities she gets like this!

"I do, but I understand I'm not suited for it. I think you understand that Uraraka, especially considering you voted for Izuku as well."

"Was it that obvious?" She giggled, consuming her bowl of rice ravenously. "Hopefully Bakugo doesn't realize!"

"Observing the Iida family Hero-agency has taught me these values of leadership, and I used those values to vote for you. I think it's clear you are more deserving."

"Hero agency?" Izuku and Uraraka noticed. It almost flew past their head with all the mumbles surrounding the cafeteria. It was a ruckus, students huddling in groups and hoarding with their cliqs, screaming and yelling different jokes and skits as all children would. Sure, they were all educated, but that doesn't mean they can't cause a ruckus in their entertainment.

Kirishima grouped up with Sero and Kaminari, eventually merging with Mina and Sadou. The group passed by a table of three: a gold-haired odd-faced muscular student, a shy, pale, quiet boy who was eclipsed by the first, and a girl with hair consisting of light blue spirals and a curious bubbly nature. They were all third years.

"So that's who you voted for? Really?"

"I thought he was super manly you know! So I went with it!"

"Gee, no wonder you had zero votes! Should've just voted for yourself" The group of first years giggled as they exited the view of the third years.

"Hey, hey! The freshies are already choosing their class rep! Wonder who it is! What do you guys think?" The spiral said, poking at the gold figure beside her, finding that her finger would phase through him.

"Stop poking me! I'm not a self-destruct button!"

"Is Nighteye making you tell jokes again, Mirio?" The dark, gloomy boy said as he ate his food quietly. He was like the shadow of the sun, unnoticeable, which is pretty ironic considering his Hero name.

"He always is! Besides, that was a good one right!"

"Of course it was! Don't you think so, Togekiss?" The wide, curious eyed girl said as she stroked the feathers of her partner Pokemon.

"Toge! Toge!" The Jubilee Pokemon let out a delayed chuckle, completely ignoring the content of the joke.

"Thanks, Hado, you always love my jokes! I have to make sure all of mine hit right where it counts! Eventually, I'll make your bubble burst with laughter, Tamaki!" Mirio smiled much like the Champion they all worshipped. His smile was eerie, in a way. Not that he was creepy, far from it, but the fact that the smile would have replaced the Champion in another timeline.

"Your jokes are funny, Mirio. You know I just don't laugh like that." Tamaki finished his meal, giving a few gems for his partner, Sableye, to eat with them. Tamaki and Sableye had a pair of earrings that seemed identical, both attached to their elf-like ears. There was a strange symbol on it, one that showed a mystical power and a rainbow coloring.

"Is it because you would end up spewing out all of your lunch? You need to have that to fight as a Hero. Good thing I'm not funny because then you would basically be Quirkless!"

Tamaki put his hand over his mouth and put his head down on the table, being cradled by the imp beside him. "Why are you like this…"

"YOU'RE INGENIUM'S BROTHER?!" Izuku echoed, nearly enacting upon the shout of One For All in his excitement. The scream silenced all the other sounds and clashing of voices that reverberated the lunchroom. Everyone was now staring at a trio of students, and the two political rivals.

"Don't be so loud!" Iida said uncomfortably, noticing all the attention.

"Sorry!" Izuku sat down, covering his mouth in a box-like motion as Uraraka continued to laugh in her bubbly nature.

"So, that's the rep and deputy?" Mirio snickered. "This outta' be good!" That snicker faded into a curious look, matching Hado, as he saw a woman with a Gallade and a punk-rock gal pass by them and dart to their classmates.

"I see you two are acting rambunctious as ever. Have you decided on a rep and deputy?" Momo intruded, her hands folded much like a secretary to a president.

"Oh...uh!" Izuku uncovered himself from his shameful pose, "No, we haven't, sorry Momo."

"Well, I voted for Iida if that means anything, so I'll argue for his sake."

"Is this UA politics or something?" Mina's group entered as well, seeing that most of 1-A had gathered around one specific table. "You need your political advertisements!"

"We don't have time for such a thing, especially when Aizawa expects us to pick them by the end of lunch," Iida sighed. "Just take it, Izuku."

"No, you take it! That's why I voted for you!"

"Wait, so if it was you and Momo, who was the last one?" Before it could be answered, Momo interrupted once again to take center stage.

"You two are so caught up in your humbleness that it's crazy," She pinched her eyes and cleared her throat. "Seizing opportunity involves being selfish to an extent, and one of you needs to take it. How are we going to be Heroes if we can't even make a decision like this."

"Well, what should they do?" Uraraka finally finished her meal.

"Maybe we should decide on a task for the two of you to compete in. Maybe a quick speech or a letter!" Momo puffed up her chest and her cheeks became rosy, her inflated idea was engulfing her with a warming sensation. Gallade reiterated that this was a great idea.

"Rock, paper, scizzors?" Uraraka suggested.

"A pose off!" Mina struck a pose that was [menacing]! Her left hand placed over the left side of her face, fingers spread to reveal her black raccoon eyes. Legs stretched apart with the tip-toes touching the ground. The pose was indeed bizarre!

"We are all missing the obvious choice, guys!" Kirishima finally stood up from his picture in the background, dropping his lunch-tray onto the ground, creating a mess for the eventual janitor to clean up.

"Don't make a mess like that!" Jirou struck him across the face, but Kirishima is used to damage in greater quantities than that, especially with his Quirk: Hardening.

"Izuku," Kirishima said, exchanging glances with the leader he would follow. "I voted for you because I saw your interactions with Bakugo during the training we all went through. You had a lot of passion, and I respect that manliness. That's why I voted for you."

That solved the last missing piece of the puzzle. Although it solved one, it created another mystery in Izuku's head. A stranger, for the most part, voted for him simply because he saw his skill, saw him as a person, despite not really knowing the man Izuku "Deku" Midoryia personally. Pure, unbiased judgment was delivered. Izuku was worthy, but why? It was another miracle of a bond that could only be revealed in UA.

_I don't exactly know what you were saying, but you sounded all fired up! My name is Kirishima by the way!_

"So, at least to me, I think there's only one way to settle this," Kirishima's brightened and expanded as he slammed his fist into his chest, declaring his contest.

"A Pokemon battle, of course! Whoever wins becomes the class rep!"

The rest of class 1-A began to murmur as they heard the declaration of war, wondering what would happen next.

"You think Izuku would win?"

"No, definitely Iida."

"Is that really the best way to handle this? Being a class rep is more than just being the strongest?" Momo interjected, reminding everyone of the importance of this decision.

"I'll do it," the two candidates said in unison, rising up from their seats and staring at each other in the eyes. Everyone knew what that meant without a word and 1-A began to take steps back from the two rivals.

Their energies began to collide, setting off sparks in the air. Izuku's embarrassed, humble demeanor faded and was replaced by the cold, calculating nature of an elite! Heracross stood by, prepared for battle!

Iida had the same aura, pushing his glasses up with a glare of a reflection peering out of them. Herdier and Skarmory were ready to be unleashed at full throttle, matching the speed of their trainer!

Momo simply sighed as she walked past 1-A with Jirou, turning for a moment to admit defeat and say "Guess I'll referee."

1A pursued her as she headed to the training grounds outside, with Izuku and Iida trailing behind slowly. Locked in each other's gaze, they couldn't help but smirk.

"Hey, hey! Is a brawl brewing? Hey, hey, Mirio! Let's go check it out!"

"This'll sure be interesting," The strongest of the Big Three got up and followed the freshmen. There were other higher-ups following the party as well, a spectacle of a Pokemon battle couldn't be ignored by anyone!

And so the stage was set! The air rustled through the trees and dirt that filled the battlefield, it was so open, barren, and visible, perfect for an even playing field! Iida stood across from Izuku at his respective rectangle, pointing his finger forward as Herdier lunged into battle, letting out a mighty cry, "Her!"

"You're up, Heracross!" The single-horned Pokemon took one giant leap forward into the battle, his stomp sending out waves of dust that excited the opponent. Momo stood at an even range between them with her Gallade directly beside his queen.

"Go, Deku!" Uraraka screamed as she flailed her arms about with Eevee nesting on her head and Minior spinning about wildly. They were cheering with all their might, turning that bubbly force into energy for their political candidate, Izuku "Deku" Midoryia!

Lycanroc and Kirishima joined the yelling, "Let's go, Izuku! Show him how strong you are!"

"Wipe those glasses off his face!"

"Do it!"

"You got this!" Mina struck a pose to show her support of the green spirit.

On the opposing side, Kaminari, Tokoyami, Jiro, and Shoji all showed support to their political party, Iida Tenya!

"Rough em up, Iida!"

"Don't let up! This is an easy win for you!"

"GALLADE!" The bladed Pokemon let out a roar, slicing through the air and cutting through the echoing yells of the spectators.

"Now that I have your attention," Momo coughed, holding her head up high, "This will be a one-on-one-"

"Iida can use all of his Pokemon," Izuku suddenly interrupted.

"What?!" Uraraka yelled through the crowd, the rest of her classmates joining her. "Don't you only have Heracross?! Why should he use Herdier and Skarmory? That isn't fair at all!"

Izuku's voice, posture, and designation changed. His cute, soft, Hero side faded away to show a colder, smarter, more talented Trainer that hung underneath the coat of innocence. "If I don't beat him at his best, that proves nothing."

Iida, eyes widened at the sudden exclamation, nods at his opponent's declaration. "I see, Izuku. You truly are amazing. I accept the change in rules!"

"Izuku may be manly, but isn't this a bit much?! You will lose!"

"Then I'll lose at Iida's best," Izuku said with a gritty smile. The child at the lunch table was no longer here.

"It will be a one-on-two then! Both sides may continue fighting until one is completely unable to battle. The victor will be declared class rep and the loser will be class deputy! Agreed?" Momo raised her hands as she prepared for the two candidates to blurt out, "I accept!"

And as predicted, they did, so Momo swung her arms down in a swift motion with the words "begin!" flying through the air to fill the skies with a scent of excitement!

"Herdier! Take Down!" The loyal dog Pokemon followed the command, being engulfed in white energy that trailed the mutt as it charged towards the beetle, ready to let off an intense blow.

"Dodge it, Heracross!" But there was something wrong, Heracross couldn't move for a moment. Looking into Herdier's eyes as it charged, they were sharp and fierce like some primeval beast that had gone long extent, an apex predator of sorts. It sent a feeling of dread and fear down the single-horn Pokemon's exoskeleton. Heracross had been caught by Intimidate, lowering its attack stat!

The fear prevented Heracross from moving, making it a prime target for the Take Down. Herdier struck its opponent right in the chest, sending it back a few feet, but the beetle was generally unharmed. Herdier had sustained some damage from the attack, as seen with how it flinched for a moment.

"Counter with a Brick Break!" With the bug snapping out of its fear, he lunged towards the mutt, getting ready to end the encounter!

"Use Crunch to grab onto the Brick Break!" The loyal dog's jaws opened wide to gnaw into the side of Heracross's arm as it was struck with Brick Break. The pain was intense, focused right on the mutts faces, but Herdier was relentless and strong enough to hold the beetle tight in place with its teeth!

"Use Brick Break with your free hand and finish it!"

"While you have him locked, use Baby Doll-Eyes!"

There was a glimmer in Herdier's eyes for a moment before being struck in the cranium with an intense karate chop, sending it down into the Earth with dust scattering about from the impact. There were cracks on the ground and an imprint of where Herdier lay, his eyes a black spiral. His jaws let go of Heracross.

Momo ran up to check on the dog for a moment before Heracross backed off, healing all of its damage off with a Leftovers. It was ready to face Skarmory with full health as Herdier hadn't done much damage to begin with.

Despite that, Izuku was in an awful situation! The Steel-Flying type was resistant to all of Heracross's attacks and even had a four-times effective move that could eliminate the bug-fighting type cleanly!

_On top of that, Heracross's attack was lowered by two stages with Intimidate and Baby Doll-Eyes. We will practically do no damage to such a bulky mon like Skarmory! _Izuku tightened his fist at the thought. Maybe if he had time to prep for this battle, Izuku could've won. But it was so sudden, he had to work with what he had. Megahorn, Brick Break, Return, and Protect and Leftovers. None of that would work. Even if he had prepped, Iida would be prepared as well and that would mean bad news for him as well!

_I lost._

"Herdier is unable to battle, Heracross and Izuku win!"

"Herdier, return!" Iida cast a red line from his Pokeball, connecting to the body of his partner, sending it back into its little capsule.

"Skarmory, I'm trusting you!" The policeman released his armored bird, ready to watch it take flight and claim victory! Izuku could only stare at the bird with panicked thoughts, wondering just how he would get out of this one.

_I can't… _The cold, calculating Trainer knew the end result and saw no point in continuing. Izuku was nearly prepared to blurt out "I forfeit" up until the other part of him decided to speak up.

_This is exciting! Let's go, Heracross!_

Why would he continue? Knowing Iida would win, why should Izuku even bother to continue fighting to the bitter end? The result stared at him directly, defeat, with dark black eyes nearly like a void. That was it, but for some reason, Izuku still wanted to continue with the fight with all his might! Why?!

The Trainer seemed to have forgotten the important lesson of what a Pokemon battle should be, a thrill. A fight between allies for a greater bond and enticement, that's what a battle is! The Hero reminded him of that, and as such, reinvigorated that spirit of his!

_Because it's fun!_

"Heracross, charge forward with Megahorn!"

"End it with Air Cutter!"

The two combatants followed the hearts of their trainers, the beetle rushing forward against the harsh winds and the battleship standing strong and firing off sharp cuts of wind! As they got close to the bug-fighting type Pokemon, it instinctually activated Protect, already knowing that is what Izuku had in mind.

The Air Cutter exploded in contact with the green barrier, the crowd roaring with the clash wondering what will happen next. Tamaki stood beside his idol, Mirio, and whispered, "Who do you think will win?"

"Just depends on who has more spirit, and that might not be enough either."

Through the explosion, Heracross flew out, aiming for the steel Pokemon! The victory was in sight, albeit nearly impossible, it was close enough!

"Brick Break!" Thoughts and calculations ran through Izuku's head. He knew Skarmory would be resistant to normal and bug type attacks, making Megahorn and Return useless, but the bird was neutral to fighting type attacks, so Brick Break was Izuku's best bet. It didn't matter how low Heracross's attack was, this was his only plan of option!

Heracross struck Skarmory right on the head, making a swift movement downwards to send the armored bird to the Earth. The beetle followed up by slamming itself into Skarmory's back, preventing it from flying away.

"Pin its neck with your horn!"

The beetle, refusing defeat, lodged its horn in a position where Skarmory couldn't break free and let off a barrage of Brick Breaks with its available arms. The position the two were in, was almost of that of two wild beasts entering a cage match in the wilderness. Skarmory squirmed and struggled, while Heracross remained defiant and unmoving, swinging its arms into the metal chest plate of the bird.

This was it! If Skarmory couldn't break free, then Heracross would deal enough damage to secure the victory. They had won! Against all odds, typing, stats, and might, the victory was Izuku's!

That was until the Trainer saw the glimmer in Iida's eyes.

"You know my move set is Iron Head, Air Cutter, Spikes, and one last move I hadn't shown. Well, now is the time to reveal my last secret!"

Iida pushed his glasses up in defiance and pointing his finger forward, almost like a gun, with such strength and ferocity in his voice that showed he knew he was going to win. Iida's game plan was to take action!

"Skarmory, Metal Sound!"

From the jaws of the metallic bird, a screeching echo was ripped out, crashing and scrapping against the sounds of Heracross's Brick Break and the sounds of the roaring audience. Everyone cringed at the sound, with it being almost similar to two boats scrapping against each other in a crisis. It did more than just lower Heracross's special defense, it completely disrupted the beetle's focus and caused him to release his opponent from his firm grip.

"Heracross, no!" But Izuku's cry could not be heard at all against the screeching Metal Sound, feeling like his own ears were being crushed. The air had become jagged and rough from the noise, Heracross knelt backward with its hands on its ears in a panic, just wanting the noise to end.

And end it did. Skarmory stopped its cry and continued the battle with an Air Cutter. With a lowered special defense and a four times weakness, it was all Iida needed to prove himself as class rep.

When the last sharps of air clashed against the blue exoskeleton, Heracross's cry could be heard as he collapsed to the ground with black spirals in its eyes.

"Heracross is unable to battle! Since that is Izuku's only Pokemon, Iida and Skarmorytt are the victors! Which means-"

"Iida is the class rep!" Momo declared, ending her role as referee. She walked up to Iida and raised his hand into the sky, being followed by the roars and cheers of the ground.

"Way to go, Iida!"

"You mind winning in a less-noisy way?!"

Izuku walked up to his Heracross, returning it into its Pokeball and giving a somber smile. His Hero side was alright with the defeat, he had lost to one of his idols. He knew Iida was more deserving always.

But that Trainer side, the cold and calculating nature of it all, it wouldn't accept defeat. To be the very best is every Trainer's goal and defeat was never an option. Izuku snapped himself out of that somber smile and looked up to find Momo approaching him as Iida was being picked up by the rest of 1-A.

"So, you are the deputy now I suppose," She puffed her chest up and gave a prideful pout. "I do believe you tried your best, but Iida was bound to win anyway. If it had just been a one-on-one, he would've just sent out Skarmory. The result would've been the same."

Momo offered her hand to help her deputy up. When they were both at eye level, she saw a strange light inside of the future symbol of peace's eyes.

"What is it?"

"You should be deputy," Izuku stated with a striking boldness.

"Me?! But the class didn't vote for me, they voted for you!"

"I don't want to be class rep, Momo," Izuku looked down at the Pokeball in his hands and continued, "I'm not strong enough yet or deserving. Everyone thinks I'm strong, but if I don't see it what is the point?"

"It doesn't matter what other people think of you if you can't see yourself in the same way," Momo responded with her wisdom, "self-love is important after all."

"Vey well, I will take the role of deputy! I'll just inform Iida and Aizawa you decided to cut yourself out of the running." Momo turned and walked away, with Gallade racing to her side. She turned again, facing Izuku, before saying, "Keep in mind, I do think you are strong too."

Izuku smiled as he saw her backside, inching further and further away as the crowd dispersed apart, leaving him as the only one remaining in the battlefield.

Him and one other person, someone tied to Izuku's fate.

"Yo! That was a nice fight!"

The golden child felt a pat on his shoulder, he slowly turned to meet a ray of sunshine, a bland, cartoonish face with gold hair and a chiseled body. He was so similar to someone else Izuku knew, a Champion. If only Izuku knew who this boy truly was.

"My name is Mirio! That Heracross of yours is amazing!"

"Oh! T-Thank you, Mirio! It's an honor!" Izuku bowed before his senior as he heard muffled laughter.

"Why aren't you humble! Here!" Mirio handed Izuku a Pokeball with a strange pattern, black and yellow on top instead of the usual red.

"You will need to catch up with the rest of your classmates and you can't do that with only one Pokemon. Try catching something strong with this! I'm sure you will make a great catch!" Mirio walked away as Izuku held the ball in his hands, a strange, warm feeling took over.

"Make it a critical catch! I'll see you soon, Izuku!"

_Izuku? He knows my name?! _A complete stranger was paying enough attention to remember his name in an instant. So, he really was worthy to Momo, Kirishima, and now this strange senior, Mirio?

Now, all Izuku had to do was prove himself to himself.

"Thank you, Mirio!" Izuku ran back to class as heard the roaring of bells start, indicating he may soon be late to class, and Aizawa hated lateness. Early is on time, on time is late, and late is unacceptable!

It was now the day's end, the sun and sky become an orange-red tint with the students yawning as they exited the school. It was yet another, long day at UA.

"Yo, glasses," Bakugo stopped Iida before he left the classroom. Izuku and Uraraka were waiting for him downstairs.

"What is it, Bakugo? Don't you have detention?"

"Shut the hell up! That's none of your business! Anyways-

"I just wanted to say congrats on being class rep. You better not make my vote go to waste," Bakugo immediately turned, heading back into the classroom before Iida cut him off.

"_Your _vote?! Does that mean you voted for me?!"

"Consider it my apology for what happened in the training. You deserved to win but I got in the way, so, I'm making sure you deserve that class rep status, got it? Now quit bugging me," Bakugo knocked Iida's hand away from him as he opened the door to enter 1A, ready to continue Aizawa's punishment.

"I won't let you down, Bakugo!" Iida's eyes brightened with the reflection of the sun against his glasses.

"Whatever."

The silent halls were filled with the noise of a closing door, then footsteps as Iida headed downwards to meet his friends. There they stood, Izuku and Uraraka, conversing amongst themselves. Izuku looked as flustered as ever and Uraraka looked bubbly as always. That seemed to be their dynamic, Izuku responded and listened while Uraraka took hold of the conversation.

Before Iida interrupted, he turned to face the giant, golden UA sign. He remembered what transpired today and the months that preceded today. All that hard work, the entrance exam, the training, his friends and the status of class rep. How proud his brother would be!

And how proud Iida was of himself! A single thought ran through the Hero's head, a thought that could sound selfish, but had actually emerged from complete gratitude and appreciation. Appreciation for all that he had and all that he worked for-

_I deserve this!_

**_I'm sorry about the lateness! Life got in the way and I meant to upload this on my birthday, January 22nd. I'm sorry for disappointing you all and I will try to write more frequently. This chapter was giving me a lot of trouble as I kept finding it weird or unsatisfactory. Hopefully, you guys enjoy it._**

**_Chapter 8- Iida vs Deku! The Political rivals!_**

**_Chapter 9- Mysterious encounter with the unknown! Vs. Wishiwashi!_**

**_Chapter 10- The symbol of fear! Vs. ?_**

**_Chapter 11- Go Beyond! Dragonite!_**

**_See you guys soon!_**

**My insta is SeaBloople and SeaBloople2 (delete dashes). Feel free to commission me for artwork! I did the cover for the fic along with JeffMen103's fanfiction, Deku: The Golden Saiyan Hero Of Hope! (Read that too)**

**h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/-w-w-w-.-i-n-s-t-a-g-r-a-m-.-c-o-m-/-s-e-a-b-lo-o-p-l-e-/-?-h-l-=-e-n**

**Join the discord!**

**h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/-d-i-s-c-o-r-d-.-g-g-/-E-y-e-p-a-V-F**

**My discord is SeaBloople#9856. Feel free to dm me about questions, suggestions (such as mons for other trainers in 1UA and such) and even if you just wanna talk! (or just pm me on fanfic ig)**


End file.
